My Yeoja , Saranghae
by Angel Deer
Summary: SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita?
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE : MY YEOJA , SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER**

**CAST : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**PAIRING : Bertambah sepanjang cerita**

**GENRE : SAD, HURD, FAMILY , ROMANCE **

**RATING : T**

**LENGETH : PROLOG /?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S/GS( GENDER SWITCH)**

**SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita? **

**"LUHAN! LUHAN! Ck! Kemana anak itu eoh? **

**" Ne eomma ini Lulu"**

**"Ck! Kemari kau . Belikan eomma minuman(miras) lagi"**

**"Uang?"**

**"Eomma tidak punya uang, kau curi saja"**

**"Ta - tapi eom- .. "**

**"Tidak ada tapi - tapian . PERGI SEKARANG "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hiks,,, hikss,, badan Lulu sakit eomma . Hiksa,, lulu dipukul sama ajussi karena ketahun mencuri hiks"**

**"MWO?" Jadi kau tidak mendapatkannya? Kemari kau hah"**

**"Hikss,, anio eomma jangan pukul lulu hikss"**

**"Bukan kah eomma sudah bilang jika kau tidak mendapatkannya maka eomma akan memukulmu"**

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

**"Hiksss,, appo eomma sakitt"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Cihh! Bukan kah itu Luhan? Yeoja miskin itu?**

**"Hmm! Untuk apa dia bersekolah disini?"**

**"Kalau begitu ayoh kita kerjai dia?"**

**"Aku setuju, dia juga jalang karena sudah membuat para namja terus memuji kecantikanya. Padahal dia hanya biasa saja"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKITTTTTT**

**"AJUSSSII AWASS"**

**BRUGHH**

**"Ajussi baik - baik saja? Ahhhh"**

**"Seharusnya aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu . Kau baik - baik saja nona cantik?**

**"Aku ahhh .. " **

**"Ayohhh kita kerumah sakit"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Appa ! Apa yang appa lakukan eoh ? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan yeoja itu ? Aku tidak mengenalnya"**

**"Iya , suamiku. Aku juga tidak setuju . Sepertinya dia orang miskin"**

**"Itu tidak penting Sehun . Kau tetap harus menikahinya , dia yeoja baik yang telah menolong appa . Dan kau , seharusnya sebagai istriku kau mendukungku bukan menghinanya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Denganr baik-baik Luhan , sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mencintaimu"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Appo eomma sakit"**

**"Jangan pernah memanggilku eomma , kau pikir aku sudi menerimamu menjadi menantuku hah?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hiksss ,, LUHANNN ! SARANGHAE , JEONGMAL SARANGHAE YEOBO "**

**Hai cingu! Saya datang dengan FF kedua saya yang bertema kan GS. Ini baru prolognya aja ya. Kalau banyak yang suka bakalan saya luncurin ceritanya. Tolong review ne . Anyeonggg**


	2. Chapter 01

**TITTLE : MY YEOJA , SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER**

**CAST : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**PAIRING : Bertambah sepanjang cerita**

**GENRE : SAD, HURD, FAMILY , ROMANCE **

**RATING : T**

**LENGETH : 1 /?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S/GS( GENDER SWITCH)**

**SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita? **

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

Xi Luhan, gadis keturunan tiongkok yang memiliki paras secantik malaikat , wajah putih mulus seperti bayi, tubuh yang mungil dan mata yang indah bak mirip rusa yang siap membuat siapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh akan pesona gadis cantik tersebut. Bukan hanya parasnya saja bahkan sifat dan hatinya juga seperti malaikat .

Ya, biarpun memiliki wajah yang dikatakan 'hampir' sempurna tidak membuat Luhan tinggi hati. Karena ia sadar , bahwa apa yang ia alami selama hidupnya ini tidak seindah paras yang ia miliki. Bahkan mungkin Luhan lebih memilih menukarkan kecantikannya dengan wajah yang biasa asalkan ia dapat hidup dengan penuh kebahagian. Karna Luhan sangat lelah akan kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini. Bisakah ia mendapatkan kebahagian, karena menderita sudah ia rasakan hampir sebagian hidupnya. Bisakah ia mendapatkan sedikit kebahagian itu? Setidaknya ia sangat ingin berharap itu terjadi ,tapi akankah Luhan bisa mendapatkanya?

***flasback***

_**~~ semasa kecil ~~**_

Awal Luhan menjalani kesulitan dalam hidupnya ketika ia masih kecil bahkan bisa dikatakan masih balita. Kedua otangtua yang selama ini menjaga dan melahirkannya harus pergi meninggalkannya menuju alam yang lebih tenang dan indah, surga. Itulah nama tempatnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan, apa ia sebatang kara? Tentu saja tidak, ia mendapat orangtua yang baru. Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang bekerja pada orangtua Luhan, sebelum meninggal mereka menitipkan Luhan kepada sepasang suami istri tersebut untuk merawat Luhan. Tapi kedua orang tua luhan sepertinya salah menitipkan anaknya, karna ketika luhan beranjak tumbuh kedua otangtua barunya malah memperlakukan Luhan seperti seorang pembantu . Padahal seharusnya luhan menikmati masa kecilnya dengan bermain bersama teman sebayanya. Tapi Luhan harus mengurungkan niatnya jika ia tak ingin badan lebam dipukuli oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Orang tua baru Luhan tidak bekerja, sang ayah hanya pengangguran saja. Mereka hanya menghabiskan keseharianya dengan minum dan berjudi dirumahnya. Terkadang mereka tak segan untuk menyuruh Luhan pergi membeli minuman (miras) dan jika tidak memiliki uang mereka akan menyuruh Luhan untuk mencuri. Jika tidak mendapatkanya luhan harus siap menerima pukulan dan caci makian dari sang ibu.

"Luhan! Luhan! Ck! Kemana anak itu eohh?" Gerutu yeoja paruh baya . Bisa dipanggil Heechul

"Ne eomma, ini lulu" ujar seorang yeoja kecil bernama Luhan

"Kau darimana eoh? Berhenti lah bermain - main. Sekarang belikan ibu minuman (miras) lagi . Jika kau tidak mendapatkannya maka eomma akan memukulmu" ucap yeoja paruh baya tersebut dengan suara marah

"Uang?"

"Ck! Eomma tidak punya uang. Kau curi saja"

"Ta - tapi eom-.. " jawab luhan dengan takut - takut

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian. PERGI SEKARANG" Ucapnya dengan suara tinggi

**SKIP**

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ketika eommanya menyuruh ia untuk mencuri minuman. Sebotol minuman yang membuat Luhan muntah saat menciumnya . Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan mencuri minuman, ia sudah sering sekali disuruh oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk mencuri jika tidak punya uang. Mungkin selama Luhan ini masih beruntung karena aksi mencurinya tidak ketahun, bilapun ketahun maka Luhan akan menunjukan wajah polos cantik, sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan iba .

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?" Teriak seorang namja paruh baya yang memiliki perut buncit dengan kepala botak dan jenggot nya yang tebal saat luhan hendak mengambil sebotol minuman

"A - ajjusi" jawab Luhan gagap

"Kau mau mencuri eoh?"

"A - anio Lu - lu hanya.. "

"Hanya APA? Kemari kau" setelah meneriaki yeoja cantik yang hampir menangis tersebut, ajussi tua itu menarik tangan Luhan. Tangannya sudah berada diatas seakan sudah siap untuk memberi pukulan pada Luhan

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Hikss,, ajjusi sakit , lulu sakit ajjusi hiks,," ucap luhan dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi air mata, bahkan wajah yeoja mungil tersebut sudah memerah menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Dasar kau! Kecil - kecil sudah mau mencuri. Sekarang pulang!" Usir namja tua tersebut

"Hikss,, tapi lulu akan dipukul kalau tidak bawa minuman itu ajjusi" ucap luhan terisak

"Apa peduliku . Pergi kau"

**SKIP**

"Hikss,, eomma badan lulu sakit dipukul ajjussi" ucap luhan berusaha mengadu kepada eommanya, memberitahu betapa badanya saat ini benar - benar sakit.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak membawa minuman? Masuk kau!" Teriak heechul yang sepertinya tidak peduli akan keadan anaknya yang sakit tersebut.

"Anio eomma hikss,, jangan pukul lulu" mohon luhan pada sang eomma

"Bukankah eomma sudah bilang , jika kau tidak mendapatkan minuman maka eomma akan memukulmu"

BUGH

BUGH

"Hiksss,, appo eomma sakit. Jangan pukul lulu eomma" isak Luhan

Hal seperti ini seakan menjadi kebiasaan bagi para tetangga yang mendengarnya . Bukan mereka tidak mau menolong Luhan, tapi percuma saja malah mereka yang menjadi korban mulut ataupun fisik dari heechul. Yeoja tersebut benar - benar sangat kejam #maafkan_saya

_**~~ semasa remaja ~~ **_

"Itu Luhan?" Ucap yeoja tag name krystal

"Ne" balas yeoja yang ada disebelahnya bernama sunny

"Jadi kau benar ingin mengerjainya?" Tanya krystal

"Tentu saja. Dia itu jalang, padahal hanya yeoja miskin . Ia beruntung karena pintar dan mendapatkan beasiswa . Jika tidak ia tidak mampu bersekolah disni" ucap sunny sinia

"Hmm, jika saja ia tidak menjadi idola para namja disekolah ini, maka aku tidak akan mengerjainya. Tapi ini sudah kelewatan batas. Ayoh" ucap krystal dan segera mengajak sunny untuk mendekati Luhan

"Hai Lulu" ucap sunny memanggil Luhan sengan nama lulu, nama yang biasa digunakan para siswa untuk memanggil Luhan

"Ne, sunny - shi? "

"Ck! Sok formal sekali bahasamu" ucap krystal sinis

"Emm aku han-.. "

"Ck! Sudahlah ikut kami sekarang!" Ucap krystal menarik tangan luhan paksa

"Kalian mau apa? Lepaskan" ucap luhan berusaha meberontak, bukan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kedua yeoja tersebut. Luhan sudah tau sikap jahat dan sombong kedua gadis ini.

"Kau berani melawan? Ingat baik - baik Luhan yang memberikan beasiswa kepadamu adalah appaku. Aku tidak akan segan - segan untuk mencabut beasiswamu" ancam sunny kepada luhan yang berusaha melawan mereka. Sunny memang anak dari kepala sekolah. Orang yang berbaik hati memberi Luhan beasiswa. Dan benar saja tubuh Luhan seketika menegang mendengar ancaman sunny. Ia akan lemah jika sudah menyakut sekolahnya.

BYURRRRR

Seember air yang sudah dicampuri telur busuk berhasil menghantam seluruh tubuh Luhan yang tidak mampu untuk berbuat apa - apa dan hanya diam saja. Ia seperti akan sudah kebal dilakukan seperti ini.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan sok cantik hahahah" ucap krystal puas akan hasil kerjanya

"Ayohhh kita pergi. Disini bau sekali" ucap sunny sambil menutup hidungnya

"Hiksss,,, hikssss" Luhan hanya mampu menumpahkan air matanya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa jika sudah seperti ini.

**SKIP**

"Ajhuma!" Panggil Luhan setelah sampai disebuh rumah yang seserhana

"Eoh, Luhan? Ya ampun apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Ucap yeoja yang sudah berumur namun tetap cantik yang kaget melihat penampilan Luhan

"Emm aku dikerjai" ucap Luhan dengan cengirannya

"Aigooo lebih baik kau mandi sana" ucap yeoja tersebut prihatin .

Leetuk, itu lah nama yeoja tersebut . Yeoja tersebut menjadi rumah baru untuk Luhan . Ia bertemu dengan leetuk saat dirinya kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan akan siksaan eommanya. Yeoja cantik tersebut iba dengan Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk tinggal dengannya saja. Disini Luhan mulai menikmati masa indah karena ia mulai merasakan kasihsayang. Biarpun seperti itu Luhan tidak manja dan bermalas - malasan . Luhan tetap bekerja dan membantu Leetuk untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka. Luhan bekerja setelah pulang sekolah dan tak jarang ia akan pulang sangat malam karna Luhan bukan hanya melakukan satu pekerjaan, bahkan ia bisa melakukan 3 pekerjaan dalam seminggu #kaya_ensang . Sebenarnya leetuk tidak tega dan sudah membujuk Luhan untuk tidak banyak bekerja . Apalagi setelah melihat wajah Luhan yang setiap harinya pucat karena bekerja. Tapi Luhan terlalu keras kepala untuk menuruti leetuk .

***flasback end***

_**~~ masa dewasa masa saat ini ~~**_

Umur Luhan sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Umurnya yang semakin bertambah membuat kadar kecantiknya juga bertambah. Tapi tetap saja , bukan berarti beban kehidupan Luhan berkurang, bahkan bebannya makin bertambah . Ia harus mengurungkan niatanya untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi diuniversitas karena tidak memiliku uang. Tapi bukan berarti ini membuatnya sedih dan terpuruk, ia tetap bahagia. Karena ia yakin Tuhan pasti mempunyai rencana yang indah untuknya.

"Luhan!" Panggil seorang yeoja cantik, sepertinya dia adalah rekan kerja Luhan

"Ne , Xiumin Eonni?" Jawab Luhan

"Hari ini kita akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya katena cafe ini sudah dipesan untuk acara" ucap Xiumin sambil melepaskan celemek ditubuhnya

"Jinjah? Akhirnya kita pulang lebih awal juga" ucap Luhan dengan senyum cantik dibibirnya.

"Awal apanya? Kita tetap pulang malamkan" cibir xiumin

"Heheheh" cengir Luhan imut

"Aigooo dongsaengku cantik sekali eoh" ucap xiumin yang gemas akan wajah cantik sahabatnya ini "Ayohh pulang dan beristirahat" sambung xiumin

"Ne eonni, kajja" ucap Luhan

**SKIP**

Luhan tidak henti - hentinya menunjukan senyum cantiknya kepada orang - orang yang ada disekitarnya. Ia sekarang sedang duduk dihalte menunggu bis datang untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi tiba - tiba saja perhatian Luhan teralihkan pada seorang namja yang eerr tua tapi tetap terlihat tampan yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Namja yersebut terus berjalan dan mengarah kepada jalan raya yang ramai akan mobil berlalu lalang.

"AJJUSI AWAS" Teriak Luhan setelah melihat mobil truk yang berjalan kearah namja tersebut dan sepertinya ia tidak sadar akan ada mobil yang datang kearahnya.

BRUKK

"Yakk! Jika mau bunuh diri jangan disini, pergilah kesuangai han sana" teriak namja tua marah karena merasa kesal akan tingkah laku aneh namja yang baru saja hampir ditabraknya.

"Ajussi kau tidak apa - apa? Ahhh.. " ringis Luham pada bahunya

"Hah? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu nona cantik. Kau baik - baik saja kan?" Ucap namja tersebut yang tersadar akan tingkah laku bodohnya

"Aku ba- appo " ringis Luhan yang tidak tahan akan sakit dibahunya

"Sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit" ujar namja tersebut dan segra menggendong Luhan

houspital

"Bahunya membiru karena terbentur jalan. Dan yang lainya tidak ada yang parah . Saya akan memberikan obatnya agar biru dibahunya tidak parah" ucap dokter kepada luhan dan namja tersebut

"Emmm, terimakasi dok" ucap namja tersebut kepada sang dokter

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"ucap dokter

"Ne" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Ucap namja tersebut datar

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang harus dilakukan setiap manusia? Saling menolong. Aku tidak tega membiarkan ajjusi mencium mobil truk tersebut" ucap Luhan polos dan berhasil menciptakan senyum diwajah namja tampan itu

"Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan. Ajjusi? " tanya Luhan balik

"Panggil saja aku kyuhyun" jawab namja yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun

"Ohh. Emm ajjusi aku harus pulang" ucap Luhan yang merasa bahwa hari semakin malam dan ia juga tidak suka berlama - lama di rumah sakit.

"Hmmm, biar ajjusi antar ne?" Tawar kyuhyun pada Luhan

"Anio, gwencana ajjusi aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku masih ada urusan " bohong Luhan, ia tidak mau merepotkan namja tersebut

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ucapkan apa permintaanmu sebagai balasan karena telah menolongku" tanya kyuhyun

"Ajussi! Aku melakukannya dengan iklas dan tidak minta imbalan sedikitpun. Aku hanya berpesan agar ajjusi tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa ajjusi melakukan hal seperti tadi. Tapi aku bukan siapa - siapa dan tidak pantas untuk tahu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ajjusi. Anyeong " ucap luhan panjang lebar dan beranjak pergi.

Dan namja tampan tersebut hanya diam sambil menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Senyum tampan diwajah nya tidak bisa hilang setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tubuhnya seakan menghangat dan sepintas keinginan menyelip dibenaknya. Perasaan ingin memiliki, memiliki bukan berarti ia harus menjadikan Luhan istrinya. Heyy dia sudah memiliki seorang istri.

"Luhan, kau akan menjadi menantuku"

TBC

Hai saya datang dengan cerita baru . Saya harap ini nggak aneh dan cingu pada suka. Tolong reviewnya ya. Jika banyak yang ingin lanjut maka saya bakalan lanjutkan. Anyeongggg


	3. Chapter 3

**TITTLE : MY YEOJA , SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER**

**CAST : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**PAIRING : Bertambah sepanjang cerita**

**GENRE : SAD, HURD, FAMILY , ROMANCE **

**RATING : T**

**LENGETH : 1 /?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S/GS( GENDER SWITCH)**

**SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita? **

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

~~ Kringggg ~~

Luhan tidak tahu harus senang atau bahagia saat ini. Sedaritadi tak henti - henti orang yang terus masuk kedalam cafe tempatnya bekerja. Hey? Bukankah seharusnya Luhan bahagia karena banyak pelanggan yang datang?

"Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu Lu, kau membuat namja disini gila" tegur xiumin, benar saja hampir seluruh namja dicafe tersebut memperhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan terpesona. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Luhan, jika iya mungkin matanya katarak.

"Tapi eon mereka semakin banyak . Aku lelah melayaninya" keluh Luhan

"Ck! Salahkan wajahmu yang cantik itu. Tentu saja mereka kesini untuk melihatmu" tutur xiumin . Memang setiap harinya cafe tempat Luhan bekerja selalu didatang banyak namja, entah itu anak sekolahan ataupun namja dewasa yang masih jomblo. Bahkan namja yang sudah memiliki pacar pun terang - terangan juga kagum akan wajah cantik Luhan.

"Terus harus bagaimana? Masa aku harus mendandani wajahku dengan arang" ujar Luhan polos

"Hahahahaha, kau lucu sekali. Sudahlah jangan banyak mengeluh sebentar lagi pekerjaan kita selesai kok" ucap xiumim berusaha menghibur Luhan

~~ Kringg ~~

"Anyeong nona cantik"

"Ck! Anda mau pesan ap- eoh kyuhyun ajjusi" ujar Luhan kaget

"Luhan?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga kaget

"Anyeong ajjusi" sapa Luhan ceria

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan senyum manis dibibirnya

"Ne, ajjusi mau pesan apa?"

"Emmmm, berikan aku satu coffe yang paling enak disini" jawab Kyuhyun

"Ne"

**SKIP _ TIME**

"Ajjusi ini pesananmu" ucap Luhan setelah sampai dimeja kyuhyun

"Bisa temani ajjusi minum Lu?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Emmmm... Baiklah" jawab Luhan setelah melihat keadan cafe yang mulai sepi dan Luhan rasa xiumin bisa menanganinya sendiri. Lagipula ia juga lelah

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya kyuhyun tiba - tiba

"20 ajjusi" jawab Luhan dengan senyum cantik diwajahnya

"Tidak kuliah?" Kali ini pertanyaan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Luhan diam sejenak

"Emmmm,, aku tidak punya biaya untuk kuliah" jawab luhan dengan jujur, meskipun senyum dibibirnya sedikit berkurang.

"Kedua orangtuamu tidak bekerja?" Kali ini pertanyaan kyuhyun berhasil membuat Luhan terdiam cukup lama, bahkan tidak ada senyum diwajahnya lagi hanya ada mimik kesedihan diwajah cantik tersebut.

"Mereka sudah meninggal" lirih Luhan namun berhasil ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat namja tampan tersebut kaget

"Seharusnya ajjusi tidak bertanya seperti itu. Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun menyesal

"Gwencana ajjusi" jawab Luhan dengan wajah ceria. Awalnya kyuhyun kaget dengan ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Namun ia segera menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman _"dia sangat tegar" batin kyuhyun _

"Jadi kau tinggal dengan siapa, Lu?"

"Kenapa ajjusi sangat ingin tahu tentang Lulu?" Tanya Luhan bingung dan berhasil menciptakan mimik kaget diwajah Kyuhyun

"Emmm, ajjusi hanya bertanya. Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat semenyesal mungkin.

"Lulu tinggal dengan ajhuma" jawab Luhan, entah kenapa Luhan tidak merasa takut untuk bercerita dengan ajjusi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini

"Wahhhhh, kalau begitu ajjusi harus berterimaksi pada ajhumamu?"

"Berterima kasih? Wae?"

"Kerena sudah menjaga malaikat secantik ini" tutur kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar

"Ajjusi berlebihan"

"Jadi ajjusi boleh kerumahmu? Untuk bertemu ajhumamu?" Tanya kyuhyun dan tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan

"Ajjusi akan memberimu pistol sebagai bekal kalau ajjusi macam - macam" jawab kyuhyun yang tahu akan wajah kaget, ragu dan ketakutan Luhan.

"Emmm, tidak perlu seperti itu ajjusi. Lulu percaya kok, tapi lulu harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan Lulu terlebih dahulu" tutur Luhan

"Tentu, selesaikanlah. Ajjusi akan menunggu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tampan

_** My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~**_

Luhan tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Saat Luhan sudah membawa Kyuhyun kerumahnya dan membawa kedepan hadapan leetuk ajhuma, ajjusi tua tapi tampan tersebut langsung memeluk leetuk. Padahal Luhan belum memperkenalkannya. Bahkan kedua orang tersebut malah asyik berbincang tanpa memikirkan Luhan yang ada didekat mereka

"Ehemm ehemm, disini ada orang" ucap Luhan kesal

"Eh Lulu? Kemari sayang" jawab leetuk yang sepertinya baru sadar bahwa disini ada Luhan

"Jadi jelaskan" tanya Luhan to the point

"Kyuhyun ajjusi adalah teman ajhuma waktu masa SMA dulu lu. Ajhuma tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi" tutur leetuk

"Oooo" jawab luhan ber'oh' ria

"Sekarang kau pergi mandilah" perintah leeteuk

"Ne" jawab Luhan

"Dia sangat cantik" ucap kyuhyun

"Ne, aku beruntung memilikinya" ucap leeteuk

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau bertemu denganya?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Ne?"

"Luhan sudah menceritakannya" ucap kyuhyun yang mengerti akan arti wajah leeteuk

"Hahh" leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak dan menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu Luhan dan kehidupan Luhan dulunya yang berhasil membuat kyuhyun kaget dan sedih secara bersamaan

"Aku tidak menyangka hidupnya bisa seperti itu" lirih kyuhyun

"Boleh aku membawanya?" Tanya kyuhyun yang berhasil menimbulkan kerutan diwajah leeteuk

"Aku ingin dia menjadi menantuku" sambung kyuhyun dan semakin membuat kerutan kebingungan diwajah leeteuk bertambah

"Entah kenapa saat pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah senang. Wajah dan sifatnya selalu berhasil membuatku selalu tersenyum. Ada kehangatan yang menjalar dan kurasa ia bisa menjadi istri dari putraku. Selama ini sangat sulit mencari yeoja yang cocok dengan putraku tersebut tapi kali ini aku menemukannya. Dia adalah Luhan" tutur kyuhyun

"Lalu putramu bisa menerimanya?" Tanya leeteuk

"Itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Tapi aku merasa Luhanlah yang pantas berada disisinya. Aku tidak mau menantu seperti temanku. Dia pergi meninggalkan suami dan menantunya karena bangkrut. Dan Luhan, aku merasa dia tidak akan seperti itu. Aku yakin Luhan akan nyaman disana. Apakah boleh?" Tanya kyuhyun sekaligus mengakhiri penjelasanya. Tetapi leeteuk hanya diam saja

"Apa benar Luhan akan bahagia?" Tanya leeteuk setelah diam begitu lama

"Tentu" jawab kyuhyun mantap

"Aku sangat ingin Luhan bahagia. Boleh aku berharap padamu kyu?" Ucap leeteuk lemah

"Dia pasti bahagia leeteuk. Percaya padaku" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan leeteuk.

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah malam" ucap leeteuk

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau bisa membujuk Luhan"

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Suara sendok dan piring yang beradu menjadi musik sebagai pengiring suasana makan malam keluarga Oh. Tak ada satupun yang ingin mengeluarkan suara, benar - benar suasana yang mencekam. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi keluarga tersebut, jadi tidak perlu bingung.

"Besok kau ada acara Sehun?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Oh Kyuhyun kepada putra semata wayangnya

"Ani" jawab sang Putra Oh Sehun secara singkat, padat, jelas, dingin dan datar . Tapi kyuhyun tidak mempermasalhkannya karena ini memang sifat yang ia turunkan.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut appa dan eomma untuk menemui orang yang sudah menolong appa waktu itu?" Kyuhyun memang sudah bercerita kepada keluarganya tentang insiden waktu itu

"Aku juga harus ikut Yeobo?" Tanya sang istri, Oh Sungmin

"Tentu saja dan tidak ada penolakan. Termasuk kau Oh Sehun" ucap sang appa tegas yang sepertinya tau bahwa putranya akan melemparkan sebuh penolakan.

**SKIP _ TIME**

Keesokan harinya semua keluarga Oh sudah berangkat menuju cafe tempat Luhan bekerja. Dan rencana ini tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

"Kenapa kita kesini yeobo?" Tanya Sungmin bingung sedangkan Sehun dia hanya cuek saja

"Karena dia bekerja disini" jawab Kyuhyun

"Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sungmin yang sadar bahwa suaminya tersebut begitu bahagia, terlihat dari senyum diwajahnya yang tidak pernah hilang

"Benarkah? Ap- eh itu dia datang" ucap Kyuhyun terpotong setelah melihat Luhan datang

"Ajjusi kenapa mencari Lulu?" Tanya Luhan setelah sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun

"Ajjusi ingin memperkenlkan Lulu pada keluarga ajjusi" jawab Kyuhyun

"Ehh?" Kaget Luhan

"Duduklah dulu" ucap Kyuhyun menyuruh Luhan duduk disampaingnya, sedangkan sungmin dan sehun berada dihadapan mereka

"Nahh Lulu ini keluarga ajjusi, ini Oh sungmin istriku dan Oh Sehun putraku. Dan yeobo, sehun ini Luhan wanita cantik yang telah menolongku kemarin" jelas kyuhyun

"Anyeong" sapa sungmin datar dan sehun tetap saja diam

"Emmm, anyeong" balas Luhan canggung sambil menatap Sungmin sekilas dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada orang yang berada didepannya

DEG

DEG

Luhan bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sedaritadi jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak kencang saat matanya beradu dengan mata Sehun. Ia akui bahwa namja yang ada dihadapannya benar - benar sangat tampan. Mata setajam elang yang juga menatapnya, kulit yang super putih dan Oh Luhan benar - benar tidak bisa mendeakripsikan namja tampan yang begitu sempurna dihadapannya ini.

Tidak jauh berbeda, Sehun juga bingung dengan dirinya. Matanya sulit dialihkan dari yeoja cantik yang berada dihadapanya. Ia sadar bahwa mata yeoja tersebut seperti mata rusa, mempesona sekali. Sehun benar - benar kagum akan pahatan Tuhan untuk yang satu ini. _"Ck! Kau aneh Sehun, seperti tidak pernah melihat yeoja cantik saja" monolog Sehun_ dan segera memutuskan kotak matanya dengan Luhan setelah sadar bahwa sepertinya sang appa juga memperhatikannya dengan senyum bodoh diwajahnya.

"Aigoo, tatapanmu seperti ingin memakannya Sehun" ejek Kyuhyun dan hanya mendapatkan dengusan dari Sehun

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau senang bukan dengan pilihan appa?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan senyum diwajahnya. Bukan mendapat jawaban tapi tatapan tajam yang bingung dari seorang Sehun

"Yeobo, apa maksudmu?" Tanya sungmin bingung akan pertanyaan dari suaminya

"Ajjusi.. " panggil Luhan lirih dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu? Kalian seperti ingin menelanku hidup - hidup" ucap Kyuhyun bergidik takut

"Ajjusi aku harus pergi, masih banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku" ucap Luhan dan segera berlalu pergi.

"Aku ingin pulang"ucap Sehun yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Ne yeobo, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini dirumah agar lebih jelas" ucap sungmin . Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, ia bingung apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi

**SKIP _ TIME**

"Appa! Apa maksud appa tadi? Appa ingin menjodohkan aku dengan yeoja tersebut?" Tanya sehun kesal setelah sampai dirumah mereka

"Ye - yeobo yang diucapkan sehun tidak benarkan?" Tanya sungmin kaget

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti Sehun, appa memang memilihnya untukmu" jawab kyuhyun

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengenalnya appa" ucap sehun frustasi

"Kau akan mengenalnya nanti" balas kyuhyun

"Appa keterlaluan, bahkan aku tidak mencintainya. Appa tidak berhak mengatur siapa yang menjadi istriku"

"Appa berhak Sehun karena aku adalah orangtuamu. Cinta? Lambat laun kau akan mencintainya apalagi dia gadis yang baik dan cantik yang pasti mudah membuatmu jatuh cinta"

"Persetan dengan wajah cantiknya appa, aku tidak bisa" ucap sehun dan ingin beranjak pergi

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKKAN SEHUN" Ucap Tuan Oh dengan suara tinggi yang berhasil membuat pergerakan sehun berhenti bahkan istrinya sendiri kaget akan kelakuan suaminya tersebut, selama ini ia jarang sekali meneriaki putranya

"Dia adalah yeoja terbaik untuk mendampingimu. Pilihan appa tidak akan salah." sambung Kyuhyun

"Appa" ucap sehun lemah

"Kau harus menurutiku Oh sehun. Selama ini appa selalu menuruti apa kemauanmu dan tidak pernah mencampuri urusan hidupmu. Tapi sekarng kau harus ikuti apa kata appa"ucap kyuhyun dan diam adalah jawaban dari sehun. Namja tampan tersebut berusaha meminta bantuan eommanya melalui tatapan.

"Yeobo ini sudah keterlaluan. Kita tidak mengenal Luhan dan sepertinya dia berasal dari kalangan bawah" ucap sungmin berusaha membantu putranya

"Aku tidak peduli Luhan berasal dari mana dan aku sudah mengenl Luhan " ucap kyuhyun

"Yeo-.. "

"Keputusanku sudah final, Luhan akan menjadi istri Sehun. Appa yakin pilihan appa tidak salah. Kau harus menerimanya sehun jika memang namamu masih ingin tercantum didaftar keluarga Oh" ucap kyuhyun tegas dan segera berlalu pergi.

"Shittt! Sial" umpat sehun frustasi dan berlalu pergi. Hanya meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri dengan banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk diotaknya.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~**_

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang dibanting berhasil menghentikan kegiatan leeteuk didapur. Iya yakin si pelaku adalah rusa cantiknya.

"Lulu kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya leeteuk setelah sampai dikamar Luhan dan menemukan yeoja tersebut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut

"..."

"Lulu" panggil leeteuk karena tidak mendapat jawaban

"Ani, Lulu hanya kelelahan" jawab Luhan bohong

"Benarkah? Lulu tidak pandai berbohong kalau begitu" jawab leeteuk sambil terkekeh

"Hahhh? Kyuhyun ajjusi menyebalkan" ucap Luhan setelah meyibak selimutnya

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya leeteuk

"Ajjusi memperkenalkan Lulu dengan kelyarganya"

"Lalu yang membuatmu kesal apa?" Tanya leeteuk penasaran

"Lulu bingung dengan perkataan ajjusi. Dia bilang keputranya 'Kau senang dengan pilihan appa?" Ucap Luhan kesal

"Ckckckck, lalu jawaban putranya apa?" Tanya leeteuk terkikik geli

"Entahlah, Lulu langsung pergi saja"ucap Luhan

"Emmm, apa putranya tampan?"

BLUSHH

Tiba - tiba saja pipi Luhan mendadak memerah, bahkan Luhan akui namja tersebut benar - benar sempurna

"Eyyyy, sepertinya sangat tampan sampai - sampai membuat wajah rusa ajhuma memerah" goda leeteuk

"Aissss ajhumma" ucap Luhan malu dan hanya gelak tawa leeteuk terdengar

"Lu, ajhuma ingin bicara denganmu" ucap leeteuk berubah serius

"Bicara apa?" Jawab Luhan kaget akan perubahan ajhuma-nya

"Ajhuma akan mengabulkan keinginan Lulu. Bukankan Lulu ingin memanggil ajhuma dengan sebutan eomma?"

"Emm, tentu. Bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan atusias

"Tapi Lulu juga harus mau menuruti kemauan ajhumha ne?"

"Emmn, tentu"

"Menikahlah dengan putra Kyuhyun ajjusi" Ucap leeteuk pelan, ada perasaan tidak rela disana. Ia tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan rusanya

"A - ajhuma, a - apa yang ajhuma katakan?" Tanya Luhan kaget

"Ini juga demi kebaikan Lulu. Lulu pasti bahagia disana" ucap leeteuk sendu

"Kebahagian Lulu bersama ajhuma. Lulu rela tidak memanggil ajhuma dengan eomma, asalkan Lulu bersama ajhuma"

"Kau akan nyaman disana"

"Ajhuma pikir aku tidak nyaman disini? Bahkan aku sangat nyaman didekat ajhuma"

"TAPI DISANA HIDUPMU LEBIH TERJAMAIN. KAU TIDAK AKAN BEKERJA SEPERTI SAAT INI LU" Bentak leeteuk

"A - ajhuma" seru Luhan kaget, selama ini ajhumanya tersebut tidak pernah membentaknya

"Ajhuma tidak bahagia Lu" ucap leeteuk lemah

"Ne?" Luhan bingung akan pernyataan yang dilontarkan yeoja paruh baya tersebut

"Ajhuma tidak bahagia didekatmu" ucap leeteuk bohong. Bahkan leeteuk tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata tersebut

"Ajhuma bohong" ucap Luhan yang sudah berurai air mata

"BAGAIMANA AJHUMA BISA BAHAGIA LU. SELAMA INI AJHUMA SELALU MELIHATMU MENDERITA, ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MENYIKSA AJHUMA. KAU BEKERJA DEMI AJHUMAKAN. DENGAN MELIHATMU MENIKAH MAKA AJHUMA AKAN BAHAGIA . Ajhuma mohon"ucap leeteuk dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya

"Ajhuma.. " ucap Luhan lirih. Yeoja cantik tersebut bergerak kearah leeteuk dan memeluknya.

"Hiks,, Benarkah lulu hanya membuat hikss,, ajhuma menderita?" Tanya luhan terisak

"Ajhuma seperti menanggung beban pikiran Lu. Ajhuma selalu melihatmu kelelahan karena bekerja hanya demi menanggung biaya hidup. Seharusnya yeoja seumuran sepertimu tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Ajhuma mencari cara agar bisa membuatmu bahagia, tapi apa? Yeoja tua sepertiku tidak berguna, dan dengan kau menikah bersama putra kyuhyun pasti kau bahagia. Maka ajhuma tidak perlu memikirkanmu lagi dan beban pikiran ajhuma hilang Lu. Kebahagianmu juga kebahgian ajhuma. Kau mau kan?"

"Hikss,, jika itu memang bisa membuat ajhuma bahagia, lulu akan melakukannya" jawab Luhan pasrah.

'_Maafkan ajhuma Lu. Bahkan ajhuma tidak rela berpisah denganmu, ajhuma begitu menyayangimu. Kau sudahku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, dan ajhuma berbohong sangat besar jika bilang kalau ajhuma tidak bahagia berada didekatmu. Bahkan ajhuma sangat bahagia. Sekalilagi maafkan ajhuma, ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Semoga kau bahagia" batin leeteuk_

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Decak kagum tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut seorang yeoja. Yeoja tersebut benar - benar kagum akan pengantin yang sedang diriasnya saat ini. Yeoja tersebut sangat cantik, seperti dewi yunani yang turun dari langit. Tapi ada satu yang kurang dari yeoja tersebut, tidak ada senyum diwajahnya. Padahal ini hari pernikahanya

"Nona, anda kenapa? Bukankah ini hari pernikahanmu? Seharusnya kau bahagia, apalagi menikah dengan Tuan Oh Sehun. Dia sangat tampan, anda pasti beruntung menikahinya" ucap yeoja perias tersebut bernama Sooyoung

Luhan, yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi istri dari Seorang Oh Sehun. Tapi benarkah ia beruntung dan bahagia jika bersama Oh sehun.

**Luhan pov**

Benarkah aku bahagia nanti? Tapi bagaimana? Bahkan aku rasa Sehun seperti tidak suka kepadaku. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan ajhuma pergi kesebuah restoran, tentu saja untuk bertemu keluarga Oh dan membicarakan pernikahan. Aku ingin sekali menolaknya, tapi demi ajhuma aku harus menerimanya. Dari wajah sehun aku bisa melihat kalau namja tersebut juga tidak suka akan perjodohan ini, tapi anehnya dia menerima begitu saja. Setelah membicarakan hal tersebut, kyuhyun ajjusi menyuruh aku dan sehun untuk pergi berdua saja, sekedar mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi sehun malah mengantarku pulang tanpa berniat bicara padaku sedikitpun. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat aku yakin sehun tidak menyukaiku,saat aku keluar dari mobil dan dia mengucapkan serangkai kalimat yang tidak bisa aku lupakan

"**Dengar baik - baik Luhan, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Dan sepertinya kau tidak akan nyaman berada dirumahku nanti"**

Dan aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan bahagia**. **

**Luhan pov End**

"Cahhh nona Oh, sekarang sudah selesai. Berdirilah" ujar sooyoung

"Ohh ya tuhan, kau benar - benar sangat cantik Luhan" kagum sooyoung lagi

Siapa yang tidak kagum dengan Luhan sekarang, yeoja tetsebut benar - benar cantik. Memakai gaun putih yang memanjang sampai lantai, bagian bahunya terekspos begitu saja, rambut yang setengah diikat dan bawahnya dibuat bergerai begitu saja. Benar - benar seperti dewi, miranda kerr pun pasti kalah.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu" Tegur leeteuk pada sooyoung yang terus menatap Luhan

"Hehehe mian, dia sudah selesai" ucap sooyoung

"Hemmm, terima kasih" ucap leeteuk

"Kau sangat cantik sayang" ucap leeteuk sambil membelai pipi Luhan

"Gomawo ajhuma" ucap Luhan

"Eomma sayang, panggil aku eomma" ucap leeteuk

"Kau marah pada eomma?" Tanya leeteuk

"Ani, apapun demi eomma. Selama ini Lulu hanya membebani eomma sekarang lulu harus membalasnya dengan mengabuli kemauan eomma" jawab Luhan dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Baiklah, kangin ajjusi sudah menunggu" ucap leeteuk

**SKIP _ TIME **

Kangin adalah pemilik restoran tempat Luhan bekerja. Namja tersebut memang sangat baik kepada Luhan, bahkan ia sudah menganggap Luhan anaknya sendiri. Dan dia lah yang akan menemani Luhan selama perjalanan menuju sehun dialtar

"Kau siap Luhan?" Tanya kangin ajjusi sambil memegang tangan Luhan

"Aku siap"

**TBC**

**Ottoke? Membosankan ya. Mian hanya ada ini diotak saya T.T Untuk saat ini Sehun belum begitu muncul, chapter depan pasti udah muncul kok. Tolong reviewnya. Dan terimakasih yang sudah review sebelumnya . Anyeong**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITTLE : MY YEOJA , SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER**

**CAST : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**PAIRING : Bertambah sepanjang cerita**

**GENRE : SAD, HURD, FAMILY , ROMANCE **

**RATING : T**

**LENGETH : 3/?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S/GS( GENDER SWITCH)**

**SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita? **

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

"Wahhhhh! Tuan Oh kau sangat tampan, bak pangeran jatuh dari planet lain"

"Ck! Bisakah kau berhenti, kau sudah mengatakanya tadi. Aku bosan mendengarkannya"

'Ck! Ada apa si dengan pasangan pengantin ini, yeojanya cemberut. Sekarang namjanya marah - marah. Dasar pasangan aneh' batin sooyong kesal.

_***Sehun Pov***_

Ck! Perempuan ini benar - benar menyebalkan, lama - lama aku bisa gila berada didekatnya. Sudahlah aku harus memikirkan pernikahan yang membuatku juga frustasi, aaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhh ! Rasanya aku sedang memikul batu ribuan ton. Benar - benar menyebalkan.

Aku akui kalau yeoja yang bernama Luhan itu memang cantik ck! Bahkan sangat cantik, apalagi matanya itu. Jika sudah memandang matanya sangat sulit untuk dilepaskan, dan kurasa dia gadis yang baik. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak menyukainya apalagi jatuh cinta. Aku ini tipe orang yang susah untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta, jadi jangan harap bahwa Luhan akan mudah untuk mendapatkanku.

Haaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Sepertinya kau salah orang Luhan, kau tidak pantas bersamaku.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Luhan, ingat baik - baik aku melakukan ini secara terpaksa.

BRAK (Bunyi pintu dibuka)

DEG

DEG

Aisss! Ada apa dengan jantungku ini, kenapa rasanya berdetak sangat kencang. Jangan - jangan gara - gara yeoja itu, ini tidak mungkin. Tapi sungguh dia benar - benar sangat cantik saat ini, mata yang tetap mempesona, bahunya terekspos jelas, dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi dia benar - benar indah, seperti dewi - dewi Yunani. Biarpun aku terkejut, aku tidak menunjukanya begitu saja, tentu saja aku sembunyikan dengan wajah datar dan dinginku.

_***Sehun pov end***_

_***Luhan pov***_

"Kau siap Luhan?" Tanya kangin ahjusi padaku

"Aku siap" ucapku setelah menghebuskan nafas panjang. Kemudian para pelayan membukakan pintu, disana aku bisa melihat orang - orang yang datang, tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada kerabat dan temanku juga dari kerabat keluarga Oh. Leeteuk eomma duduk disamping xiumin eonni dan kyuhyun bersama istrinya berada disamping. Aku bisa melihat raut tidak suka dari sungmin ajhuma, sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku.

Sehun? Dia berada disana disamping pendeta, dia tampan. Dengan memakai tukxedo hitam dan rambut pirangnya *kaya diMV Growl* aku memang sudah mengagumi kesempurnaanya sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku sedikit beruntung akan memiliki suami yang tampan seperti Sehun. Meskipun aku tahu dia tidak menyukaiku. Hah! Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun? Aku juga tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nantinya.

_***Luhan pov end* **_

_***Author pov***_

Luhan dengan anggun berjalan menyusuri tapak demi tapak lantai yang beralaskan karpet untuk menuju Sehun disana. Suara riuh sudah terdengar sejak Luhan datang memasuki altar, tentu saja riuh karena kagum akan sosok dewi cantik tersebut, bahkan banyak yang berpendapat bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sangat cocok, tapi apakah hati dan perasaan mereka cocok?

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~**_

Setelah selesai mengadakan pernikahan dengan mengucapkan janji suci satu sama lain juga sebuah ciuman, kini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada dihotel. Tidak, mereka tidak tinggal disitu selamanya, tentu saja mereka akan tinggal dirumah keluarga Oh. Tapi Kyuhyun sengaja membiarkan untuk sehari berada dihotel, dengan tujuan tidak ingin menggangu malam pertama mereka. Tapi benarkah sehun dan Luhan akan melakukannya?

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Menikamati? Mungkin kata itu untuk Sehun saja, dia sangat santai dan cuek. Luhan juga makan tapi dengan perasaan tidak enak, suasananya benar - benar sangat hening, sepertinya Luhan tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

CREKK

Luhan segera mendongakan kepalanya setelah mendengar suara kursi yang digeser. Itu berasal dari Sehun, namja tersebut sepertinya sudah selesai makan dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja untuk menuju kamar. Dan Luhan hanya memandang punggung tersebut dengan sendu.

_**SKIP _ TIME**_

Ini sudah hampir tiga jam Luhan menunggu Sehun diluar kamar. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan matanya sudah benar - benar mengantuk. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk masuk kamar. Apa ia harus tidur disofa saja? Tapi ini sangat dingin dan Luhan tidak mau mati kedinginan

CEKLEK

"Ehh, Sehun - shi?" Ujar Luhan kaget saat tiba - tiba Sehun membuka pintu

"Kau mau kemana?" Sambung Luhan setelah tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun

"Tidurlah didalam" ucap sehun dingin, bahkan sangat dingin

"Emm, ta - tapi kau?" Tanya Luhan takut - takut

"Aku akan tidur diluar" jawab Sehun

"Kenapa tidak tidur didalam?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Kau pikir aku sudi tidur seranjang denganmu" ucap Sehun datar tanpa mandang Luhan

DEG

Luhan kaget akan jawaban Sehun, hatinnya tiba - tiba tiba berdenyut sakit, sebegitu tidak sukanyakah sehun denganya, bahkan ia tidak ingin satu kamar

"Wae?" Ucap luhan lirih sambil menunduk

"Ck! Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur atau aku aku berubah pikiran" ujar Sehun setengah meninggi dengan wajah datar

Dan Luhan hanya diam begitu saja, kakinya kelu untuk bergerak, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Bahkan sampai terdengar dengkuran halus dari wajah Sehun, Luhan juga tetap tidak bergerak, ia hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun yang tidur membelakanginya disebuah sofa.

Luhan segera memasuki kamarnya setelah rasa dingin mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Tapi baru saja beberapa menit Luhan masuk ia sudah keluar dengan membawa sebuah selimut tebal. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk Sehun karena sehun tidur tanpa ada selimut yang menutupi badanya, apalagi malam ini udara teras sangat dingin. Setelah menyelimuti sehun, Luhan beranjak kekamar untuk tidur. Tanpa ia ketahui Sehun sebenarnya belum tidur, ia sadar Luhan belum masuk kekamar karena tidak ada bunyi deritan pintu dan langkah kaki. Entah kenapa ia menunggu yeoja tersebut, ia juga tidak tahu. Tapi ia berhasil dibuat kaget dengan Luhan yang menyelimutinya, dan berbagai pikiran mulai muncul diotaknya. _' apa ia sengaja agar aku kasian padanya, ck! Itu tidak akan berhasil Luhan' batin sehun _

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Tepat pada pukul duabelas siang, pasangan suami istri Sehun dan Luhan pun pindah kekediaman Keluarga Oh. Tak ada pembicaraan antara mereka selama dalam perjalanan, bahkan selama dihotel sejak Luhan bangun Sehun sudah tidak ada. Luhan tidak tahu ia kemana karena memang Sehun tidak berpamitan. Sampai akhirnya Sehun datang dan tiba - tiba mengajaknya pergi. Apakah Sehun tidak sadar? Dia meninggalkan istrinya sendiri dihotel, mereka pengantin baru dan seharusnya mereka bersama. Tapi inilah akibatnya jika menikah tanpa ada rasa cinta

Bahkan saat Luhan tiba dikediaman keluarga Oh, yang menyambut hanyalah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sang istri dikamar dengan alasan sakit. Tentu saja hanya alasan dari sang istri karena tidak mau menyambut menantunya tersebut

_**SKIP _ TIME**_

Sekarang semua keluarga Oh termasuk Luhan sedang makan malam. Seperti biasa makan malam tersebut dengan suasana yang hening. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak enak dengan suasana ini, kerena ia yakin pasti Luhan tidak biasa. Sedangkan Sehun dan Ibunya hanya cuek saja.

"Besok appa akan berangkat kebeijing untuk mengurus perusahan kita disana" Ucap kyuhyun memecah keheningan

"Berapa lama?" Tanya sang istri

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin sekitar dua minggu" jawab kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sungmin

"Untukmu Sehun, jangan terlalu fokus akan pekerjaanmu dikantor. Pergilah berbulan madu" saran Kyuhyun kepada Sehun

"Aku sibuk appa" jawab Sehun malas

"SE- .."

"Gwencana appa, mungkin Sehun sibuk. Lagipula Bulan madu bukan hal yang wajib" ucap Luhan secepat mungkin memotong teriakan Kyuhyun yang berniat membentak putranya

"Tapi Lu, kau pe-.. "

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Sehun sambil beranjak pergi karena malas mendengar ucapan appanya

"Aku juga" ucap sungmin

"Anak dan ibu sama saja" umpat Kyuhyun kesal

"Gwencana appa" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus lengan Kyuhyun lembut dan berhasil membuat pria tersebut tenang

"Kuharap kau betah disini sayang" ucap Kyuhyun lembut

"Emmmm, tentu appa"

_**SKIP _ TIME **_

Setelah makan malam Luhan segera pergi kekamar untuk tidur. Disana ia mendapatkan sehun yang sudah tertidur. Luhan berjalan pelan kearah lemari untuk mengambil sebuah kasur tipis, ini adalah perjanjiannya dengan Sehun. Luhan disuruh memilih untuk tidur diatas atau dibawah karena sehun tidak ingin satu ranjang denganya. Akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk tidur dibawah saja. Luhan tidak merasa keberatan sekalipun, tidur seperti ini sudah biasa ia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin badan Sehun kesakitan jika ia memilih tidur diatas.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~**_

Ini adalah hari pertama Luhan dirumah tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut, takut hanya sekedar untuk bertemu Sungmin dan Sehun. Tapi ia harus berlapang dada menghadapi ini, bukankah nantinya dia tetap tinggal disini selamanya, mau tidak mau ia tetap bertemu. Dan sepertinya Luhan harus menarik kata - katanya jika ia memang mampu untuk tinggal disini selama hidupnya.

Sekarang Luhan sedang berada didapur, berdiam diri dengan berbagai pikiran yang terus berputar diotaknya. Ia merasa belum lapar untuk makan. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Sehun sedang sarapan, sungmin tidak mengijinkan Luhan sama sekali untuk makan satu meja dengannya, kecuali ada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Luhan menerimanya karena tidak ingin membuat masalah. Luhan tidak sendiri berada didapur, dia ditemani Kim ajhuma dan anaknya yang bekerja disini. Mereka berdua sangat baik dan terkadang anaknya tersebut sangat ceroboh.

_**SKIP**_

"Ck! Kau tidak merasa makanan ini asin Sehun?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ani" ucap Sehun

"Apa is-tri-mu tersebut sengaja ingin membuat eommamu marah eoh?" Ucap sungmin dengan menekankan kata istri yang ditujukan pada Luhan. Dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh

"LUHAN! LUHAN!" Teriak Sungmin

"Ne, eomma" ucap Luhan yang datang dari arah dapur

"Jangan memanggilku eomma, aku tidak menganggapmu sama sekali" ucap Sungmin dingin dan Luhan hanya diam sambil menunduk mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya

"Apa kau sengaja membuat makanan ini asin? Kau sengaja eoh?" Sambung sungmin kesal

"Ani, Lulu tidak bermaksud sama sekali" ucap Luhan, dia juga kaget kenapa masakanya bisa asin. Padahal menurutnya tadi masakan tersebut sudah pas, bahkan Sehunpun terlihat santai memakannya

"Bohong! Baru pertama dirumah ini saja kau sudah berani eoh" ucap sungmin marah dan menjambak rambut panjang Luhan

"Akhhhh! Appo eomma" ringis Luhan kesakitan sakit

"SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU EOMMA, AKU TIDAK SUDI MENERIMAMU MENJADI MENANTUKU" Ucap sungmin dengan nada tinggi dan semangkin kencamg menarik rambut Luhan

"Aku pergi" ucap Sehun malas, tidak ada rasa iba dari Sehun sedikitpun melihat Istrinya diperlakukan seperti itu

"Kau lihat? Bahkan suamimu sendiri tidak peduli denganmu. Tidak ada yang menerimamu disini Luhan, kecuali suamiku yang bodoh ITU" teriak Sungmin diakhir ucapnya dan membuat tangannya secara reflek semakin menarik rambut Luhan

"Hikssa,, appo hikss" isak Luhan

"Dasar cengeng" ucap sungmin dan melepaskan tarikanya dengan mendorong kepala Luhan keras

"Kau hanya membuat nafsu makanku hilang. Awas saja aku mendengar kau mengadu pada suamiku, kau akan menerima akibatnya" ujar sungmin dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kesakitan dengan cairan bening yang terus keluar dari mata rusanya

"Stttttttt! Nona gwencana, nyonya besar memang seperti itu" ucap kim ajhuma memeluk Luhan. Ia melihat sendiri kejadian tersebut, hatinya merasa iba pada Luhan dan membiarkan yeoja cantik tersebut menangis dibajunya.

_**SKIP**_

Luhan sekarang berada dikamarnya, kepalanya masih tetasa sakit padahal ia sudah mengurutnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kebencian Sungmin sampai harus membuatnya seperti ini. Kenapa ia yang disalahkan, ia juga terpaksa dalam hal ini.

Saat asik dengan lamunanya, Luham mencium bau yang aneh, seperti sesuatu yang gosong. Luhan secepat mungkin turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas setelah mendapatkan bau tersebut semakin menyengit. Mata Luhan berhasil dibuat kaget setelah mengetahui benda apa yang berbau tersebut.

"Ohh ya Tuhan kenapa pakainnya bisa gosong seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa

"Ottoke? Ini pakain eomma" gumam Luhan lirih

"Eonni!" Pekik seorang yeoja bernama Kim Jinri, anak dari Kim ajhuma

"Jinri - ah, apa kau yang menyetrikanya?" Tanya Luhan

"Ne eonni, aku lupa mengangkatnya karena sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil. Ottoke? Nyonya akan marah" ucap Jinri dengan mata yang sudah berkaca - kaca

"Ajhuma kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"Eomma pergi kesupermarket" jawab jinri

"Hikss,, eonni ottoke? Hikss, nyonya akan marah" isak jinri

"Apa dia pernah memukulmu?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidak, tapi dia melakukannya pada eomma hikss eonni tolong jinri"

Luhan hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sungmin tiba - tiba datang

N"Nyonya.. " gumam jinri lirih dan Luhan hanya diam saja

"Apa yang kau pegang Luhan?" Taanya sungmin penasaran dengan benda apa yang dipegang Luhan. Yeoja tersebut segera menarik baju yang digemgam Luhan dan merentangkannya. Matanya terbuka lebar setelah mengetahui bajunya bolong.

"APA INI?" Teriak sungmin dan Luhan hanya diam membisu bwgituan dengan jinri

"KAU APAKAN BAJUKU LUHAN?" Teriak sungmin dengan wajah merah menahan marah

"Eomma Lulu bisa je-.. "

_**PLAK**_

Sebuah tamparan berhasil Luhan terima dipipi kanannya, tangannya terkepal erat menahan pedih. Sedangkan jinri hanya bisa keget dengan mata yang terbuka lebar

"KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN LUHAN! KAU INGIN BALAS DENDAM EOH?" Teriak sungmin marah bahkan tangannya sudah terkepal erat menahan marah

"Ani eomma, lulu tidak ada maksud seperti itu" ucap Luhan

"LALU INI APA?" Tunjuk sungmin pada bajunya

"Lulu bisa jelaskan ini eomma" ucap Luhan berusaha ingin menjelaskan pada sungmin

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaslan. Sekarang kau ikut aku" ucap sungmin dingin dan menarik Luhan dirambutnya

"Akhhh! Eomma sakit, lepaskan eomma" mohon Luhan

"DIAM" Teriak Sungmin dan semakin jadi menarik Luhan. Sedangkan jinri pergi untuk mencari eommanya

"Hikss, sakit eomma" ucap Luhan disela isakanya dan mencoba melepaskan tangan sungmin dari rambutnya

"JIKA KAU MELEPASKANNYA, MAKA AKU JUGA AKAN MENYIKSA EOMMA DAN ANAK TADI YANG BERSAMAMU" Ancam Sungmin

"Hikss,, jangan eomma"

"Maka dari itu kau diamlah"

Sekarang Luhan sudah berada disebuah ruangan, tidak begitu besar hanya ada meja disitu.

"Tunggu disini" ucap sungmin tajam dan melepaskan tarikannya dengan keras. Seakan rambut Luhan adalah sebuah benda tidak berguna tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Luhan hanya diam berdiri dengan cairan bening terus keluar dari matanya. Kemudian sungmin datang dengan sebuah rotan ditangannya

"Kau sudah membuatku naik pitam Luhan" ucap sungmin tajam dan mengangkat rotan tersebut tinggi dan bersiap mengarahkanya pada betis Luhan

PLAKK

PLAKK

PLAKK

PLAKK

Berbagai pukulan terus menghujam betis Luhan, sungmin terus memukulnya tanpa ampun mungkin rasa bencinya terhadap Luhan terlalu besar sehingga permohon dari mulut Luhan tidak ia dulikan

PLAK

PLAK

"Hikss, sakit eomma" ucap luhan penuh dengan rasa sakit, Luhan seakan kembali kemasa lalunya dimana eommanya heechul selalu memukulnya.

"Dasar yeoja miskin tidak berguna, masih beruntung bisa masuk dikeluarga ini tapi tingkah laku memang keterlaluan" ujar sungmin

"Hikss,, hikss,," hanya isakan pilu yang terdengar dari Luhan, tidak ada permohonan lagi. Ia hanya diam membiarkan mertuanya tersebut memukulkanya sampai puas. Luhan seakan menganggap ini biasa.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Sarangjae ~~ **_

Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantornya, pekerjaannya makin menumpuk karena pekerjaan appanya juga ia yang harus menyelesaikanya. Ia masuk dengan keadaan rumahnya yang hening. Biasanya eommanya akan menyambut kedatangannya.

Sehun sudah akan menaiki tangga jika saja Kim Ajhuma tidak memanggilnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Tuan muda Sehun, i - itu nyo - nyonya-.. "

"Bicarlah yang jelas" ucap Sehun kesal

"Nyonya menyiksa nona muda tuan" ucap kim ajhuma

"Bukan urusanku" ucap sehun cuek dan berniat pergi tapi tanganya segera dicekal

"Tuan apa yang tuan katakan, nyonya terus memukul nona Luhan menggunakan rotan tuan, tolong nona Luhan" mohon kim ajhuma

"MWO? Eomma memukulnya menggunakan benda itu?" Ucap sehun kaget

"Ne tuan, mereka berada diruangan de- .." belum sempat kim ajhuma menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun sudah berlari dengan kencang, ia sudah tau mereka berada dimana

BRAKK

Sehun segera membuka pintu dengan keras dan bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan eommanya tersebut. Menurutnya ini sudah kelewatan batas . Bahkan Luhan sudah tidak berdaya disana dengan kaki yang sudah dipenuhi luka bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan darah

"EOMMA!" Teriak Sehun dan segera menuju keraha luhan dan eommanya.

"Sehun?" Ucap sungmin kaget

"APA YANG EOMMA LAKUKAN HAH?" Bentak sehun pada eommanya tanpa sadar dan meraih Luhan kedalam pelukannya, yeoja tersebut benar - benar sangat lemah.

"Eomma sudah keterlaluan" ucap Sehun tajam dan segera menggendong Luhan kekamarnya, meninggalkan sungmin yang masih kaget akan bentakan anakanya

_**SKIP**_

Sehun segera membaringkan Luhan ditempat tidur dan mengambil teleponnya untuk menghubungi dokter

"Hallo, dokter choi. Segera datang kerumahku" ucap Sehun panik

"..."

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN" Bentak sehun karena sang dokter menolak dengan alasan banyak paisen dirumah sakit. Sehunpun mematikan teleponnya dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sepanik ini hanya karena keadaan Luhan. Bukankah ia membenci yeoja tersebut

"Bertahanlah, dokter akan datang sebentar lagi"ucap Sehun pelan, berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang kesakitan

"Hikss, appo hikss" isak Luhan kesakitan. Entah Sehun sadar atau apa dengan tingkah lakukanya, namja tampan tersebut mengangkat badan Luhan dan menaruh didadanya tanpa menggerakan kaki Luhan. Membelai kepala Luhan dan membisikan kata - kata yang bisa membuat Luhan tenang

_**SKIP**_

Dokter choi sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu. Dokter tampan tersebut sedang memperban kaki Luhan dengan serius dan sehun tetap memeluk Luhan yang sudah lelap tidur. Setelah selesai memperbani kaki Luhan, Sehunpun segera beranjak menghampiri dokter choi yang sebelumnya menaruh kepala Luhan secara perlahan dan menyelimutinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya dokter choi dingin

"Mian" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Sehun

"Bukankah dia istrimu?" Tanya dokter choi lagi dan sebuah anggukan dari sehun ia dapatkan

"Baru dua hari dia menjadi istrimu kau sudah membuatnya seperti ini?"

".." bungkam, tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, ia tidak mungkin memberitahu bahwa eommanya yang melakukan ini

"Bagaimana kalau appamu tahu?" Tanya dokter choi yang berhasil membuat sehun kaget

"Aku yang akan menjelaskannya nanti, jadi jangan memberitahu appa dulu, kumohon" ucap Sehun

"Hahh ! Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak berhak ikut campur. Aku sudah memberikan obat Luar dan dalam, tolong untuk dikomsumsi secara rutin. Aku sudah menulis resepnya. Aku pergi" ucap dokter choi

"Hmmm, gomawo" ucap Sehun

_**SKIP _ TIME**_

Setelah mandi dan memastikan Luhan masih tidur , sehun segera turun karena ia sangat haus. Badanya juga pegal - pegal. Setelah dari dapur Sehun beranjak menemui eommanya, ia juga khawatir dengan eommanya tersebut.

CEKLEK

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sehun langsung masuk kekamar eommanya dan melihat yeoja tersebut duduk ditepi ranjang. Sehun segera menghampiri Sungmin

"Eomma" panggil Sehun pelan

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Ucap Sungmin dingin

"Kenpa eomma bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun kaget

"Hikss, pergilah keistrimu" ucap Sungmin diiringan dengan isakan, bahkan bahunya sudah bergetar

"Eomma, eomma kenapa?" Tanya sehun lembut

"Apa eomma marah?" Sambung sehun karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban

"Hikss, bahkan kau lebih membelanya daripada eomma" ucap sungmin

GREB

"Aku tidak membelanya eomma"ucap Sehun sambil memeluk eommanya teraebut

"Tapi kau membentak eomma, bahkan kau selama ini tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu hanya karena gadis itu" ucap sungmin. Tidak jawaban dari Sehun, ia juga tidak tahu kenap ia tiba - tiba membentak eommanya

"Aku hanya panik eomma" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin

"Jadi kau peduli padanya?" Tanya sungmin kesal dan melepaskan pelukanya pda sehun

"Hahh! Eomma, cara eomma melempiaskan kebencian eomma pada Luhan salah. Eomma tidak harus memukulnya seperti, dia pasti kesakitan" ucap sehun lembut, bukanya bagimana, Sehun juga pernah mengalami hal itu. Waktu itu ia pernah dipukuli apanya menggunakan rotan dan itu sangat menyakitkan

"Lagipula luka itu pasti meninggalkan bekas. Kalau appa tau apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dan berhasil membuat Sungmin bungkam

"Hiksss, maafkan eomma sehun" ucap sungmin menyadari kesalahannya

"Gwencana, tapi jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Jangan terlalu keras padanya" saran Sehun

"Tapi eomma bisa melihat tatapanmu tadi Sehun. Tatapan penuh kekhawatiran" ucap sungmin

"Itu aku .. aku karena-.. "

"Karena apa?" Tanya sungmin tajam

"Aku hanya kepikiran bagaimana kalau appa tau eomma, aku tidak ingin appa memarahi eomma nantinya jikalau dia tau" ucap Sehun, tapi bemarkah apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi? Bahkan ia sangat khawatir sekali melihat keadaan Luhan, pikirannya begitu kalut dan panik. Untuk memdengar suara tangis Luhan saja sehun merasakan sakit dihatinya. Tapi sehun segera menepis pikiran aneh itu

"Kau tetap membencinyakan?" Tanya sungmin

"Emm, y - ya"

**TBC **

**Cepat atau lambatnya FF ini diupdate tergantung review ya. Jadi tolong reviewnya. Big thanks buat yang udah review sebelumnya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**TITTLE : MY YEOJA , SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER**

**CAST : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**PAIRING : Bertambah sepanjang cerita**

**GENRE : SAD, HURD, FAMILY , ROMANCE **

**RATING : T**

**LENGETH : 4/?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S/GS( GENDER SWITCH)**

**SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita? **

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

Luhan sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya sejak tadi, meskipun tidak begitu nyenyak karena badanya terasa amat sakit, apalagi dibagian kakinya. Bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk bergerak, akibatnya ia hanya berdiam ditempat tidur. Awalnya ia bingung kenapa ia berada ditempat tidur Sehun, kalau ia disini lalu semalam Sehun tidur dimana? Kesadarannya semalam sangatlah minim, yang ia ingat hanya waktu Sehun menggendongnya yang kesakitan.

_'Apa Sehun tidur dibawah? Jika iya, pasti badannya sangat sakit, mengingat ia tidak biasa tidur dibawah' batin Luhan khawatir. _Lihatlah gadis cantik tersebut, bahkan ia masih mengkhawatir suaminya padahal badanya sendiri kesakitan.

CEKLEK

"Nona sudah bangun?" Tanya Kim Ajhuma setelah masuk kekamar Sehun dan Luhan dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan

"Ne, sudah sejak tadi" jawab Luhan

"Nona maafkan anak saya, ini semua kerena kecerobohanya. Maafkan dia nona" ucap Kim Ajhuma menyesal dan menundukan kepalanya

"Gwencana ajhuma, lain kali ingatkan dia untuk lebih berhati - hati" ucap Luhan lembut

"Gomawo nona" ucap Kim ajhuma, ia tidak menyangka bahwa yeoja cantik dihadapannya saat ini benar - benar baik.

"Oh ya saya sampai lupa. Ini makanan nona" ucap Kim Ajhuma hampir lupa dengan tujuan awalnya

"Emm, letak saja diatas meja" perintah Luhan

"Tuan Oh berpesan agar nona beristirahat dan tidak kemana - mana" ucap Kim Ajhuma menyampailan pesan Sehun

"Dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Luhan

"Sudah nona, dia berangkat sangat pagi" jawab Kim ajhuma dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Luhan

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, jika nona butuh sesuatu panggil saya atau Jinri saja" ucap Yeoja paruh baya tersebut

"Emm, baiklah" jawab Luhan pelan

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Ini sudah hampir satu minggu lebih semenjak insiden kaki Luhan, keadaannya sudah membaik bahkan Luhan sudah bisa berjalan meskipun harus secara perlahan - lahan. Kesembuhan tersebut tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian Sehun, ia akan mengingatkan Luhan untuk meminum dan mengoleskan obat yang diberikan. Sesekali Sehun akan menelpon Dokter Choi untuk datang memerikasa keadan kaki Luhan. Meskipun caranya terlampau kasar dan dingin terhadap Luhan, ia hanya tidak ingin Luhan salah pengertian dengan sikap perhatiannya.

Untuk Sungmin tidak ada yang berubah darinya, yeoja tersebut tetap kasar terhadap Luhan. Namun tidak berlebihan seperti waktu itu karena Sehun yang selalu mengingatkannya. Awalnya Sungmin kesal akan perlakuan anakanya tersebut yang terlalu perhatian, tapi segera Sehun memberikan alasan kepada sang eomma bahwa ia melakukan hal tersebut karena takut Luhan tidak sembuh dan bisa ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sungmin akan diam membisu mendengar ucapan anakanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun namja tersebut masih berada diBeijing, pekerjaanya masih menumpuk. Tapi sesekali ia akan menelpon dan menanyakan keadaan Luhan. Luhan berkata ia baik - baik saja karena jika ia sampai mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya maka ia akan menerima akibat dari perbuataanya. Mau tidak mau ia harus berbohong pada Kyuhyun.

_**SKIP**_

Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantornya, ia pulang sangat larut hari ini. Ia tidak dapat mempungkiri kalau badanya sangat pegal. Diumur Sehun yang masih mudah Sehun sudah harus berurusan dengan yang namanya bisnis. Sebenarnya sang appa tidak memaksa Sehun untuk bekerka, tetapi Sehun sendirilah yang menginginkannya. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa.

Bau khas teh berhasil masuk keindra penciuman Sehun. Segera saja ia meminum teh tersebut, ia tau siapa yang membuatnya, tentu saja Luhan. Belakangan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan untuk membuatkan Sehun teh dan untungnya Sehun tidak pernah menolak. Menurut Sehun, sakit dikepalanya akan hilang jika minum teh buatan Luhan, bukan apa waktu itu Sehun pernah sakit kepala dikantor dan menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk membawakan teh, alhasil bukannya hilang kepalnya semakin sakit. Tapi setelah ia pulang kerumah dan minum buatan Luhan, sakit dikepalanya hilang begitu saja.

Masih ada hal lain lagi yang menjadi kebiasan Luhan yang ia lakukan pada Sehun, yaitu memijat badan Sehun yang pegal. Hal tersebut tentu saja ditolak Sehun, ia tidak mau Luhan menyentuhnya, tapi Luhan keras kepala untuk menuruti apa kata Sehun, ia hanya khawatir melihat Sehun yang sepertinya kelelahan. Dan Sehun harus menarik kata - katanya sendiri untuk menolak pijatan Luhan, alhasil Sehun bahkan ingin Luhan selalu menyentuhnya, maksudnya ingin selalu memijat badannya, bukan yang lain. Badanya akan merasa nyaman jika sudah tangan cantik Luhan mulai meremas badanya yang pegal, tidak jarang Sehun akan tertidur saking keenakan.

Seperti saat ini, sekarang ia sedang berbaring diranjang dengan Luhan yang berada disampingnya sedang memijat lengannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Luhan, ia terus memperhatikan lekuk wajah cantik istrinya tersebut. Sehun tidak pernah bilangkan kalau Luhan itu jelek, bahkan Sehun selalu memuji kecantikan Luhan dan ia tidak akan bosan mengatkannya meskipun harus didalam hati karena ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Mata Sehun tidak ingin bergerak kemanapun, ia hanya ingin melihat wajah cantik Luhan saja. Karena jika ia melihat kelain maka akan lainlah artinya, em seperti dada dan paha Luhan. Sehun itu namja normal dan tentu saja ia pasti bisa merasa tergiur melihatnya, dan untuk daerah lainnya Sehun malas untuk melihat. Tidak jarang Sehun melihat lebam dibagian tubuh Luhan dan Sehun tau siapa penyebabnya. Anehnya Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh akan sakitnya dan Sehun tidak merasa ambil pusing untuk hal itu. Ia sudah memperingati ibunya, tapi lihatlah kata - kata Sehun tidak didengarkan.

_**SKIP _ TIME**_

Luhan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah menyelimuti Sehun yang lelap tertidur. Suaminya tersesebut selalu cepat tertidur jika Luhan sudah memijatnya, tidak jarang Luhan akan menunjukan senyum manisnya jika sudah melihat Sehun tidur. Wajah tersebut sangat tampan berkali - kali lipat. Luhanpun segera menuju kasurnya kerena ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~**_

_***Sehun Pov* **_

Sungguh badanku sangat nyaman saat ini, rasa pegalku hilang begitu saja. Tentu saja ini semua tidak luput dari Luhan, ingin aku mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkannya. Akupun segera turun dari kamar setelah mendengar suara kegaduhan 'ck! Pagi - pagi seperti ini sudah ada keributan, membuat bising saja' batin sehun kesal. Akupun mendatangi arah keributan, mataku berhasil dibuat terbuka lebar setelah melihat apa yang terjadi

"LUHAN"

_***Sehun Pov End***_

_***Author Pov* **_

Sehun semakin cepat menuruni anak tangga setelah mendengar suara keributan, ia pun bergerak kearah kolam renang karena asal auara keributan itu dari sana. Mata namja tampan tersebut hampir saja keluar setelah melihat apa yang terjadi . Disana Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang tenggelam di kolam renang dan tidak ada yang menolongnya, memang disana ada orang, seperti kim ajhuma. Tapi ia bisa apa, umurnya sudah tua dan ia tidak bisa berenang. Selain itu disana juga ada Sungmin, yeoja tersebut hanya menatap Luhan dengan senyum diwajahnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong. Tidak ingin meluangkan waktu yang bisa membuat yeoja tersebut tewas, Sehun segera melompat dan berenang kearah Luhan, membawa yeoja tersebut ketepian kolam.

"Luhan! Luhan! Kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Sehun panik sambil merengkuh Luhan dan menepuk pipi yeoja tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, yeoja tersebut hanya terus mengatur nafasnya yang hampir kehabisan dengan wajah yang memerah. Melihat Luhan yang juga kedinginan Sehun segera mengendong Luhan kekamar dan menyuruh Kim Ajhuma untuk menganti pakaianya.

"Eomma apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sehun dingin tanpa mengganti pakaiaanya

"Mana eomma tau, kenapa? Kau mau menuduh eommamu ini eoh?" Ucap sungmin kesal

"Aku tidak menuduh eomma, tapi aku bertanya kenapa Luhan sampai seperti itu" jelas Sehun

"Ck! Mana eomma tau, paling dia berenang kemudian kakinya kram" ucap Sungmin asal

"Tidak mungkin eomma, Luhan tidak bodoh. Jika ia tidak bisa berenang mana mungkin ia berenang, kakinya juga belum terlalu sembuh. Dan untuk apa berenang dipagi seperti ini" ucap Sehun setengah geram

"Kau ini kenapa Sehun? Kau membelanya? Untuk apa kau peduli? Biar saja dia mati"

"EOMMA" Tanpa sadar Sehun meneriaki eommanya tersebut, entah kenapa ia tidak suka ucapan terakhir Sungmin

"Liatlah, kau membentak eommamu sendiri. Kau membuat eomma kecewa" ucap Sungmin berlalu pergi dan Sehun hanya diam tanpa ada niatan mengejar eommanya.

CEKLEK

Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan melihat Sehun yang masuk. Namja tersebut terus berjalan kearah kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ataupun berbicara pada Luhan. Setelah Sehun masuk kekamar mandi, Luhanpun turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kearah lemari untuk mengambil pakain kantor Sehun dan segera keluar dari kamar.

_**SKIP _ TIME**_

Setelah menunggu cukup lama Sehun pun keluar dari kamar dengan memakai jas yang diambilkan oleh Luhan yang membuat yeoja cantik tersebut tersenyum.

"Jauhi kolam jika kau tidak bisa berenang" ucap Sehun dingin dan berlalu pergi. Tentu saja ucapan tersebut didengar Luhan

"Mian" ucap Luhan lirih entah kepada siapa karena sehun sudah pergi, sejenak Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun karena sepertinya namja tampan tersebut mengkhawatirkan nya. Setelah memastikan Sehun benar - benar pergi Luhanpun berniat untuk masuk kekamar, tapi baru saja Luhan melangkah ia sudah mendengar lengkingan ibu mertuanya. Sungmin tidak memanggilnya, tapi dari suaranya ia sedang marah. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi Luhan pun turun untuk melihat.

"KAU INI KENAPA EOH? BEKERJALAH DENGAN BENAR" teriak Sungmin kesal kepada Kim Ajhuma

"Ma - maafkan sa - saya nyonya, sa - saya tidak sengaja" jawab kim ajhuma sambil menunduk takut. Kejadiannya hanya spele, kim ajhuma tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas minuman Sungmin

"CEPAT BERSIHKAN" Perintah Sungmin kesal

"N - ne" jawab yeoja paruh baya tersebut sambil mengambil pecahan kaca

"KERJAMU LAMBAT SEKALI EOH, CEPATLAH SEDIKIT" Teriak Sungmin yang kesal akan kerja Kim Ajhuma yang lambat, namanya juga sudah tua

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya, ajhuma pergilah ambil minum eomma kembali" perintah Luhan sambil memungut pecahan kaca. Entah kenapa Luhan tidak tega melihat ajhuma diperlakukan seperti itu

"Ani nona, bia-.. "

"Pergilah" ucap Luhan tegas, akhirnya yeoja tua tersebut pergi kedapur

"Mau jadi pahlawan eoh?" Tanya Sungmin dengan smirk menyeramkan diwajahnya dan tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, yeoja cantik tersebut hanya diam sambil memungut pecahan gelas. Sontak Sungmin merasa geram akan abaian Luhan, ia juga teringat gara - gara dialah Sehun jadi membentaknya, hal itu semakin Sungmin geram seketika

"AAAKKHHH!" Teriakan Luhan berhasil menggema diruangan makan keluarga Oh, bagaiaman tidak. Sungmin sang mertua menginjak tangan Luhan yang sedang memegang pecahan kaca, ditambah lagi dibawahnya juga ada. Bukankah itu sakit

"Kau suka bukan dengan sensasinya" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum seram dan semakin kuat menginjak tangan Luhan

"Akhh! Appo eomma sakit hiks! Jebal lepaskan" ucap Luhan memohon dengan air mata dipipinya, tangannya terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat kaki Sungmin

"Ck! Dasar yeoja cengeng! Rasakan ini" ucap sungmin dengan sekali hentakan menginjak kaki Luhan

"Akkkhh! Sakitt! HIks Hikss" ucap Luhan kesakitan, tangannya tersebut penuh dengan darah

"Aku senang sekali Luhan, Gomawo" ucap sungmin dengan senyum diwajahnya dan segera berlalu pergi

"Hikss hikss appo hikss, apa salahku eomma" lirih Luhan pelan

"Ohh ya tuhann nona, apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Kim ajhuma kaget, jujur saja ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tadi dia sedang kebelakang karena Jinri memanggilnya

"Ayoh kita obati nona" Sambung Kim Ajhuma karena tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, yeoja hanya menangis karena kesakitan

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Sehun sudah sampai dirumah setelah memacu kendaraanya dengan kecepatan spontan, badanya amat lelah dan ia butuh asupan dari Luhan, maksudnya pijatan Luhan. Tapi Sehun harus menelan keinginan tersebut secara bulat - bulat, kenyataan pahit menghampirinya. Ia menatap tangan Luhan yang terbalut perban dengan datar dan dingin. Keinginanya pupus sudah

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Sehun dingin dan menatap tangan Luhan datar

"Emm, ini tadi aku cuman karena kecerobohanku saja" ucap Luhan bohong. Tentu saja Sehun tau Luhan berbohong, dari cara Luhan menjawab saja sudah terlihat. Sehunpun berlalu pergi meninggal Luhan, ia tau pasti Sehun kelelahan dan apa yang diinginankan namja tampan tersebut. Tapi apa daya, tangannya untuk saat ini tidak bisa digunakan

_**SKIP**_

Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur setelah mandi. Badannya yang pegal ia biarkan begitu saja _'apa lagi yang dilakukan eomma' batin Sehun . _Entah kenapa Sehun langsung tertuju kepada eommanya jika mengingat tangan Luhan, menurutnya siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan eommanya tersebut. Sehunpun turun dari kasurnya untuk menemui eommanya tersebut tanpa mempedulikan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

CEKLEK

Sehun masuk kekamar Sungmin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun Oh Sehun?" Ucap sungmin setelah tahu siapa yang datang, ia sedang duduk ditepian ranjang karena baru saja suaminya Kyuhyun menelpon

"Tumben sekali eomma marah" jawab Sehun enteng dan bersandar dibalik pintu setelah menutup pintu tersebut

"Mau apa kau kesini? Sebaiknya kau tidur" ucap Sungmin dingin karena masih kesal akan anakanya tersebut

"Eomma masih marah?" Tanya Sehun dan tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin

"Hahh! Belum selesai satu masalah eomma sudah membuat masalah lagi terhadap Luhan" sambung Sehun

"Sebaiknya kau keluar, eomma tidak ingin membahas itu lagi" ucap sungmin geram

"Ani, aku kesini untuk minta maaf pada eomma" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan kearah eommanya dan duduk dibelakang eommanya

"Eomma tidak ingin memaafkanku eoh?" Tanya Sehun karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin

"Aku akan menuruti kemauan eomma. Apapun itu" ucap Sehun yang tau akan apa yang diinginkan eommanya

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sungmin tanpa berbalik

"Tentu"

~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~

Luhan baru saja keluar dari supermarket, ia disuruh eommanya tersebut untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis. Padahal tangan Luhan belum begitu membaik.

"Anyeong nona" ucap satpam penjaga rumah keluarga Oh

"Nde, anyeong" balas Luhan lembut. Luhanpun segera masuk kerumah tapi keningnya berhasil dibuat berkerut karena melihat mobil yang terparkir _'bukankah itu mobil Sehun? Awal sekali ia pulang' batin Luhan bingung _

CEKLEK

Luhan seperti mendapatkan hadih bom disiang bolong, belum sembuh sakit ditanganya kini ia harus merasakan sakit dihatinya. Baru saja ia masuk dan sudah mendaptkan pemandangan yang tidak menyedapkan. Suaminya Sehun sedang asyik bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja, meskipun Luhan dapat melihat bahwa yang mendominasi disitu sang Yeoja dan Sehun dia hanya diam. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun tidak menolaknya dan itu membuat hati Luhan berdenyut sakit. Dan parahnya mereka tetap melakukanya tanpa tau Luhan juga ada disana. Luhan rasanya ingin lari, tapi kakinya kelu untuk bergerak.

"Kau sudah pulang Luhan?" akhirnya suara Sungmin berhasil menghentikan namja dan yeoja yang sedang asyik tersebut, dan sadar akan adanya Luhan. Bahkan Sehunpun kaget dan tanpa sadar mendorong yeoja yang ada dihadapanya, ia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan ada disini.

"Lu - luhan" ucap Sehun gugup, entah kenapa Sehun jadi kahwatir, kahwatir apakah Luhan melihatnya, sedangkan yeoja yang ada disampingnya hanya bingung

"Ne eomma Lulu sudah datang" jawab Luhan sambil menunduk yang tidak ingin memandang Sehun

DEG

DEG

Jantung sungmin tiba - tiba berdetak kencang, ia takut yeoja yang ada disamping Sehun tau kalau Luhan itu manantunya, ia tidak ingin

"Eomma? Kenapa dia memanggil dengan sebutan eomma, nugu?" Ucap yeoja yang ada didekat Sehun bingung. Sontak Sungmin bingung harus berbuat apa, tiba - tiba saja matanya bertemu dengan Sehun dan memberikan tatapan yang berisi sebuah isyarat _'sehun lakukan seauatu_' begitulah arti tatapan tersebut

"Di - dia .. "

"Dia apa Sehun?" Tanya Yeoja tetaebut tidak sabaran

"Di - dia hanya pembantu"

**TBC **

**.Anyeongggg! **

**.Author ancur bin apstrud balik lagi **

**.Ottoke ceritanya? Ancur ya? Heheheh mian, hanya ini yang bisa author tulis. **

**.Sekedar pemberitahuan untuk chap depan udah siap loe, bahkan chap depannya lagipun udah siap wkwkwkwk **

**.Kalau begitu reviewnya ditunggu ya, biar updatenya cepat dan author semangat, review kalian menjadi motivasi **

**.Dan siapin tisu buat chap selanjutnya **

**.Anyeongg! **


	6. Chapter 6

**TITTLE : MY YEOJA , SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER**

**CAST : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**PAIRING : Bertambah sepanjang cerita**

**GENRE : SAD, HURD, FAMILY , ROMANCE **

**RATING : T**

**LENGETH : 5/?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S/GS( GENDER SWITCH)**

**SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita? **

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

"Dia hanya pembantu" ucap Sehun lemah, kata yang simple namun menyakitkan bagi orang yang dituju lepas begitu saja dari mulut Sehun. Ia tidak tau harus bilang apa lagi, jika ia mengaku Luhan adalah istrinya, maka lagi - lagi Sehun menyakiti eommanya dan ia tidak ingin.

"Pembantu?" Lalu kenapa harus panggil eomma segala?" Ucap yeoja cantik yang ternyata bernama Tao semakin penasaran

"Kyuhyun ajjusi sangat menyayangi Luhan dan sudah menganggap Luhan itu sebagai anaknya. Makanya Luhan terbiasa memanggil kami dengan sebutan eomma dan appa, sayang" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang, ia begitu bahagia sejak Sehun menyebuat Luhan sebagai pembantu

"Wahhh! Kalau begitu Luhan sangat beruntung ne" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum

"Ya begitulah" ucap Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti kepada Luhan _'ternyata sangat menyenangkan menyakiti Luhan seperti ini daripada harus menyiksanya' batin Sungmin senang _

Sedangkan Luhan, yeoja cantik tersebut hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Matanya sudah berkaca - kaca menahan tangis, bahkan tangannya memerah karena saking eratnya memegang barang belanjaan _'jadi selama ini aku hanya dianggap pembantu, miris sekali nasibmu Luhan' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum kecut _

Sama dengan Luhan, Sehunpun hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia terlalu takut untuk menatap Luhan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas ia tidak sanggup hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nah Luhan sekarang masuklah dan bersiap - siap karena kau akan ikut Sehun dan Tao pergi" perintah Sungmin dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari semua pasang mata yang ada ditempat tersebut

"Mungkin Luhan bisa membantu, seperti membawa barang - barang belanjaan " sambung Sungmin

"Tidak perlu eomma" ucap Sehun dingin

"Mungkin benar kata eommamu Sehun, aku setuju" jawab Tao antusias

"Jangan menolak Sehun, itulah gunanya Luhan ada dirumah ini. Jadi Luhan apa yang kau tunggu? Setidaknya kau harus berdandan sedikit agar tidak membuat malu" ucap Sungmin sinis. Tidak ingin mendengar terlalu banyak hinaan, Luhan segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan segera masuk kekamarnya dengan cairan bening terus keluar dari mata cantiknya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya, krystal cantik terus memberontak keluar semenjak Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia pembantu dan Sungmin yang terus menghinanya. Bahkan Luhan lebih memilih disiksa secara fisik daripada harus dihina seperti ini, sudah cukup ia menerimanya waktu semasa sekolah dan tidak ingin lagi. Tapi harapannya malah pupus, sekarangpun ia masih menerimanya dan itu berasal dari mertuanya sendiri.

"Hikss apa salahku hiks kenapa harus seperti ini hiks" isak Luhan, air matanya semakin deras keluar. Bahkan Luhan rasanya ingin meraung - meraung mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit dihatinya, tapi ia masih sadar bahwa dirumah ini bukan hanya ada dirinya. Mungkin manusia yang memiliki hati dan rasa kasian pasti akan pilu mendengar tangisan Luhan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apakah masih bisa dikatakan memiliki hati setelah dengan teganya merendahkan istrinya sendiri. Sekarang namja tampan tersebut berada dibalik pintu kamar, tempat Luhan menumpahkan air matanya. Ia sudah berada disitu sejak tadi, tapi tidak ada niatan untuk masuk. Menurutnya ia tidak pantas untuk menunjukan wajahnya setelah apa yang ia perbuat. Tapi ia juga tidak ada niatan untuk bergerak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, padahal hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar tangisan Luhan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu lemah kalau sudah mendengar tangisan istrinya tersebut. Sehun hanya diam patung menghadap pintu sambil menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Sehun?" Ucap Sungmin dingin . Tidak ada jawaban dan pergerakan sama sekali dari Sehun. Namja tersebut tetap pada posisinya menghadap pintu

"Kau tidak ingin minta maafkan pada Luhan? dan mengatakan bahwa kau menyesal? Jangan gila Sehun, yang kau lakukan tadi itu sudah benar" jelas Sungmin dan lagi - lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa

"Sebaiknya kau turun, tidak baik meninggalkan Tao sendirian" ucap Sungmin geram karena Sehun hanya diam dan berlalu pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang tetap pada posisinya

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Tao adalah yeoja cantik dari negeri panda. Yeoja yang berasal dari kalangan berada, sudah mengenal keluarga Oh sejak kecil. Tao menjadi pilihan Sungmin untuk Sehun, namun Kyuhyun malah memilih Luhan untuk putranya tersebut. Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak menyukai Tao, tapi demi ibuya ia akan melakukan apapun, lagipula ia sudah berjanji.

Sekarang Sehun dan Tao juga Luhan sedang berjalan disebuah pusat perbelanjan terbesar diKorea. Aura bahagia terus terasa antara Tao dan Sehun, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Tao sedangkan Sehun dia hanya pasrah dengan perasaan jengkel. Yeoja tersebut menurutnya terlalu centil dan dengan posesifnya terus memeluk Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan juga, bahwa Luhan yang berada dibelakang mereka tidak bahagia disana, mungkin siapapun yang berada diposisi Luhan tidak akan senang. Yeoja cantik tersebut persis diperlakukan seperti pembantu, barang belanjaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit tertenteng dikedua tangannya. Dengan perasaan yang lelah Luhan terus memegang barang tersebut dengan sabar. Bahkan Luhan tidak jarang mendengarkan bisikan dari orang - orang disekitarnya. Seperti 'kasian sekali yeoja tersebut' ' massa cantik - cantik tukang bawain barang' dan masih banyak lagi, namun dengan tenang Luhan menganggap itu angin lalu. Bahkan tidak banyak orang yang menawarkan bantuan namun Luhan menolaknya dengan halus.

Luhan merasa dirinya ditinggalkan oleh Sehun dan Tao, ia tidak tahu apa karena ia yang terlalu lambat atau mereka yang berjalan terlalu cepat. Yang pasti sekarang Luhan berpisah dari mereka, ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia juga tidak memiliki ponsel untuk menghubungi. Luhanpun berinisiatif untuk beristirahat saja dikursi, tangannya sudah pegal membawa banyak barang.

BRUKK

"Awwwww!" Ringis Luhan dengan tidak elitnya ia jatuh dan barang - barangnya jatuh berserakan ditengah banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang

"YAKK! KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA EOH?" Teriak seorang yeoja dan diangguki yeoja yang ada disebelahnya, padahal Luhan yang jadi korban namun kenap ia yang disalahkan

"Mian" ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk beberapa kali keorang tersebut

"Tu - tunggu, bukankah kau Luhan?" Tanya yeoja tersebut. Merasa namanya dipanggil Luhanpun menegakan tubuhnya dan kaget akan yeoja yang ada dihadapanya

"Krystal - shi" lirih Luhan

"LUHAN" Teriak kedua yeoja tersebut yang ternyata Krystal san Sunny.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau membawa banyak barang? Ini semua milikmu?" Tanya Sunny syok

"Ini bar-.. "

"Ini tidak mungkin, darimana kau dapat banyak uang untuk membelinya. Mengingat kaukan yeoja miskin" potong krystal sinis

"Jangan - jangan kau mencurinya?" Ucap sunny tanpa memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk bicara

"Jinjah?" Ucap Krystal syok

"Ani, aku tidak pernah mel- Akkkkkhhh apa yang kalian lakukan" ucap Luhan setelah secara cepat krystal menarik rambutnya, apa dia sadar mereka menjadi pusat tontonan.

"Aku tidak menyangka hidupmu benar - benar miris Luhan, bahkan kau harus mencuri" ucap Krystal sambil tersenyum licik dan terus menarik rambut Luhan

"Ini tidak seperti pikiran kalian" ucap Luhan membela diri

"Lalu apa? Bisa tunjukan uangmu? Bahkan kau pun tidak punya kartu untuk mengambil uang" ucap Sunny penuh kemenangan

"Dasar pencuri" ucap Krystal

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus berlari memutari tempat belanjaan yang luas tersebut, kaki yang panjang terus berjalan tanpa tujuan ketempat mana. Yang ia lakukan sekarang sedang mencari Luhan, dengan panik sesekali ia bertanya kepada orang yang melewatinya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Luhan tidak bersama mereka, dengan reflek Sehun pun pergi mencari Luhan dan meninggalkan Tao begitu saja. Bahkan saat yeoja tersebut meneriakinya ia tidak peduli.

_'Dimana kau Luhan' batin Sehun panik _

Sehun yang melihat banyak orang berkerumun segera mendatangi tempat tersebut, ia merasa kalau ia akan menemukan apa yang ia cari berada disana. Dan baner saja, yeoja yang ia cari memang berada disana. Rahang Sehun tiba - tiba mangeras setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, ia pun segera bergerak kearah Luhan.

GREP

Sehun mencekram pergelangan tangan Krystal dengan keras secara tiba - tiba membuat semua orang kaget termasuk Luhan

"Se - sehun.. " cicit Luhan

"Lepaskan tanganmu" perintah Sehun dingin pada Krystal, namun tidak ada pergerakan dari yeoja tersebut. Dia hanya diam sambil memandang Sehun takjub, bagimana tidak? Namja yang ada disampingnya saat ini benar - benar tampan, bagai pangeran dinegeri dongeng

"Aaakkhh" Krystal secara reflek melepaskan tarikannya dirambut Luhan setelah Sehun semakin keras menggemgamnya

"Ck! Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan eoh? Kau salah membela orang, dia itu pencuri" ujar Krystal sambil menunjukan Luhan

"Tutup mulutmu, dia bukan pencuri" ucap Sehun dingin dan menatap Krystal datar

"Tau apa kau eoh? Kau itu siapanya Luhan sampai harus membelanya?" Tanya Krystal kesal. Bukan mendapat jawaban, tapi hanya wajah dingin yang angkuh Krystal dapatkan dari Sehun. Namja tampan tersebut meraih tangan Luhan dan bersiap membawanya pergi jika tidak sebuah ucapan berhasil mengintrupsi Sehun dan berhasil membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Apa Luhan memberikan tubuhnya padamu sehingga kau mau membelanya?" Tanya Krystal dinging

"Hahh? Benarkah Luhan seperti itu? Aku tidak menyangka, apa itu yang sering dilakukan orang miskin. Jika ingin mendaptkan sesuatu maka ia akan menjual tubuhnya. Kasian sekali" sambung Sunny sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Jika saja kau bukan perempuan maka aku sudah menghabisimu dari tadi" ucap Sehun tajam dan berhasil membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi hanya diam menunduk

"Cihhh! Pasti Luhan se- .."

"DIA ISTRIKU" Teriak Sehun yang sudah naik pitam akan ucapan dua yeoja dihadapannya tersebut. Sehun tidak pernah main - main dengan kata - katanya, jika saja mereka laki - laki maka Sehun bersumpah akan menghabisinya. Sehun tidak peduli ia sedang berada dimana, ia juga tidak tau kenapa menjadi marah begini melihat Luhan dihina begitu saja. Mungkin ini cara Sehun minta maaf kepada Luhan atas perlakuannya dirumah tadi.

"Sehun" ucap Luhan kegat, kaget akan ucapan Sehun. Apa sehun yakin akan ucapannya tersebut? Apa ia tidak akan menyesal setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut? Masih banyak pikiran yang bergelut dalam otaknya.

"Ti - tidak mungkin" ucap Krystal keget, bukan ia orang yang bodoh. Ia bisa melihat dari penampilannya kalau Sehun adalah orang berada. Dan tidak mungkin Luhan adalah orang biasa bisa menikah dengan namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Sepertinya benar, kau lihatlah cincin dijarinya dan Luhan. Itu sama" bisik Sunny yang sadar akan cincin yang tersemat dijari Sehun dan Luhan. Krystal pun hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa.

"Jangan pernah bicara apalgi sampai menyentuhnya, kau tidak sepadan dengannya" ucap Sehun dingin kepada dua orang yeoja dihadapanya dan segera membawa Luhan pergi

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan keras kearah mobil setelah sampai ditempat parkiran dan menatapnya dengan tajam

"Apa kau terlahir hanya untuk menderita" ucap Sehun dingin

"Ne?" Ucap Luhan bingung

"Kau memang lemah dan aku harus menikahi perempuan selemah kau. Benar - benar menyedihkan" ucap Sehun tersenyum kecut sambil menatap Luhan penuh kebencian. Sedang Luhan hanya kaget akan ucapan Sehun, ia bingung dengan namja yang ada dihadapanya saat ini. Bukankah baru saja tadi ia membelanya dan sekarang ia sudah menghinanya kembali. Ada apa dengan namja tampan tersebut.

"Aku memang lemah" lirih Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat Sehun yang teruas menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Cihhh!" Sehun segera meninggalkan Luhan untuk mencari Tao. Meninggalkan yeoja cantik tersebut sendirian.

_'Aku memang lemah Sehun - ah dan aku butuh seseorang untuk melindungiku'_

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Sekarang Sungmin, Sehun dan Tao sedang makan malam, menyantap hidanganya penuh nikmat. Sesekali akan ada pembicaraan antara Tao dan Sungmin. Semenatar Sehun dia hanya diam, tidak ada niatan untuk bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Karena mereka hanya bergosip ria dan tidak mungkinkan ia ikut - ikutan. Sementara Luhan, yeoja tersebut berada didalam kamar, tidak ada niatan untuk makan. Ia hanya berdiam diri dengan punggung yang disandarkan ditepi ranjang. Matanya belum memgantuk untuk tidur.

CEKLEK

Luhan segera membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur setelah bunyi pintu yang dibuka, ia tau yang masuk pasti Sehun. Bunyi deritan kasur terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan, ia yakin saat ini Sehun sudah berada diatas kasur. Luhanpun menghelah nafasnya dan bersiap - siap memejamkan mata jika tidak sebuah pintu yang dibuka secara keras. Sontak Sehun pun kaget.

CEKLEK

"Eomma?" Ucap Sehun kaget dan segera bangun dari tidurnya namun tidak bangun dari kasur. Itu artinya dia hanya duduk diatas tempat tidurnya

"Eomma sampai lupa" ucap Sungmin panik dan berjalan kearah Luhan yang juga sedang duduk sambil menatap Sungmin bingung. Yeoja tersebut segara meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya, bersiap membawa Luhan pergi

"Eomma mau membawa Luhan kemana?" Tanya Sehun, padahal Luhan yang ingin bertanya seperti itu namun sudah didahuli oleh Sehun

"Jika Tao sampai melihat Luhan tidak disini ottoke? Luhan akan tidur dibelakang saja" jelas Sungmin karena memang Tao menginap disini dan segera membawa Luhan pergi, tidak ada perlawanan dari Luhan. Yeoja tersebut hanya pasrah saat Sungmin membawanya pergi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya Sehun agak kesal akan tikahlaku eommanya tersebut, namun dia bisa apa. Entah kenapa akhir - akhir ini Sehun sering kesal atau marah kepada orang yang menyakiti Luhan, bahkan pada eommanya sendiri. Sehun segera menepis pikiranya dan beranjak tidur, memikirkan Luhan hanya membuat kepanya sakit.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Malam jelang pagi dan beranjak siang kemudian kembali kepada malam lagi, hari ini dilewati Luhan tanpa ada masalah. Mungkin karena ada Tao lahh yang membuat Luhan aman, jujur saja ibu mertuanya tersebut sangat bahagia semenjak Tao datang dan membuat hatinya selalu berbunga - bunga. Jujur saja Luhan senang, dengan begitu eommanya tersebut tidak akan membentaknya ataupun menyiksanya lagi. Setidaknya Luhan bisa bebas meskipun belum genap sampai sehari. Bairpun begitu Luhan juga sedikit tidak suka dengan kehadiran Tao, Luhan merasa kalau Taolah istrinya Sehun disini bukan dia. Tidak jarang Luhan melihat Tao yang sering bermesraan dengan Sehun dan tidak jarang juga Tao mencium Sehun didepanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat tersebut, tapi ia bisa apa. Jiak ia marahpun tidak ada yang membelanya disana, yang ada dihanya akan mendapatkan cacian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhhhhh" ringis Tao setelah sup panas berhasil tumpah mengenai paha cantiknya

"Kau harus lebih hati - hati sayang" Saran s

Sungmin dan membantu Tao untuk membersih sup yang tumpah sementara Sehun hanya diam menikamti makananya.

"Aisss aku kira sup ini dingin eomma, bukankah aku tidak suka sup panas dan sudah bilang pada Luhan untuk mendinginkannya" ujar Tao kesal

"Ck! Dasar anak itu, eo-.. "

"Duduklah eomma dan lanjutkan makan" ucap Sehun mengintrupsi eommanya yang bersiap beranjak pergi

"Ck" decak Sungmin kesal

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN!" Panggil Sungmin, yeoja tersebut masih berniat memarahi Luhan, itupun setelah Sehun berada dikamar jika tidak maka Namja tersebut pasti akan menghalanginya untuk memarahi Luhan

"Ne eomma, ada apa?" Ucap Luhan segera datang kearah dapur, karena memang kamarnya berada didekat dapur

"APA KAU SENGAJA INGIN MENCELAKAI TAO" Teriak Sungmin

"Apa maksud eomma?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"KENAPA KAU MEMBERINYA SUP PANAS, BUKANKAH DIA SUDAH BILANG KALAH DIA INGIN SUP DINGIN" Ucap Sungmin marah

"Main eomma, Luhan lupa" ucap Luhan menyesal

"Ck! Kuyakin kau sengaja, kau pasti kesalkan pada Tao karena selalu bersama Sehun. Maka dari itu kau sengaja nelakukannya" ucap SUngmin tersenyum licik

"Luhan tidak ada niatan seperti itu eomma, sungguh" ucap Luhan

"Alasan kau saja. KEMARI KAU" Ucap Sungmin kesal akan kata - kata Luhan . Yeoja yang berstatus sebagai mertua Luhan tersebut mengambil sup yang masih panas.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan?" Ucap Luhan takut

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang Tao rasakan Luhan" ucap Sungmin dan bersiap ingin menumpahkan sup tersebut ditangan Luhan, namun sendok besar yang berisi sup tersebut sudah jatuh karena dibanting begitu saja. Sontak Sungmin dan Luhan kaget

"Sehun?" Ucap Sungmin kaget. Sehun tidak peduli akan tatapan kaget Sungmin, namja tampan tersebut menarik lembut tangan Sungmin yang mencengkram tangan Luhan

"Pergilah tidur" ucap Sehun yang menunjuk kepada Luhan dan segera berlalu pergi membawa Sungmin kekamarnya

"Lepaskan eomma Sehun" ucap Sungmin berusaha memberontak namun tenaga Sehun terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan

"Tidurlah eomma" ucap Sehun setelah sampai didepan kamar Sungmin

"Ck! Kau membelanya lagi? Ada apa denganmu Sehun?" Ucap Sungmin kesal

"Aku tidak membelanya, tapi ini memang kesalahan Tao. Dia saja yang bodoh" ucap Sehun santai dan berhasil membuat Sungmin membualatkan matanya

"Kau anak yang menyebalkan" ucap Sungmin dan segera masuk kekamarnya

BLAM

Sehun pun hanya geleng - geleng kepala melihat tingkahlaku eommanya tersebut.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu tidur?" Ucap Sehun dingin karena masih melihat Luhan yang membersihkan tumpahan sup. Luhan mempercepat pekerjaanya dan segera mencuci tangannya

"Lain kali kau harus melawan, jangan hanya diam seperti patung" ucap Sehun sambil bersandar ditepi dinding dekat Luhan. Ucapannya tersebut berhasil membuat Luhan berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkannya kembali

"Tidak ada yang menolongmu Luhan, bahkan malaikat sekalipun. Untuk tadi aku hanya kebetulan lewat" ucap Luhan dingin dan menatap punggung Luhan

"Segera pergi tidur" sambung Sehun dan berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

_'Tapi kau selalu datang disaat yang tepat Sehun, kau selalu datang disaat aku merasakn sakit dan menghentikannya'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jari - jari kekar Sehun terus dengan lincah menekan huruf ataupun angka yang ada dilaptopnya, mata tajamnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun hanya terus memperhatikan kedepan layar. Belakangan ini Sehun memang banyak berkutat didepan laptop, tak jarang Sehun merasakan sakit dikepalanya karena harus bertatapan dengan benda tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu sudah bagian dari pekerjaannya

Dddrrrtt ~~ Dddrrtt ~~

"Yaboseyo appa" ucap Sehun

"Hmm Sehun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Baik, appa sendiri?" Tanya Sehun balik

"Hahhh! Disini banyak sekali pekerjaan, tapi appa senang karena sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Beberapa hari lagi appa akan pulang. Eommamu juga baikan?"

"Ya, eomma baik - baik"

"Lalu Luhan? Kau menjaganya dengan baik bukan?"

"..." sejenak Sehun hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika appa nya sudah menanyakan Luhan

"Sehun? Kau disana bukan?" Tanya kyuhyun karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun

"Ya, dia baik - baik saja" ucap Sehun pelan

"Ahhh! Maafkan appa, semua pekerjaan appa yang ada disana harus kau yang mengerjakannya. Akibatnya kau jarang bisa bersama Luhan, tapi tenang saja ini semua alan berakhir" ucap Kyuhyun

"Emmm, gwencana appa" ucap Sehun

"Baiklah, titip salam pada eommamu dan Luhan" pesan Kyuhyun sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka

"Ne"

Tit ~~ tit ~~

Sehun mengehela nafasnya panjang setelah menutup pembicaraannya dengan sang appa, namja tampan tersebut mengucek matanya sebentar dan beralih melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar. Sejenak menenangkan pikirannya yang lelah. Tapi baru saja Sehun merasakan kenyamanan, handphonenya sudah berbunyi kembali

"Hahh! Yaboseyo" ucap Sehun malas

"Yaboseyo Sehun, ini eomma" ucap Sungmin yang ternyata menelpon

"Ne, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Cepatlah pulang, kita makan malam bersama. Kau taukan kalau orang tua Tao datang" jelas Sungmin

"Ck! Aku sibuk eomma" ucap Sehun

"Ck! Anak ini, eomma dan appa Tao hanya bisa makan malam bersama kita hanya saat ini karena mereka orang yang sibuk. Pekerjaanmu tinggalkan saja dulu. Eomma tunggu kau dirumah" ucap Sungmin dan menutup pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak

"Ckk! Menyebalkan orang tua itu" decak Sehun kesal namun tetap membereskan barang - barangnya dan beranjak segera pergi

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Sekarang keluarga Oh dan keluarga Huang sedang mengadakan makan malam dikediaman kelurga Oh, meskipun kepala keluarga dari perwakilan rumah tidak ada. Semua terlihat makan dengan keadaan tenang dan santai namun tidak dengan Sehun. Dari raut wajahnya namja tampan tersebut terlihat gusar dan gelisah. Tidak jarang Sehun menghela nafas panjang membuat semua orang yang ada diana memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung

"Makanlah dengan tenang Sehun" Bisik nyonya Oh dan tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Namja tampan tersebut ternyata gelisah memikirkan Luhan, pasalnya semenjak ia pulang dari kantor dan sampai sekarang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sehun sudah mencarinya kesudut lingkungan ruman namun nihil, ia tidak menemukannya sama sekali. _'Apa Luhan sedang berada disuatu tempat untuk berteduh' batin Sehun_, karena diluar sana memang sedang hujan lebat dan tidak menunjukan tanda - tanda akan berhenti. Tapi pikirannya tiba - tiba tertuju pada sang eomma, ia yakin eommanya tersebut tau dimana Luhan berada

"Luhan dimana eomma?" Bisik Sehun dingin

"Sudah eomma bilang, eomma tidak tahu" ucap Sungmin kesal namun suaranya pelan seperti orang berbisik. Karena tidak mendaptkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Sehun sedikit merasa kesal dengan eommanya tersebut

"Aku sudah selesai, lanjutkan lah makan kalian. Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting" ucap Sehun dan pergi begitu saja

"YAKK! Sehun kau mau kemana?" Teriak Sungmin kesal

"Sehun mau kemana eomma?" Tanya Tao

"Eomma tidak tahu tau, tolong maafkan Sehun" ucap Sungmin menyesal kepada kelurga Huang yang terlihat jelas diraut wajah mereka yang tidak terima akan tingkah laku Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck! Dimana si mereka?" Ucap Sehun kesal karena sedaritadi mencari Kim Ajhuma tidak ketemu - ketemu

"Jungkok" panggil Sehun

"Ahh ne tuan, ada apa?" Ucap Jungkok, supir keluarga Oh

"Apa kau melihat Kim Ajhuma?" Tanya Sehun

"Saya tidak melihatnya sama sekali tuan" ucap Jungkok dan bisa melihat raut kecewa dari wajah Sehun atas jawabannya

"Sepertinya sangat penting, ada apa ya tuan?" Tanya Jungkok kepo

"Hahhh! Luhan tidak ada dirumah, apa kau tau dia dimana?" Tanya Sehun

"Ohhh! nona Luhan, itu si saya tahu" ucap Jungkok senang

"Jika kau tau kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi" Ucap Sehun kesal

"Tuan si tidak bertanya. Tadi nona Luhan pergi tuan tapi tidak tahu kemana dan sepertinya nyonya besarlah yang menyuruh. Soalnya saat Nona Luhan kembali nyonya besar melarangnya masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi lagi padahal diluar sedang hujan, saat saya ingin menghampirinya nyonya melarang saya" jelas Jungkok panjang lebar dan urat kesal terlihat jelas diwajah Sehun

"Gomawo" ucap Sehun dingin dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lebar Sehun terus mencari Luhan disepanjang sudut jalan, berharap bisa menemukan yeoja tersebut. Pikirannya kalut dan tidak bisa jernih karena terlalu panik akan keadaan Luhan, apalagi saat ini hujan begitu deras. Dengan menggunakan jas panjang dan payung Sehun terus berjalan mencari keberadaan Luhan. Langkahnya tiba - tiba berhenti saat melihat siluet seorang yeoja yang menggunakan dress orange tipis sebatas lutut sedang berteduh didepan toko, dengan posisi jongkok dan badanya yang kedinginan. Ia yakin bahwa yeoja tersebut adalah Luhan, dengan langkah pelan Sehun mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan yeoja tersebut.

Luhan yang sadar akan ada orang dihadapan segera mendongakan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat kaget melihat siapa yang bearda didepannya saat ini. Yeoja cantik tersebut segera berdiri dan menatap Sehun. Rasa dingin terlihat jelas ditubuh Luhan, yeoja tersebut sudah bergetar manahan dingin bahkan bibirnya sudah sedikit membiru

"Se - sehun" ucap Luhan bergetar

GREP

Sehun segera meraih tubuh Luhan yang kedinginan, memeluknya erat untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat. Semakin merapatkan Luhan ketubuhnya agar ia bisa menutup Luhan menggunakan jas yang ia kenakan. Luhanpun tidak menolak karena jujur badanya sangat dingin dan tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya melingkar dipinggang Sehun, memeluk namja tersebut semakin erat. Siapapun yang melihat Sehun dan Luhan saat ini pasti iri, mereka terlihat sangat manis. Ditengah hujan yang dingin mereka berpelukan untuk berbagi kehangatan.

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh Luhan, untuk apa kau menuruti kemauan eomma" ucap Sehun pelan dan lembut. Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, yeoja tersebut hanya diam sambil menutup matanya menikamati dada bidang Sehun yang hangat. Sehun segera melihat kebawah karena tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat melihat Luhan seperti ini dan semakin erat menarik Luhan untuk merapat ketubuhnya.

"Sehun sangat hangat" ucap Luhan pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Sehun. Sontak namja tersebut semakin mengangkat bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman mendengar ucapan polos Luhan. Senyum yang jarang dilihatkan kepada siapapun. Tangan kekarnya terangkat membelai rambut Luhan lembut dan seperti itulah pasangan suami istri tersebut, terus berpelukan biarpun hari sudah tidak hujan lagi.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Sehun menggendong Luhan yang tertidur dan meletakannya ditempat tidur, tidak ingin yeoja tersebut masuk angin Sehun segera menyuruh Kim Ajhuma untuk mengganti baju Luhan. Sementara itu ia pergi kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai Sehun segera memakai baju hangat dan beralih duduk disamping tempat tidur sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang pulas tertidur.

Sehun Pov

Ada apa dengan perasaanku saat ini, kenapa akhir - akhir ini sering sekali panik jika sudah menyangkut tentang Luhan. Apa benar aku sudah menyukai gadis tersebut? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi lihatlah tadi, bahkan aku sangat kahwatir melihatnya. Hahhhh, aku juga masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, jika memang iya aku sudah menyukai Luhan kenapa aku selalu marah ataupun membentaknya saat bersama denganya. Seperti kemarin, aku sangat kesal melihat Luhan diperlakukan tidak baik oleh kedua gadis yang aku tidak kenal, aku tiba - tiba saja marah dan ingin sekali membunuh kedua yeoja tersebut. Tapi ketika sudah menolong Luhan dan membawanya pergi pasti aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku dan malah membentaknya. Jadi aku tidak dapat menyimpulkan perasaanku untuk saat ini. Arrrrggghhhhhhhhh! Ini hanya membuatku frustasi

Sehun Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari libur dan Sehun tidak bekerja. Ingin sekali dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, namun ia harus membuang harapan itu jauh - jauh. Ia terpaksa harus menemani Tao, bukan menemani jalan - jalan hanya dirumah saja. Inipun terpaksa ia lakukan agar eommanya tersebut tidak marah karena eommanya tersebut sedang dilanda rasa kesal karena dirinya semalam pergi tiba - tiba dan jika dibiarkan maka bisa dipasti eommanya tersebut melempiaskan rasa marahnya terhadap Luhan. Ia mengatakan bahwa semua ini disebabkan Luhan.

"Bukankah lebik baik kalian pergi jalan - jalan dan berbelanja" saran Sehun

" Emmm, ada benarnya juga" ucap Tao disamping Sehun

"Ottoke eomma?" Tanya Tao pada Sungmin yang ternyata berada diseberang mereka

"Ahh! Betul juga, kaja Tao - ah" ucap Sungmin

"Sehun juga ikut ne?" Ajak Tao

"Badanku pegal, kalian berdua saja" tolak Sehun dan berhasil membuat wajah Tao cemberut

"Biar Sehun istirahat Tao, kita pergi berdua saja" ucap Sungmin

"Hmmm baiklah" Ucap Tao pasrah

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Tao, ternyata Sehun tidak pergi untuk beristirahat. Namja tersebut malah pergi memcari Luhan yang ternyata keberadaannya ditaman belakang sedang bersama Kim Ajhuma dan Jinri. Sehunpun segera berjalan kearah mereka, kim ajhuma dan Jinri yang sadar akan kehadiran Sehun segera berdiri dan bersikap sopan. Sedangkan Luhan dia tetap duduk dan menatap Sehun dengan mendongakan kepalanya. Sehun sebenarnya agak sedikit gemas dengan tingkah laku Luhan yang menurutnya sangat imut namun tidak menunjukannya begitu saja, ia tetap berwajah datar dan dingin.

"Ikut aku" ucap Sehun dingin dan menarik Luhan. Luhanpun hanya diam mengikuti Sehun sementara Kim ajhuma dan Jinri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun dan Luhan

Taman Bermain

Ternyata Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk pergi ketaman bermain. Kedua pasang suami istri tersebut terus berjalan mengitari taman dan bergandengan tangan, tangan Sehun terkepal erat menggemgam tangan Luhan. Seakan takut Luhan akan menghilang begitu saja. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk dikursi taman sambil menikmati bubble tea yang mereka pesan dalam diam. Ternyata mereka masih canggung

"Emmm, Sehun aku ingin toilet" ucap Luhan pelan

"Emmm" gumam Sehun

Drtt ~~ drtt ~~

"Yabos-.. "

"Hikss Sehun hiks"

"Ta - tao? Kenapa kau menangis?" Ucap Sehun panik setelah mendengar Tao yang menangis

"Hikss eomma hiks eomma"

"Ada apa dengan eomma?" Tanya Sehun panik

"Datanglah ke Seoul Hospital hiks aku tunggu disana" dan secara sepihak Tao mematikan teleponanya yang berhasil membuat Sehun menggeram frustasi. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera pergi menuju mobilnya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan penuh

"Kenapa Sehun tidak ada?" Tanya Luhan entah kepada siapa, menurut Luhan ia hanya beberapa menit pergi dan Sehun sudah tidak ada. Luhanpun terus berjalan mengitari taman untuk mencari Sehun namun nihil, yeoja tersebut tidak menemukannya. Ia pun pergi keparkiran dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tidak menemukan mobil Sehun terparkir disana. Mata - matanya sudah berkaca - kaca, pikiran negatif mulai muncul dalam otak Luhan

_'Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini Sehun? Aku pikir kau kau sudah bisa menerimaku, tapi ternyata aku salah_'

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir satu jam Sehun menunggu eommanya ditangani oleh dokter, namun tidak ada tanda - tanda dokter tersebut keluar. Tao sudah menangis sesegukan, yeoja tersebut menceritakan bahwa mereka dirampok dan berakhirlah dengan sirampok yang mengarahkan senjata tajam kearah Sungmin. Bukan hanya Tao dam Sehun saja disana, Kyuhyun juga ada. Hari ini memang jadwal kepulangan Kyuhyun dan betapa kagetnya namja tersebut menerima telepon bahwa istrinya berada dirumah sakit, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera menyusul istrinya. Kyuhyun juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Tao, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya karena situasi sangat menegangkan saat ini. Sehun pun bersyukur karena sang appa yang tidak bertanya tentang Tao tapi tetap saja ia bertanya tentang Luhan yang berada dimana, dengan bohong Sehun menjawab bahwa Luhan ada dirumah, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia meninggalkan Luhan ditaman. Dan jangan berpikiran bahwa Sehun tidak memikirkan Luhan, bahkan namja tersebut juga kahwatir akan Luhan. ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa melupakan Luhan. Tapi ia sudah menghubungi Jungkok untuk menjemput Luhan dan menunggu namja tersebut untuk menghubunginya

Drtt ~~ drtt ~~

"Yaboseyo Jungkok, dimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun panik dan sebelumnya pergi jauh dari Kyuhyun karena takut namja tersebut mendengarnya

"No - nona be - belum saya temukan tuan, saya sudah mencarinya kemana - mana. Bahkan saya sudah minta bantuan orang orang untuk mencarinya, namun nihil nona tidak ada" jelas Jungkok yang bearda diseberang telepon

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU MENINGGALKANYA DISANA" Teriak Sehun tanpa sadar, sontak membuat semua orang yang ada dirumah sakit memperhatikannya, namun ia tidak peduli

"Bahkan saya sudah mengumumkannya keseleruh taman tuan, namun setelah ditunggu nona tetap tidak ada. Mungkin nona sudah tidak ada ditaman tuan"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.Anyeonggg! Saya comeback again ^_^ **

**.Chap ini ottoke? Udah panjang loe saya buatinnya. **

**.Jadi reviewnya ditunggu ne agar saya semangat buat lanjutin heheheh **

**.Buat yang nanya dicerita ini ada NC atau enggak, saya nggak tau ya. Saya nggak pandai buat gituan. Mian **

**.Terimaksih yang review sebelumnya, author udah baca and seneng banget. Thanks ya.. **

**.Anyeongg! **


	7. Chapter 7

**TITTLE : MY YEOJA , SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER**

**CAST : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**PAIRING : Bertambah sepanjang cerita**

**GENRE : SAD, HURD, FAMILY , ROMANCE **

**RATING : T**

**LENGETH : 6/?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S/GS( GENDER SWITCH)**

**SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita? **

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

**Luhan Pov **

Sekarang aku panik, banyak pikiran yang terus berputar dalam otakku. Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun pergi? Apa ia sengaja meninggalkan aku disini? Mungkin hal itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat Sehun tidak suka padaku. Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus pulang? Hahhh! Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku tahu harus pergi kemana.

"Eomma, Lulu akan datang" monologku senang

**Luhan Pov End**

**Author pov **

Luhan pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju halte didepan taman dan duduk disana. Dengan penuh pikiran yang berkecamuk diotaknya, yeoja mungil tersebut duduk dengan sabar menunggu bis yang akan membawanya pergi. Ya, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah eommanya, Leeteuk. Ia yakin, ia akan merasa nyaman berada disana daripada harus pulang ke rumah Sehun, toh ia tidak diharapkan disana.

Akhirnya bis yang ditunggu pun datang, Luhan segera naik dan memberi uang sisa dari uang untuk membeli minuman selama ia berada ditaman dengan Sehun tadi. Bis tersebut tampak sepi penumpang, karena memang hari yang sudah menjelang malam, mungkin itu alasannya. Luhan pun memilih untuk duduk paling belakang, mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman dan menyandarkan kepalanya didepan kaca bis sambil melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar.

Setelah hampir satu jam perjalanan Luhan pun sampai, karena memang rumah Leeteuk jauh dari perkotaan bahkan haripun sudah menjelang malam. Luhan pun turun dari bis dan berjalan melewati gang yang tidak kecil keran mobil pun bisa masuk. Dengan perasaan senang Luhan berlari kecil menuju rumah leeteuk setelah dirasa sangat dekat, tanpa mengetuk pintu yeoja tersebut langsung masuk saja dan berteriak seperti anak kecil

"EOMMA! LULU DATANG" Teriak Luhan

"Oh ya tuhan, sia- LUHAN!" Ucap Leeteuk kaget, pasalnya yeoja paruh baya tersebut tengah asyik memasak didapur dan dengan tidak elitnya sebuah suara berhasil mengagetkannya yang ternyata berasal dari Luhan. Sontak saja leeteuk kaget kenapa Luhan ada disini bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa Luhan sudah memeluknya

"Eomma, bogosipoyo. Lulu sangat merindukan eomma" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk leeteuk erat

"Eomma juga sayang. Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Kau kesini dengan siapa?" Tanya leetek setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya

"Emm, Lulu kesini sendiri eomma" ucap Luhan lirih setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"MWO? Kenapa sendiri? Se-.. "

"Sehun sibuk eomma, nanti dia menyusul" uacp Luhan memotong ucap Leeteuk dengan cepat dan tentu saja bohong

"Benarkah?" Ucap Leeteuk curiga

"Emm, tentu" jawab Luhan setenang mungkin agar Leeteuk tidak curiga

"Ck! Mana mungkin Sehun membiarkanmu pergi sendirian Lu. Apalagi rumah eommakan jauh. Jangan - jangan kau tidak minta ijin lagi dan malah pergi begitu saja" curiga Leeteuk panjang lebar

"Sudahlah eomma itu tidak penting, apa eomma tidak suka Lulu berada disini?" Tanya Luhan berlagak sedih

"Tentu saja eomma senang sayang, eomma bahkan sangat merindukanmu" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum cantik diwajahnya

"Heheheh" cengir Luhan

"Tapi tetap saja eomma tidak suka kau pergi kesini sendirian Lu" Ucap Leeteuk dengan menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya dan merubahnya dengan wajah garang, sontak saja cengiran Luhan hilang begitu saja.

"Eomma! Lulu bilang Lulu tidak ingin membahas itu lagi" ucap Luhan sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan Leeteuk menuju dapur untuk melihat masakan yeoja tersebut

"Emm, sepertinya eomma tau" Ucap Leeteuk dengan smrik diwajahnya

"Tau apa?" Tanya Luhan malas sambil menyatap makanan buatan Leeteuk yang sudah jadi

"Jangan - jangan kalian bertengkar dan kau kabur, iya kan?" Curiga leeteuk

"Uhukk uhukk" sontak saja Luhan tersedak dan membuat Leeteuk kaget. Yeoja paruh baya tersebut segera mengambil minum untuk Luhan.

"Aisss! Kau ini" keluh Leetek

"Ck! Eomma si bicara yang tidak - tidak" keluh Luhan

"Aigoo, tapi benarkan kata eomma?" Tanya Leeteuk dan Luhan hanya diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Benarkan? Ck! Wajar saja Lu, pasangan muda memang seperti itu. Biasanya si namja bakalan nyusul, aiss! Eomma tidak sabar menunggu drama ini" ucap Leeteuk senang dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya

'_Benarkah Sehun akan menyusulku?'_ Batin Luhan entah bertanya keapada siapa

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Kajja kita makan" ucap Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Luhan

"Emmm" gumam Luhan membalas ajakan Leeteuk

Kedua perempuan tersebut pun makan bersama, Leeteuk terus memperhatikan Luhan yang lahap makan. Ia berfikir kenapa makannya selahap seperti itu, apa dia tidak pernah makan, Leeteuk pun hanya geleng - geleng kepala. Menurutnya Luhan tidak ada yang berubah, tetap cantik namun matanya teralih pada bagian tubuh Luhan. Ditangan seperti ada bekas luka, dibahu maupun lengannya juga biru, bahkan Leeteuk tidak sengaja melihat betis Luhan yang dipenuhi banyak bekas luka. Luhan yang sepertinya sadar akan arah mata Leeteuk segera menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Lulu tidak terbiasa bekerja dirumah sebesar itu eomma, terkadang Lulu suka memecahkan barang keramik disana. Akibatnya Lulu suka luka karena membersihkan pecahannya" ucap Luhan bohong

"Benarkah? Kau harus lebih berhati - hati Lu" saran Leeteuk yang sedikit agak curiga akan jawaban Luhan, namun ia segera menepis pikiran aneh dalam otaknya tersebut.

"Tentu" ucap Luhan dan bersyukur Leeteuk tidak curiga.

_**~~ My Yeoja , Saranghae ~~ **_

Sehun tidak berhentinya mengumpat ataupun berteriak disepanjang rumah sakit, namja tersebut sedang kesal karena Jungkok tidak berhasil menemukan Luhan. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun membakar Jungkok namun apa daya, toh sebenarnya ini bukan salah namja itu juga, ini murni kesalahannya karena telah meninggalkan Luhan.

Namja tampan tersebut terlihat sangat kacau dimata orang yang lalu lalang melihatnya. Rambut yang acakan karena terus diremasnya mungkin frustasi tidak dapat menemukan Luhan. Tikah laku seperti orang gila yang sedaritadi terus mengumpat bahkan sesekali Sehun menendang tong sampah yang tidak bersalah karena terlalu kesal. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan umpatan Sehun.

"Sehun!" Panggil Kyuhyun dingin

"Eoh? A - appa?" Ujar Sehun kaget

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang aneh dengan tingkah laku Sehun

"Ani, aku tidak apa - apa. Eomma bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kata dokter eommamu sudah melewati masa kritis namun belum sadarkan diri" jelas Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas Sehun dengan anggukan

"Appa ingin bicara denganmu?" Sambung Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Sehun tegang ditempat

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Sehun setenang mungkin

"Kenapa Tao bisa sampai berada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah dibuat sedatar mungkin. Sehunpun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang bingung harus menjawab apa

"Aku tidak tahu appa, eomma yang membawanya kesini" jawab Sehun seadannya

"Ck! Ada - ada saja eommamu itu. Lalu Luhan? Ia dimana sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan semakin membuat Sehun kehabisan kata - kata bahkan namja tersebut sudah memijat pelipisnya karena saking kebingungan

"Lu - luhan ada dirumah" ujar Sehun bohong

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa kesini?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun semakin memojokan Sehun

"Lu - luhan di - dia sakit appa, dia sakit. Sepertinya masuk angin makanya Sehun tidak membawanya kesini" ucap Sehun karena berhasil menemuakan sedikit alasan

"Masuk angin" ulang Kyuhyun memikirkan ucapan Sehun dengan serius sesekali ia memjamkan matanya untuk berfikir keras

"Ia appa, Luhan kadang juga suka mual dan muntah. Kurasa dia masuk angin" ucap Sehun berusaha menyakinkan sang appa yang sepertinya mulai percaya

'_Masuk angin? Mual? Muntah? Luhan sering mengalami itu? Oh ya Tuhan.. Jangan - jangan menantuku itu ... hamil. Ya hamil, Sungminkan seperti itu saat hamil dan kurasa dugaanku benar' _batin Kyuhyun, namja tersebut terlihat senang akan pikirannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia senyum - senyum sendiri seperti orang gila yang membuat Sehun bingung akan tingkah aneh appanya tersebut.

"Ahh! Pulanglah kalau begitu, appa yang akan menjaga eommamu. Sebaiknya kau jaga saja Luhan, Ok. Jangan sampai dia kenapa - kenapa" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyun lebar diwajahnya dan segera berlalu pergi. Sehunpun hanya cengo dengan tingkah appanya, tidak ingin ambil pusing Sehun pun segera pergi dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun ternyata tidak langsung pulang kerumah, namja tampan tersebut ternyata pergi mencari Luhan sendiri. Mencari yeoja tersebut kesudut penjuru kota seoul, bahkan ia sempat kembali ketaman yang tadi namun benar apa kata Jungkok, Luhan tidak berada disana. Sehun sudah berjam - jam mencari Luhan bahkan matahari pun sudah kembali kesarangnya dan diganti oleh bulan namun istrinya tersebut tetap tidak ditemukan. Rasa lelah maupun lapar tidak ia pedulikan, yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Luhan.

Sehun yang sudah benar - benar kehabisan energi pun memilih untuk pulang saja kerumah. Rasa kantuk sudah menggerogit matanya, apalagi jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Setelah sampai dirumah Sehun memilih untuk menuju kamar mandi menyegarkan badannya, setelah itu ia memakai baju kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam, tanpa menyisir rambutnya namja tampan tersebut langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketempat tidur.

Jam hampir menunjukan jam satu dini hari namun tidak membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya. Entah karena efek mandi atau terus memikirkan Luhan membuat rasanya kantuknya hilang. Otaknya terus berpikir tentang Luhan, dimana yeoja tersebut berada. Rasa khawatir terus menggerogtinya, bukan rasa khawatir takut Kyuhyun marah karena Luhan menghilang, tapi memang rasa khawatir yang keluar dari hatin kecilnya, seperti seorang namja yang kehilangan gadisnya, ya seperti itulah penggambaran rasa khawatir Sehun. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini, bukankah selama ini ia menginginkan Luhan pergi dan sekarang setelah yeoja tersebut pergi ia malah mencarinya. Ia bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri, ia berharap ada seseorang yang memberitahu perasaan apa yang ia alamai saat ini.

Sehun pun memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya saja sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Bukan hanya Luhan yang dipikirnya saja saat ini, ia juga memikirkan eommanya yang sedang sakit, takut appanya juga tahu Luhan menghilang, Tao yang bearda disini yang bisa saja membuat appanya curiga. Sehun rasanya ingin menghantukan kepalanya kedinding agar semua yang ia pikirkan bisa hilang dan ia tidak perlu sefrustasi ini. Dan ia juga takut keluarga Luhan tahu bahwa yeoja tersebut menghilang. Tapi tunggu, tiba - tiba saja Sehun seperti mendapatkan sebuah wahyu, keluarga Luhan. Bukankah Luhan hanya memiliki eomma, kemungkinan besar Luhan berada disana. Tanpa basa basi Sehun segera menghubungi appanya.

"Yaboseyo appa" sapa Sehun

"Ck! Sehun tidak tahukah kau saat ini jam berapa" kesal Kyuhyun karena tidurnya yang terganggu

"Hehehe, mian appa" cengir Sehun menyesal

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah mengantuk

"Apa appa tahu rumah eomma Leeteuk?" Tanya Sehun pelan

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga

"Emmm, itu - itu Luhan sering melamun appa, ia seperti merindukan seseorang. Kurasa ia merindukan eommanya dan aku ingin mengajaknya sana. Tapi ini rahasia" ucap Sehun yang pandai membuat alasan dan berhasil mengelabui Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun menjelaskan dimana rumah Leeteuk setelah itu mereka memutuskan pembicaraan.

Sehun yang senang karena sudah mengetahui keberadaan Luhan pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum diwajahnya. Dengan tenang ia kembali merebahkan dirinya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi. Tidak lupa ia berharap besok rencana berjalan dengan baik dan berhasil membawa Luhan kembali.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Sehun berangkat dari rumah sejak pukul delapan pagi, dengan tenang ia mengendari mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa rumah Leeteuk telah ditemukan, Sehun segera turun dari mobil dan menuju rumah tersebut. Tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil, sederhana namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Lingkungan rumahnya pun indah, seperti didaerah pedesaan. Dengan perasaan gugup Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

TOK ~~ TOK ~~

CEKLEK

"Nug- Sehun?" ucap Leeteuk yang kaget setelah melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya

"Ne, eommanim. Ini Sehun" ucap Sehun sesopan mungkin, namun tetap dengan wajah poker facenya

"Eoh, ayoh masuk Sehun" ajak Leeteuk setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya

"Ada apa kemari Sehun?" Tanya Leeteuk pura - pura tidak tahu

"Luhan ada disinikan eomma?" Tanya Sehun setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Leeteuk

"Ohhh, jadi kau kesini untuk menjemput Luhan?" ucap Leeteuk menebak dan diangguki oleh Sehun

"Jadi ada apa dengan kalian Sehun? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Ya, sedikit" ucap Sehun singkat, dingin dan datar. Sebenarnya Leeteuk agak kesal akan sikap Sehun yang menurutnya tidak sopan, tapi apa mau dikata toh ini memang gayannya Sehun yang keturun sang appa

"Emm, pasangan muda memang suka bertengkar ya " ucap Leeteuk sambil terkekeh kecil "Luhan ada dikebun, tidak jauh dari sini" sambung Leeteuk memberitahu Sehun

"Gomawo Eomma" ujar Sehun dan segera berlalu pergi mencari Luhan

Setelah berkeliling kebun Sehun pun berhasil menemukan Luhan yang ternyata tengah asyik berjongkok melihat bunga. Sehun yang ada dibelakang pun hanya geleng - geleng kepala melihat tingah Luhan seperti anak kecil, apalagi sekarang sedang gerimis apa ia tidak takut sakit, baju yang Luhan pakai pun dress tipis tanpa lengan .

PLUK

Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang berada diatas kepalanya sehingga ia tidak bisa merasakan rintik - rintik hujan. Dan setelah tahu apa yang ada diatas kepalanya yang ternyata sebuah jas Luhan segera memutar badannya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa sang pelaku. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Se - sehun?" Ucap Luhan kaget. Yeoja cantik tersebut sepertinya kaget melihat kehadiran Sehun. Dan tanpa memperdulikan rasa kaget Luhan, Sehun menarik Luhan kesebuah pohon untuk berteduh.

"Se - sehun, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang ada dihadapannya

"Kau sendiri kenapa kesini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah bertanya balik dengan dingin pula

"Ini tempat eommaku" ucap Luhan tanpa memandang Sehun

"Ini tempat mertuaku" ucap Sehun santai dan berhasil membuat Luhan melotot kearahnya dengan kesal namun terlihat imut dimata Sehun

"Ck! Menyebalkan" ucap Luhan berlalu pergi entah kearah mana namun tidak menuju kearah jalan pulang

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun dan mengikuti Luhan kemana yeoja tersebut pergi. Dengan santai memasukan tangannya kedalam saku

"Jangan mengikutiku" ucap Luhan kesal karena Sehun membututinya dan semakin mengeratkan jas Sehun dikapalanya setelah dirasa hujan sedikit deras. Sehun pun tersenyun melihat tingkah Luhan, apa ia tidak sadar jas itu milik siapa.

"Aku mengikutimu karena jas ku ada padamu" ucap Sehun santai namun berhasil membuat pergerakan Luhan berhenti dan berjalan balik kearahnya. Dengan kesal Luhan melemparkan jas itu kehadapan Sehun dan bersiap pergi lagi namun dengan keras Sehun menahan tangan Luhan membuat yeoja tersebut tersentak kaget dan berhasil menabrak dada bidang Sehun.

"Kemanapun kau pergi aku pasti mengikutimu" ucap Sehun. Luhan yang sadar dari keterkejutannya segera mendorong dirinya dari hadapan Sehun

"Aku ti- eoh hujan" Luhan segera menghentikan ucapannya setelah dirasa hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Tanpa babibu Sehun segera naruh jasnya kembali dikepala Luhan tanpa perasaan dan menarik yeoja tersebut untuk berlari mencari tempat berteduh dan Luhan hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Sehun. Pasangan suami istri terus berlalri menerobos hujan dengan tangan yang saling berkaitan. Berbagai umpatan keluar dari mulut Sehun karena tidak menemukan tempat untuk berteduh yang pas. Perasaanya semakin kalut setelah melihat Luhan yang mengigil kedinginan.

Sehun terus berlari membawa Luhan tanpa memperdulikan mereka ada dimana, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah tempat untuk mereka berteduh. Semakin cepat Sehun dan Luhan berlari setelah menemukan sebuah pondok kecil berada ditepi jalan, merekapun memutuskan untuk berteduh disana. Sehun dan Luhan pun duduk karena merasa sangat lelah berlari, Sehun yang tersadar bahwa Luhan pasti kedinginan segera menoleh kesamping dan menemukan yeoja tersebut sudah menggigil, tanpa basa basi Sehun melepaskan jas ditubuh Luhan, toh benda jyga basah dan malah semakin membuat Luhan kedinginan. Sehunpun segera memeluk Luhan berharap bisa membuat yeoja tersebut hangat, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan dingin ditubuhnya sendiri. Sama halnya Luhan pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh sang suami, menyeruk kepalanya diperpotongan leher Sehun

"Apa masih dingin?" Tanya Sehun dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Luhan. Bahkan bibir Luhan sudah sedikit membiru karena kedinginan.

CHU ~~

Entah dorongan dari mana, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, berharap bisa menghilangkan dingin ditubuh yeoja tersebut. Luhan yang awalmulanya kaget ternyata menikamti ciuman Sehun dan membalas lumatan Sehun secara perlahan. Bahkan yeoja cantik tersebut meletakan jarinya dirahang Sehun untuk merpedalaman ciuman mereka. Begitipun Sehun, namja tampan tersebut semakin gencar menekan tekuk Luhan.

Hisap ~ Lumat ~ hisap ~ Lumat ~

Begitulah penggambaran ciuman kedua pasang suami istri tersebut, sepertinya mereka terbuai akan ciuman mereka.

"Eeungg" sebuah lenguhan berhasil lolos dari bibir Luhan, ia tidak tahan lagi dan membutuhkan oksigen.

"Ssseemmppptt mmmpppth ~~ " saking intimnya ciuman mereka bahkan Luhan tidak mampu untuk bicara, ia pun memukul dada Sehun pelan dan semakin keras karena tidak kunjung dilepaskan oleh Sehun. Sehun yang sepertinya baru sadar segera melepaskan tautan mereka namun tidak terlalu jauh karena bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari pasangan mereka. Luhan yang paling ngosngosan disini, bahkan sudah seperti banteng. Sehun pun hanya tersenyum memikirkan tindakan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Sekarng Sehun dan Luhan dalam perjalanan menuju pulang, sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang berjalan karena Luhan yang berada dipunggung Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak minta diambin namun Sehunlah yang menyuruh. Postur tubuh Luhan yang mungil membuat Sehun seperti menggendong anak kecil.

"Apa aku berat Sehun?" Tanya Luhan khawatir, hembusan nafas Luhan diperpotongan leher Sehun membuat namja tersebut agak kegelian

"Aku seperti menggendong anak kecil" ejek Sehun dan mendapatkan hadiah cubitan dari Luhan

"Aaaaaaa - aaww ini sakit Lu" ucap Sehun

"Salah sendiri kenapa mengejek orang" ucap Luhan juga kesal

"Siapa yang mengejek, ini memang kenyataan" ucap Sehun santai dan memang ada benarnya

"Yyaaak Lu, jangan mencubitku terus. Kau mau aku jatuhi" ancam Sehun karena Luhan terus mencubit pinggang Sehun

"Kau tega sekali mau menjatuhiku" ucap Luhan merajuk. Sehunpun hanya menghela nafas dan semakin mengeratkan gendongannya, mau tak mau Luhan tersentak akan pergerakan Sehun. Luhanpun hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dileher Sehun, menurutnya sifat Sehun sangat berbeda dari sebelum - sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bermakaud meninggalkanmu kemarin" ucap Sehun menyesal

"Aku kira kau sengaja" ujar Luhan santai

"Hahh, aku panik Lu. Eomma tiba - tiba masuk rumah sakit" jelas Sehun

"JINJAH?" Teriak Luhan kaget

"Aisssss! Kau berniat membuat telingaku tuli eoh" ujar Sehun kesal

"Hehehe, mian. Lalu keadaan eomma ottoke?" Tanya Luhan

"Kata appa eomma sudah lebih baik tapi belum sadar" ucap Sehun

"Eohh? Appa sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Sejenak hati Luhan berdenyut sakit, ia yakin Sehun kesini menjemputnya pasti karena disuruh Kyuhyun bukan karena kemauanya sendiri.

"Kenapa eomma bisa masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Sejenak Sehun kaget akan perubahan Luhan namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Ia diserang perampok" ucap Sehun dan dibalas anggukan dari Luhan.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan pelan

"Hmmm" gumam Sehun pelan

"Kau tidak ingin minta maaf?" Tanya Luhan

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Karena sudah meninggalkanku" ucap Luhan

"Aku tidak sengaja, kan aku audah bilang kalau aku sangat panik waktu itu" ucap Sehun memberi penjelasan karena ia terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf

"Tapikan tetap saja" ucap Luhan tidak mau kalah dan Sehun hanya diam tidak mau menanggapi Luhan

"Kau tidak mau? Emm, kalau begitu tersenyumlah" ucap Luhan memberi pilihan

"Senyum?" Ulang Sehun bahkan ia berhenti sejenak mendengar kata tersebut namun segera melanjutkan perjalanan kembali

"Iya, kau kan jarang tersenyum apalagi dihadapanku" ucap Luhan berlagak sedih namun Sehun hanya diam

"Sehun! Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengguncangkan kakinya manja

"Shiro" ucap Sehun dan Luhan hanya dapat menghelakan nafasnya kesal.

Karena keasyikan bicara Sehun dan Luhan tidak sadar mereka sudah sampai dirumah dan tidak sadar bahwa ada Leeteuk yang hanya senyum - senyum melihat posisi Sehun dan Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali keseoul setelah berpamitan dengan Leeteuk. Tapi bukan berarti mereka pulang kerumah melinkan kerumah sakit mengunjungi Sungmin. Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Luhan agak enggak untuk turun takut Sungmin tidak menerimannya, tapi ia tetap turun karena Sehun yang menariknya paksa.

CEKLEK

"Sehun" panggil Sungmin lemah, sepertinya yeoja tersebut baru bangun namun tidak ada orang disana

"Eoh, eomma sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun dan mendaptkan anggukan dari Sungmin. Sehun agak bingung karena tidak menemukan appanya. Sementara Luhan berada dibelakang Sehun.

"Untuk apa dia kesini?" Tanya Sungmin yang sadar akan kehadiran Luhan, sontak Luhan kaget akan pertanyaan Sungmin

"Lalu kenapa eomma?" Tanya Sehun

"Suruh dia pergi" perintah Sungmin

"Tapi Luhan hanya ingin menjenguk eomma" ucap Sehun

"EOMMA TIDAK BUTUH RASA SINPATINYA, SURUH YEOJA SIALAN ITU KELUAR" Teriak Sungmin kesal. Tidak ingin menimbulkan kegaduhan Luhan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Ck!" Sehun hanya berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan Sungmin untuk keluar. Sungmin pun hanya menatap Sehun dengan sendu, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa putranya tersebut malah lebih memilih Luhan dibandingkan diringa

_**'Aku akan membalasmu Luhan, lihat saja' **_

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu" panggil Sehun yang melihat Luhan duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya. Namja tersebut segera duduk disamping Luhan.

"Maafkan eomma" ucap Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan karena memang yeoja tersebut sedang menangis. Luhanpun hanya diam sambil membalas tatapan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun yang semulanya menghapus air mata Luhan malah beralih menekan bibir Luhan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, ia tiba - tiba teringat ciuman mereka yang tadi. Membuat Sehun tanpa sadar memajukan kepalanya bersiap mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Luhanpun tanpa sadar menutup matanya melihat Sehun yang semakin memajukan kepalanya. Tapi sepertinya mereka harus mengurungkan niat ciuman mereka karena sebuah suara berhasil menggagalkannya

"Ehmmm ehmmm" ucap Kyuhyun pura - pura batuk. Sehun dan Luhan yang sadar ada Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan kepala mereka, Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya malu sedangkan Sehun mendelikan mata kesal kepada sang appa.

"Ouuu jangan marah Sehun, salah sendiri kenapa memilih tempat yang tidak tepat" ucap Kyuhyun tau akan tatapn kesal Sehun dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada dalam ruangan Sungmin dan tentu saja ada Kyuhyun. Jika tidak Luhan sudah dimarahi Sungmin sejak tadi. Luhan dan Sehun duduk disebuah yang tidak jauh dari mereka, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin. Mereka sibuk akan kegiatan masing - masing, Luhan yang memotong buah apel sedangkan Sehun sepertinya namja tersebut sedang menahan sakit dan rupannya ia tidak tahan akan bau khas rumah sakit, kepalnya berdenyut menahan sakit.

"Appa! Appa ingin apel" tawar Luhan

"Anio sayang appa sudah kenyang, berikan saja pada suami itu yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan" tolak Kyuhyun dan menawarkan pada Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sehun disampingnya, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang memijat kepalanya

"Kau baik - baik saja Sehun?" Tanya Luhan khawatir

"Tidak" jawab Sehun

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Dimana?" Tanya Luhan bertubi - tubi namun tidak satupun dijawab Sehun. Tapi tiba - tiba saja Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Se - sehun" cicit Luhan

"Biarkan saja seperti ini" ucap Sehun dingin, mau tidak mau Luhan pun menuruti. Tapi lama - kelamaan Sehun semakin jadi menelusupkan hidungnya keleher Luhan yang membuat Luhan kegelian.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan pelan

"Aku suka bau badanmu Lu, aromanya membuat sakit kepalaku hilang" ucap Sehun dan semakin gencar mencium Luhan, bahkan tangannya sudah merangkul pinggang Luhan posesif. Luhan rasanya ingin menolak, jujur saja ia malu takut Kyuhyun melihat karena memang saat ini namja tersebut belum sadar akan tingkah Sehun.

"Aku mohon" mohon Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan luluh. Luhanpun membiarkan Sehun terus menusuk lehernya dengan hidung mancung namja tampan tersebut, lama - kelamaan ia tidak merasa risih dan terbiasa, bahkan ia merasa sangat nyaman merasankan hembusan nafas Sehun. Tangan kanan Luhan yang tidak memiliki kegiatan tiba - tiba ditarik oleh Sehun untuk mengelus kepalanya. Luhanpun hanya pasrah dan lebih memilih memakan apelnya, namun baru saja apel itu masuk kemulutnya tangannya sudah ditarik Sehun membuat apel tersebut dimakan oleh Sehun.

"Suapi aku" ucap Sehun dingin. Sekali lagi Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafasnya akan tingkah laku Sehun namun ia tetap menuruti kemauan suaminya tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi menatap Sungmin yang tertidur agak bingung kenapa suara Luhan dan Sehun tidak terdengar. Namja tersebut pun segera berputar untuk melihat mereka dan betapa terkejutnya lah seorang Oh Kyuhyun melihat kelakuan Sehun dan menantunya tersebut '_apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa aku ada disini' batin Kyuhyun kesal _

"Yak! Apa - apaan kalian seperti itu eoh?" Tegur Kyuhyun, sontak saja Luhan kaget dan menghentikan acaran suapannya kepada Sehun. Sedang Sehun dia hanya santai saja dan merasa kesal karena Luhan berhenti menyuapinya

"Kenapa berhenti Lu?" Tanya Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan kaget lagi.

"Sehun, apa melihat" ucap Luhan

"Biarkan saja dia, cepat suapi aku lagi" jawab Sehun santai

"Apa yang kau katakan Sehun? Kau tidak melihat appamu disini eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal

"Ck! Santai saja appa" jawab Sehun malas

"Aisss! Dasar kurang ajar, tadi kalian berciuman sekarang melakukan hal begitu lagi. Sudah appa bilang tempat kalian salah, lakukan sana diatas ranjang" ujar Kyuhyun kesal dan berhasil membuat wajah Luhan merah padam menahan malu sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap appanya datar.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, Luhan sepertinya sudah kelelahan" ucap Kyuhyun mengusir pasangan suami istri tersebut dan beralih menatap Sungmun kembali

"Aissss! Menyebalkan" gerutu Sehun kesal, mau tidak Sehun dan Luhanpun pulang.

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir appa, kepalaku masih sakit. Kami pulang dengan Jungkok saja, sedangkan appa pakai mobilku" ujar Sehun dan langsung membawa Luhan pergi tanpa mau mendengar cacian tidak terima Kyuhyun

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghar ~~ **_

Dengan sabar Luhan meladeni Sehun yang menurutnya sangat aneh, ia kira jika sudah keluar dari rumah sakit makan Sehun tidak akan manja seperti tadi lagi. Namun dugaannya salah besar, saat dimobil pun namja tersebut terang - terangan masih mengendus kan hidungnya dileher Luhan tanpa malu yang nyata disana juga ada Jungkok, namja tersebut pun hanya diam memaklumi pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Saat turun dari mobil pun Sehun tetap memeluk pinggang Luhan dan semakin jadi mencium leher Luhan. Namja tampan tersebut seakan lupa dengan bencinya terhadap Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak tahu ia kenapa, padahal rasa sakitnya sudah hilang sedari tadi namun ia tetap ingin seperti ini dengan Luhan. Bahkan Sehun melarang Luhan untuk mandi dan langsung menyuruhnya tidur bersama. Sontak saja Luhan kaget, tapi ia segera menghilangkan rasa kagetnya dan menuruti Sehun.

Sekarang Luhan dan Sehun tidur dengan posisi Sehun yang memeluk Luhan namun kepalanya berada didaerah leher Luhan. Luhan pun hanya senyum - senyum akan sifat Sehun dan membelai rambut namja tampan tersebut. Ia berharap sifat Sehun akan terus bertahan seperti ini. Ia pun menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

Tanpa Sehun dan Luhan sadari, semenjak mereka turun mobil sampai masuk kekamar sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tajam. Dengan rasa kesal orang itu pergi dengan perasaan bingung, kesal, marah, dan kecewa secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Anyeongg!**

***Ottoke? Chapter ini penuh dengan hunhan momment loe, sweet gak? Kalau enggak saya nggak tau lagi harus buat sweetnya kaya mana T.T**

***Oh ya, chapter depan hunhan bulan madu loe wkwkwk Kalau mau cepat update author tunggu reviewnya ya **

***Buat yang nanya orangtua Luhan itu kaya nggak? Jawabannya kaya kok, tapi karena mereka meninggal akhirnya bangkrut, alasan itu juga buat ortu tiri Luhan terima Luhan, mereka kira bakalan hidup kaya eh ternyata malah bangkrut **

***Untuk masalah NC, jelas dong author kasi tahu kapan mereka lakuin cuman author nggak jelasin secara detail apa yang mereka lakuin diatas ranjang hehehe author nggak pandai buat gituan **

***Untuk yang minta Luhan hilang dari hidup Sehun, author sarain tunggu aja, tapi nggak janji ada yang jelas tunggu aja ya **

***Buat yang minta kehadiran namja biar bisa bikin Sehun cemburu sabar ya, otak saya belum kepikiran untuk itu hehehe **

***Kalau gitu sampai ketemu dichap selanjutanya ya **

**Anyeonggg!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITTLE : MY YEOJA , SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER**

**CAST : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**PAIRING : Bertambah sepanjang cerita**

**GENRE : SAD, HURD, FAMILY , ROMANCE **

**RATING : T**

**LENGETH : 7/?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S/GS( GENDER SWITCH)**

**SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita? **

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

Sinar matahari yang cerah pada pagi hari berhasil mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan, membuat namja tampan yang bernama Sehun tersebut harus menutup wajahnya menggunakan selimut. Namun bukan membuat tidurnya semakin nyenyak malah membuatnya kehabisan nafas, mau tidak mau membuat Sehun malas tidur lagi dan memilih bangun saja.

Sehun masih ingat bahwa semalam ia tidur dengan Luhan dan ia yakin bahwa yeoja tersebut sudah bangun dan berada didapur. Sehun pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju kamar mandi namun langkahnya tiba - tiba berhenti setelah mendengar teriakan, ia tau suara itu milik siapa, Tao. Sehun segera turun kebawah takut terjadi hal yang aneh - aneh.

"Jawab aku Luhan! Kenapa kau bisa berada dikamar Sehun eoh? Kau tidur denganya?" Tanya Tao tajam

"A - aku.. tidak.. " Luhan gagap tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jika ia bilang istri Sehun, ia takut membuat Sehun marah.

"TIDAK APA EOH? JAWAB LUHAN!" Teriak Tao kesal dan tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, yeoja tersebut hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH LUHAN"

"Akhhhh!" ringis Luhan setelah Tao mencekam lengannya dengan keras

"Apa kau membuat Sehun mabuk sehingga ia mau tidur bersamamu EOH?" Tanya Tao curiga dan kesal yang berhasil membuat Luhan mendongakan kepalanya kaget

"Ani, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu" ucap Luhan meyakinkan Tao

"LALU APA?"

GREP

Cengkraman tangan Tao berhasil terlepas setelah Sehun menarik Luhan dengan keras membuat yeoja tersebut berada dibelakang tubuhnya

"Se - sehun?" Ucap Luhan kaget

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tao?" Tanya Sehun dingin

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Luhan eoh?" Bukannya menjawab Sehun, Tao malah balik bertanya

"Wae? Apa yang salah?" Tanya Sehun santai

"Ck! Apa yang dilakukan gadis sialan ini lakukan eoh? Kenapa dia bisa tidur bersamamu?" Tanya Tao geram

"Wajar karena dia istriku" ucap Sehun dengan smrik diwajahnya membuat Tao melebarkan mata pandannya

"Ti - tidak mungkin! Jangan gila Sehun, bukankah dia hanya pembantu?" Tanya Tao syok

"Hahhh! Itu kebodohanku, maafkan aku. Luhan bukan pembantu tapi dia istriku secara sah" ucap Sehun menyesal namun tidak terlihat karena berhasil tersamarkan oleh poker facenya. Luhan yang dibelakang Sehun pun hanya kaget mendengar ungkapan Sehun, ini kedua kalinya namja tersebut mengakui Luhan sebagai istrinya kepada orang lain.

"Bo - bohong! Kau pasti bercanda Sehun, ini tidak lucu!" ucap Tao merasa bahwa Sehun sedang bercanda saai ini

"Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada eomma" ucap Sehun serius dan segera membawa Luhan pergi. Hanya meningalkan Tao dengan perasaan kesal dan sangat bingung. Yeoja tersebut pun segera pergi mencari kepastian bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun itu tidak benar

CEKLEK

BRAK

"Sehun?" Seru Luhan kaget setelah Sehun membating pintu kamar dengan keras

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang Luhan, jangan hanya diam jika disakiti seperti tadi. Apakah kau tidak bisa melawan?" tanya Sehun kesal namun tetap intonasi sepelan mungkin

"Aku - aku ti - ti - dak bisa Sehun, mian" ucap Luhan lemah dan menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata tajam Sehun

"Hahhhh! Terserah kau saja" ucap Sehun kesal dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan kekamar mandi, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Luhanpun hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun sendu, ia juga meruntuki dirinya kenapa ia selalu diam jika disakiti, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan cepat setelah sampai dirumah sakit, ia memang berencana untuk menemui Sungmin meminta penjelasan.

CEKLEK

"Eoh Tao?" Ucap Sungmin kaget setelah Tao membuka pintu dan melihat yeoja tersebut dengan wajah yang merah dan ngos - ngosan. Yeoja panda tersebut segera berjalan kearah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum cantik menyambut kedatangannya

"Eomma?" Ucap Tao setenang mungkin padahal yeoja tersebut sedang menahan rasa marahnya

"Ne sayang" jawab Sungmin lembut

"Kenapa eomma membohongiku?" Tanya Tao tajam

"Me - membohingi apa sayang?" Tanya Sungmin kaget

"Luhan!" Ucap Tao geram setelah meyebut nama tersebut

"Lu - luhan? Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Sungmin bingung

"Dia itu siapa?"

"Bukannya kau sudah tau sayang dia itu hanya pembantu" ucap Sungmin, yeoja tersebut agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Tao

"Mana ada pembantu yang tidur dengan majikannya" ucap Tao kesal dan berhasil membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya

"A - apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin kaget

"JANGAN PURA - PURA TIDAK TAHU EOMMA" Teriak Tao yang sudah kesal akan Sungmin yang bertele - tele. Sungmin pun hanya diam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan gadis tersebut

"JADI LUHAN SELAMA INI MENANTU EOMMA? KENAPA EOMMA MEMBOHONGIKU" Teriak Tao meluapkan emosinya, bahkan yeoja tersebut mengelurkan cairan bening dari matannya

"Tao, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau pikir eomma menyukai Luhan? Bahkan eomma sangat membencinya sayang" ucap Sungmun berusaha menjelaskan

"Lalu kenapa eomma menerimanya?" Tanya Tao dengan suara yang sudah mulai mereda

"Eomma terpaksa sayang, ini kemauan appanya Sehun. Eomma tidak bisa melawannya sayang" ucap Sungmin

"Lalu aku bagaimana eomma?" Tanya Tao lemah

"Kau tetap akan menjadi menantuku sayang, itu pasti" ucap Sungmin mantap dan berhasil membuat Tao kaget

"Ottoke?" Tanya Tao bingung

"Kau tenang saja sayang, eomma yang akan mengurusnya. Eomma akan menyikirkan yeoja tersebut" ucap Sungmin dengan smrik menyeramkan diwajahnya membuat Tao percaya akan Sungmin

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma, appa?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang hanya Luhan dan Kyuhyun kerena Sehun berada dikantor. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak pergi kekantor karena nantinya harus menjaga istrinya

"Eommamu sudah mulai membaik sayang" jawab Kyuhyun lembut

"Eumm, kalau begitu Luhan akan menyiapkan bekal untuk eomma makan disana ne" ucap Luhan

"Baiklah" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum tampan diwajahnya

Luhan segera beranjak dari meja makan dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal. Semua bekal tersebut Luhan yang memasaknya, ia merasa bahwa yang ia masak sangat banyak.

"Sudah siap?" Tegur Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Luhan buyar dari lamunannya

"Emm, sudah appa" jawab Luhan tersenyum manis

"Lebih baik kau juga menyiapkan bekal untuk Sehun dan antar kekantornya. Jungkok akan menganturmu" saran Kyuhyun dan Luhanpun hanya diam memikirkan saran Kyuhyun. Namja tersebut segera berlalu dari hadapan Luhan setelah mengelus rambut Luhan lembut.

"Apa yang dikatakan appa ada benarnya" monolog Luhan dan menyiapkan bekal untuk Sehun juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang dikantor keluarga Oh berhasil dibuat bingung dengan kedatangan Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru pertama kali melihat yeoja tersebut dan bingung untuk apa dia disini. Apalagi Luhan datang dengan keadaan sangat cantik, semakin berhasil menarik perhatian orang disana.

Yeoja tersebut sangat cantik dengan dress berwarna kuning, tali sangat kecil dan tipis mengait dibahu Luhan sehingga memperlihatkan bahu putihnya yang mulus, rambut yang digulung keatas dan hanya menyisakan beberap helai semakin membuat yeoja tersebut terlihat sempurna.

"Chogiyo" seru Luhan sopan kepada salah satu karyawan perempuan disana

"Ne nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu" jawab yeoja tersebut yang bertage name Yonna

"Emm, saya ingin bertemu tuan Oh, apa dia ada?" Tanya Luhan sesopan mungki

"Emm, anda siapa? Dan ada perlu apa bertemu tuan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Yoona, Luhan pun hanya diam, haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ia istri Sehun

"Saya hanya ingin bertemu saja" jawab Luhan lembut

"Anda sudah janjian bertemu? Karena tuan Oh sangat sibuk, dan tidak bisa diganggu. Jika sudah memiliki janji mungkin masih bisa bertemu" jelas Yonna dan Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sebaiknya nona pulang saja dan bertemu lain kali saja" saran Yoona lembut

"Tapi sa- .."

"Ada apa ini?" Sebuah suara dingin dan tajam berhasil menghentikan pembicaraan Luhan. Membuat seluruh pasang mata yang disana melihat kearah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang perempuan cantik

"Ada apa ini yoona?" Tanya yeoja tersebut menghampiri yoona dan tepat berada didepan Luhan. Yeoja tersebut menatap Luhan tajam

"Ini Taeyon - si, nona ini ingin bertemu tuan Oh Sehun. Tapi tidak memiliki janji" bisik Yonna

"Hahh! Namanya siapa?" Tanya Taeyon pada Luhan

"Luhan imnida" jawab Luhan

"Eohhh? Nona Oh Luhan? Kenapa tidak meyebut namanya secara lengkap" ucap Taeyon kaget

"Anda mengenal saya?" Tanya Luhan bingung, begitupun dengan Yoona yang ada disampingnya

"Tentu saja, saya menghadiri pernikahan nona" jawab Taeyon sambil tersenyum lembut. Taeyon adalah sekretaris Kyuhyun dan yeoja tersebut diundang kepernikahan Luhan

"Jadi dia istri Tuan Oh?" Tanya Yoona

"Emm, kalau begitu panggil Tuan Oh sekarang" perintah Taeyon dan tidak ingin disuruh dua kali Yoona pun pergi

Tok ~~ Tok ~~

Yoona mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sehun setelah berlari dengan wajah yang ngosngosan. Namun setelah berapa lama tidak ada suara Sehun untuk memberinya ijin masuk. Yoona pun masuk saja, toh sudah dipanggil ataupun diketuk pintu Sehun juga tidak memberi sahutan.

CEKLEK

"Tua- eoh maafkan saya" ucapan Yoona terhenti dan segera tergantikan dengan raut penyesalan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Disana terlihat yeoja yang memeluk lengan Sehun dan berkelakuan centil. Namun sepertinya Sehun ogah - ogahan dan beberap kali menolak. '_Apa itu kekasih tuan Oh? Lantas katannya sudah memiliki istri_' batin Yoona bingung

"Yak! Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun eoh?" Teriak yeoja tersebut marah yang ternyata adalah Tao. Sedangkan Sehun, namja tersebut hanya menatap Yonna datar. Ia juga agak kesal dengan Yonna yang tiba - tiba masuk.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya suda- .."

"Ck! Ada apa kau kesini?" Ucap Sehun yang malas mendengar penjelasan Yoona

"Emm, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Tuan" jawab Yoona

"Aku sedang sibuk" ucap Sehun malas '_sibuk selingkuh' batin Yoona kesal _

"Tapi yang ingin bertemu adalah istri anda tuan" ucapan Yoona berhasil membuat Sehun dan Tao kaget. Tanpa basa - basi Sehun segera bangkit tanpa memperduli Tao. Toh ia juga tidak suka dengan kehadiran Tao

Sehunpun segera pergi mencari Luhan dan langkahnya tiba - tiba terhenti setelah menemukan yeoja tersebut. Menurutnya Luhan sangat cantik hari ini, tapi ia agak tidak suka melihat pakaian yeoja tersebut yang mengekspos bahunya. Bukannya aneh, ia hanya tidak suka karena menurutnya semua namja bisa melihat bahu cantik istrinya tersebut, hanya ia saja yang boleh melihatnya.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan sambil tersenyum manis setelah melihat kedatangan Sehun, meskipun ia agak sedikit tidak suka dengan wajahnya yang terlalu datar.

"Sehun ak-.. " ucapan Luhan langsung terhenti karena tiba - tiba Sehun menariknya, Luhan pun hanya diam dan pasrah saja mengikuti Sehun. Ternyata Sehun membawa Luhan keruangan kerjanya, dan langsung membawa Luhan duduk disebuah sofa. Namun Luhan hanya diam, diam karena keget kenapa ada Tao disini. Sama dengan Luhan, Tao juga menatap Luhan tajam

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun lembut namun tetap berwajah datar dan pandangannya bukan kearah Luhan melainkan kearah benda yang dibawannya.

"Kau membawa apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, namun tetap yeoja tersebut tidak menjawab lagi. Sehun segera mendonga untuk melihat Luhan, ternyata pandangan istrinya tersebut tertuju kearah lain dan Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan. Setelah mengetahui apa Sehun hanya mendengus

"Jangan pedulikan dia" tegur Sehun dan menarik dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya. Luhanpun hanya keget dan diam sambil membalas tatapan Sehun

"Kau membawa apa?" Tanya Sehun setelah Luhan memperhatikannya

"Aku membawa makanan untukmu, kau mau?" Tanya Luhan, jantungnya sedikit berdebar takut Sehun tidak menerimanya

"Tentu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati jika aku menolaknya. Siapkan" ucap Sehun santai, Luhan yang mendengarnya agak merasa sedih akan jawaban Sehun namun tetap mengeluarkan bekal yang dibawanya. Sementara itu Tao hanya diam menatap pasangan suami istri tersebut dengan kesal

"Kau bilangan tidak ingin makan Sehun" ucap Tao sambil menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disamping Sehun. Jadilah namja tersebut dihimpit oleh dua yeoja

"Maksudku tidak ingin makan denganmu" jawab Sehun malas dan mulai menyupaikan makanan kemulutnya jika saja tidak ditahan oleh tangan Tao

"Biar aku suapi" ujar Tao namun segera ditepis oleh Sehun membuat Tao kaget dan membulatkan matanya. Sementara itu Luhan hanya diam memandangi Sehun dan Tao tanpa mau ikut campur

"Aku bisa makan sendiri" ucap Sehun dingin dan Tao hanya bisa kesal setengah mati, yeoja tersebut segera beralih menatap Luhan

"Kau sudah mengantarnya, sekarang pulanglah" ucap Tao tajam, Luhan pun hanya dapat mendesah dan segera berdiri bersiap pergi, namun belum melangkah tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Sehun keras membuat ia jatuh duduk kembali

"Tetap disini" ucap Sehun tajam "Kau yang harusnya pergi, tidak ada gunanya kau disini" sambung Sehun mengusir Tao membuat yeoja tersebut kesal namun segera pergi karena ia juga malas berada disini, toh Sehun tidak memperdulikannya

Setelah Tao pergi keadaan ruangan tersebut hening, hanya terdengar suara Sehun yang sedang makan. Namja tersebut makan dengan tidak bisa dikatakan tenang, seperti orang kelaparan. Luhanpun hanya geleng - geleng kepala dan beranjak untuk mengambil air minum untuk Sehun

"Pelan - pelan Sehun" ucap Luhan lembut namun tidak dikaidahkan oleh Sehun, Luhanpun akhirnya membiarkan Sehun makan tanpa berniat menggangu. Luhan terdiam memikirkan sesuatu '_apa Tao sering kesini dan selalu bersama Sehun?" Batin Luhan_ entah kepada siapa. Luhan yang sibuk akan lamunanya tidak sadar bahwa Sehun sudah selesai dan menatap yeoja tersebut. Sehun pun hanya tersenyum dan tangannya terangkat keatas mencubit hidung Luhan untuk menyadarkan gadis tersebut

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak memikirkan apa - apa" jawab Luhan lembut dan membereskan bekal makanan tersebut.

"Sudah selesaikan, kalau begitu aku pulang ne" ucap Luhan dengan senyum cantik diwajahnya, namun sepertinya Sehun tidak mau Luhan pergi terbukti dengan namja tersebut menahan Luhan dengan mmeluk pinggang Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Luhan, membuat yeoja tersebut kaget dan tubuhnya tiba - tiba kaku

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan

"Kita pulang bersama nanti" jawab Sehun

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Kenyang membuatku mengantuk Lu" jawab Sehun, mau tidak mau membuat Luhan menuruti kemauan Sehun. Pasangan suami istri tersebut seakan terlarut dengan kenikmatan yang sedang mereka melakukan, seperti tidak ada rasa canggung diantara mereka. Sehun yang santai memeluk dan baring dibahu Luhan, sedangkan yeoja tersebut tanganya santai membelai rambut Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam - jam bersama, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada mereka, baru beberapa menit berjalan mobil Sehun tiba - tiba berhenti. Ternyata ada kerusakan pada mesin mobil Sehun membuat namja tampan tersebut terus mengumpat kesal. Luhan yang melihat Sehun pun segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan kaki? Hari ini cuacanya sangat baik, tidak panas" saran Luhan membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan keningnya berkerut mendengar saran yeoja tetsebut

"Jauh Lu" ucap Sehun malas

"Tenang saja, jauhnya tidak akan terasa" jawab Luhan dan menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun pun sepertinya tidak menolak terbukti namja tersebut tetap ikut dan malah makin mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Luhan, jadilah sekarang mereka pulang dengan berjalan ditengah besarnya kota Seoul. Banyak manusia yang berjalan disana dan semelir angin yang nyaman menambah senang suasana hati Sehun, setidaknya ini tidak buruk. Ditambah lagi tangan mereka yang saling bertautan membuat perasaan Sehun semakin senang tidak karuan.

"Lu" panggil Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan

"Hhmm" jawab Luhan dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun

"Untuk beberapa hari aku akan cuti" ucap Sehun dan membuat Luhan tersenyum

"Baguskan, dengan begitu kau bisa beriatirahat" balas Luhan sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun

"Aku tidak akan berdiam dirumah untuk beritirahat karena kita akan pergi" ucap Sehun dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya

"Pergi?" Ucap Luhan bingung dan kecil namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Sehun

"Iya, kita akan pergi" jelas Sehun

"Kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"Bulan madu" ucap Sehun dan sukses membuat Luhan berhenti berjalan dan itu juga otomatis membuat Sehun berhenti. Namja tampan tersebut segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan dan menemukan yeoja tersebut mematapnya dengan kaget dan syok

"Bulan madu?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi dan mendaptkan agukan dari Sehun. Merekapun berjalan kembali dengan suasana hening namun dengan tangan yang masih bertautan

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan

"Emmm, tidak tahu" jawab Luhan jujur karena memang tidak tahu harus kemana, dari dulu ia tidak pernah pergi ketempat - tempat yang indah atau istimewa

"Kau tidak tahu ingin kemana?" Tanya Sehun heran

"Kebusan? Namsan tower? Jeju?" Ucap Luhan sambil menerka tempat - tempat yang ia tahu

"Hahhh! Itu si kita pergi piknik atau jalan - jalan saja" ucap Sehun dongkol dan membuat Luhan nyengir gaje

"Bagaimana kalau keluar negeri?" Saran Sehun

"Kemana? Jepang? India? Hongkong? Sing-.. "

"Itu terlalu dekat, masih sebenua" potong Sehun cepat dan malas. Luhan yang mendengar itupun tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab bagaimana, akhirnya mereka hanya diam sampai rumah.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Sehun langsung duduk diatas tempat duduk dan hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menyimpan tasnya.

"Lu" panggil Sehun tiba - tiba

"Ne?" Balas Luhan dan menghampiri Sehun

"Bukankan bajuku" ucap Sehun santai namun tidak dengan Luhan

"M - mwo?" Ucap Luhan kaget

"Iya, bukakan bajuku. Aku ingin mandi" jawab Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan sedikit lega

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri Sehun" ucap Luhan dan bersiap pergi namun segera ditahan oleh Sehun

"Tapi aku ingin kau" ucap Sehun tajam dan dingin. Luhan pun akhirnya menuruti kemauan Sehun dengan malu, terbukti dengan wajah nya yang memerah. Luhan membuka dasi yang digunakan oleh Sehun, dikuti jas, kemudian jam dan kancing yang ada dipergelangan tangn Sehun. Saat sampai dikancing baju, tangan Sehun segera digemgam oleh Sehun

"Untuk ini aku saja Lu" ucap Sehun dan semakin membuat Luhan malu "Ya, jika kau mau silahkan saja" ucap Sehun namun segera Luhan menjauh dari hadanpan Sehun

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi Sehun" ucap Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya, Sehunpun hanya senyum - senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Luhan

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sehun dan Luhan datang berkunjung kerumah sakit

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi eomma" jawab Sehun dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Sedangkan Luhan dia hanya diam didekat Kyuhyun tidak berani mendatangi Sungmin

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Sudah appa" jawab Luhan dengan senyum manis dan dibalas nggukan oleh Kyuhyun

"Appa!" Panggil Sehun

"Apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun cuek

"Besok aku dan Luhan akan pergi" ucap Sehun membut Sungmin beralih menatap Sehun sedangkan Kyuhyun dia hanya cuek saja

"Kemana?" Tanya Sungmin

"Hawai" jawab Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang eomma.

"Hawai? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung

"Tentu saja untuk bulan madu" jawab Kyuhyun yang tepat sekali menebak dan angguki oleh Sehun. Sungmin yang mendengar hanya dapat diam membatu, ia tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun

"Pergilah, ajak Luhan jalan - jalan" ujar Kyuhyun dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun. Namja tampan tersebut sibuk memperhatikan sang eomma yang sepertinya syok

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan senang seharusnya Sehun dan Luhan alami saat ini karena mereka akan pergi bulan madu. Tapi sepertinya salah, perasaan dongkol dan kesal malah sangat terlihat disana, pada Sehunlah nampak terlihat. Bagaimana tidak, Tao ternyata juga pergi kesana dan menaiki pesawat yang sama. Yang masalahnya yeoja tersebut mengganggu mereka, itulah yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan kesal. Luhan pun akhirnya pasrah dan hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Aku akan duduk dibelakang saja Hun" ucap Luhan, pasalnya ia sudah sangat bising dengan pertengkaran Sehun dan Tao. Yeoja panda tersebut ingin ingin duduk disamping Sehun namun dengan sangt ogah Sehun menolak dan dan ingin duduk dengan Luhan. Tapi Tao tetap keras kepala, Luhan yang sudah benar - benar malas memilih mengalah saja, mana banyak diperhatikan orang lagi

"Kenapa kau jadi yang mengalah, ini ti-.. "

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil. Nanti kalau sudah sampaikan kita bersama lagi" ucap Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun, yeoja tersebut berusaha menghibur Sehun dan mengelus punggung Sehun lembut, tidak lupa senyum manis diwajahnya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan pun tidak mampu berkutik, akhirnya ia merelakan untuk tidak duduk disamping istrinya tersebut.

Luhan duduk tepat dibelakang Sehun, yeoja cantik tersebut sebenarnya tidak rela Tao duduk disamping Sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada ribut lebih baik Luhan mengalah. Tepat disamping Luhan duduk seorang namja tampan, rahangnya yang tegas semakin menyempurnakan wajah tampannya.

Luhan sedikit gelisah duduk tanpa Sehun, bukan kenapa ini adalah kesan pertamanya naik pesawat dan ia yakin pasti ia sangat gugup. Benar saja, saat pesawat mulai naik jantung Luhan berdetak sangat kencang bahkan tanpa sadar Luhan memgang tangan namja yang ada disampingnya. Sedangkan namja tersebut hanya diam membiarkan Luhan, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa ini adalah hal pertama Luhan. Setelah pesawat mulai terbang dengan normal Luhan masih saja menggemgam tangan namja tersebut dan menutup matanya erat. Sehun yang khawatir akan Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya, tiba - tiba saja rahangnya mengeras melihat Luhan memgang tangan namja yang ada disampingnya

"Lepaskan tanganmu Luhan" ucap Sehun tajam dan dingin membuat Luhan segera membuka matanya dan melepas pegangannya

"Mian" ucap Luhan kepada namja yang ada disampingnya dan tersenyum kecil kepada Sehun yang menatapnya tajam

"Tidurlah" ucap Sehun dan kembali kepada posisinya menghadap kedepan.

Setelah berjam - jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai diHawai, Sehun segera menarik Luhan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Rasa dongkol semenjak Tao duduk disampingnya masih terasa, ditambah lagi ternyata Tao menginap dihotel yang sama dan tetap disamping kamar mereka semakin membuat Sehun dongkol bukan kepalang.

Bahkan setelah masuk Sehun langsung menghempaskan badannya ketempat tidur saking masih kesalnya. Luhan yang melihat Sehun segera menghampiri namja tersebut

"Sehun! Kau tidak ingin mandi dulu?" Tanya Luhan duduk disamping Sehun yang sedang tengkurap. Tanpa dugaan Luhan, Sehun membalikan badannya dan menarik Luhan untuk baring bersamanya

"Aku ingin langsung tidur saja" jawab Sehun

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik mandi dulu, heumm" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Sehun dan mendapatkan gelengan dari Sehun. Akhirnya mereka tidak melakukan hal apapun dan memilih istirahat saja

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun dan Luhan pun pergi kepantai dekat hotel mereka menginap, Luhan hanya menggunakan baju casual yang kebesaran dan memakai celana pendek memamerkan paha mulusnya. Yeoja tersebut sedang melihat Sehun yang bermain air, ia tidak ikut karena memang tidak ingin, Sehunpun akhirnya tidak memaksa tapi menyuruh Luhan tetap menunggunya.

Luhan sebenarnya agak malas, Sehun yang sedang bersenang disana seperti melupakanya. Yang bikin ia malas adalah yeoja - yeoja seksi yang mengerumuni suaminya tersebut, bahkan Tao ada disana. Dengan memakai kain yang sangat kekurangan menurut Luhan karena hanya menutupi payudara dan suatu kebanggan yang ada dibawahnya yeoja tersebut terang - terangan mengerayangi Sehun - nya. Yeoja tersebut seperti tidak menganggap ada, Luhan yang sudah habis kesabaran pun segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Melihat Sehun hanya membuatnya sakit hati

Sehun yang sedang sayik bermain bahkan melupakan istrinya baru sadar setelah melihat kepantai dan tidak menemukan istrinya tersebut. Namja tampan tersebut segra pergi mencari Luhan setelah sebelumnya memakai baju. Setelah mencari kesudut pantai dan kekamar juga tidak menemukan istrinya tersebut, Sehun mulai panik dan sangat menyesal meninggalkannya. Sehun segera mencari Luhan kerestoran yang ada dihotel, dengan rasa panik akhirnya ia menemukan yeojanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat dengan jelas bahwa istrinya tersebut tidak sendirian karena ada seorang namja disampingnya. Menurut Sehun, Luhan sangat bahagia disana bahkan tawanya tidak bisa berhenti. Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun terkepal erat menahan marah dan memilih pergi dari sana.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Saat Luhan sudah masuk kekamar, ia hanya menemukan Sehun yang tidur ditempat tidur. Menurutnya apa Sehun tidak terlalu awal untuk tidur, tapi tidak ingin mengangu suaminya tersebut ia pun hanya memilih diam dan menyusul Sehun ketempat tidur.

Keesokan paginya saat Luhan terbangun ia tidak menemukan suaminya tersebut '_awal sekali Sehun bangun' batin Luhan._ Yeoja tersebut pun pergi mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya, setelah itu ia memakai baju dress mini dan mencari suaminya tersebut. Namun nihil, Luhan tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun keluar tepatnya kepantai dan bingo! Ia menemukan suaminya tersebut, namun lagi - lagi Luhan dibuat semenyesal mungkin, sama seperti semalam hatinya berdenyut sakit kembali. Sehun malah asyik dipantai bersama yeoja - yeoja seksi, bahkan Tao juga ada. Jika semalam Sehun seperti ogah - ogahan akan kehadiran Tao, makan sekarang Sehun dengan terang - terangan menerima gadia tersebut. Bahkan Sehun merangkulnya, saat mata Sehun dan Luhan bertemu pun Sehun seperti tidak peduli dan semakin jadi. Luhan yang melihatnya seperi ingin menangis

"Apa ini tujuanmu mengajakku bulan madu Sehun?" Lirih Luhan sedih, tidak ingin merasakan sakit lebih dalam Luhan segera pergi kembali kehotel.

Luhan pun memilih berbaring disebuah sofa disamping jendela besar yang menghadap pemandangan kota hawai pesisir pantai. Setelah berjam - jam hanya baring disana membuatnya sangat bosan, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sehun juga belum kembali, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur, berharap bisa melupakan pikirannya tentang Sehun yang hanya membuatnya sakit hati

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun Pov

Apa yang aku lakukan ini apakah benar? Mengabaikan istriku sendiri, padahal ini bulan madu kami. Seharusnya kami selalu bersama bukan mendiami seperti ini, padahal aku sendiri yang mengabaikan Luhan semalam. Hahhh! Seharusnya aku tidak bodoh seperti, aku seperti anak kecil saja, benar - benar sangat bodoh, sebaiknya aku pergi menyusul Luhan

Sehun Pov End

Author Pov

Akhirnya setelah lama berfikir, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan kehotel. Dengan berlari kecil akhirnya ia sampai, dengan tergesa - gesa ia membuka pintu dan menemukan istrinya tersebut tengah tidur disofa. Dengan raut menyesal ia menghampiri Luhan, duduk disamping yeoja tersebut. Mengamati wajah istrinya tersebut dengan seksama, betapa ia sangat menyesal mengabaikan Luhan. Dengan hati - hati Sehun mengendong Luhan untuk dipindahkan ketempat tidur mereka. Sehun pun ikut berbaring disamping Luhan merekuh yeoja tersebut, namun sepertinya perbuatan Sehun mengusik tidur istrinya tersebut.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan menerka siapa yang memeluknya saat ini karena nyawanya belum terkumpul penuh

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, heum?" Tanya Sehun pelan sambil membelai pipi Luhan lembut dan mendapatkan gelengan dari Luhan

"Maaf" ucap Sehun tiba - tiba dan berhasil membuat Luhan kaget, pasalnya ini pertama kali Sehun minta maaf kepadanya

"Maaf karena sudah mengabikanmu, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu sendiri dan asik dengan kegiatanku, mian" ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan

"Gwencana" balas Luhan lembut. Sehun pun hanya tersenyum dan dengan perlahan memajukan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir ranum Luhan.

CHU

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya secara perlahan, meraup bibir manis istrinya tersebut, melumat pelan dan lembut.

Tidak lupa ia merengkuh erat istri cantiknya tersebut, sama dengan Sehun Luhan juga menikmati ciuman tersebut. Sesekali ia membalas lumatan Sehun dan merangkul leher suaminya. Sampai akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka takut Luhan kehabisan nafas.

"Jangan pernah kau dekat namja namja itu lagi" ucap Sehun tajam dan berhasil menciptakan kerutan diwajah Luhan

"Maksud Kris?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya" ucap Sehun malas

"Aku hanya berteman Sehun, aku mengenalnya saat direstoran. Ternyata dia adalah namja yang duduk disampingku" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manis, namun Sehun tidak suka karen senyum itu tercipta saat bercerita tentang namja yang beranama Kris

"Tidak penting" ujar Sehun malas

"Haahhhh!" Luhan pun hanya menghela nafasnya, ternyata sang suami cemburu

"Tapi kau juga dekat dengan yeoja - yeoja, apalagi Tao. Dan kulihat kau sangat bahagia" ucap Luhan sedih dan menunduk.

"Aku menyesal, maafkan aku" ucap Sehun dan mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk melihatnya. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk, ia yakin bahwa Sehun sangat menyesal karena terlihat dimatanya.

"Besok aku akan mengajak kesuatu tempat ok. Sekarang kita pergi makan" ucap Sehun dan menarik Luhan untuk bangun

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi, sebelumnya ia dan Sehun sarapan dan sekarang namja tersebut sedang keluar katanya ada urusan. Seingat Luhan semalam Sehun berkata bahwa hari ini mereka akan pergi, membuat Luhan jadi bingung harus memakai baju apa. Tidak ingin ambil pusing Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak pakai dress dan hanya menggunakan baju kemeja, tapi baju kemeja yang ia suka kenakan sekarang sedang dicuci.

Luhan akhirnya mengambil baju kemeja Sehun, mencoba untuk dipakai. Menurut Luhan baju Sehun sangat nyaman dipakai, besar dan tipis. Luhan memutuskan untuk memakainya dipadan dengan celana pendek. Tapi baru saja ia ingin mengambil celananya, suara bass Sehun berhasil mengagetkannya

"Kenapa memakai bajuku heum?" Tanya Sehun yang bersandar dipintu

"Sehun? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Luhan kaget

"Sejak kau mengenakan bajuku" jawab Sehun santai dan berhasil menciptkan semburat merah diwajah Luhan, yeoja tersebut pun hanya dapat menundukan wajahnya malu. Tanpa sadar ternyata Sehun sudah berada dihadapannya dan mengangkat dagu Luhan

"Aku tidak marah kau memakainya sayang, aku sangat menyukainya" bisik Sehun seduktif dan semakin membuat pipi Luhan merah

"Kalau begitu kita pergi" ucap Sehun menarik Luhan

"Pergi?" Ucap Luhan bingung dan menghentikan pergerakan Sehun

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan pergi" ucap Sehun dan menarik Luhan kembali

"Ta - tapi aku harus pakai celana dulu Sehun" cicit Luhan namun masih terdengar oleh Sehun. Namja itu pun segera melihat Luhan, yeoja tetsebut memang memakai baju besar Sehun dan hanya menutpi pahanya sedikit, namun tidak masalah buat Sehun. Namja tampan tersebut tetap menarik Luhan tanpa peduli akan celotehan yeoja tersebut

"Kita naik kapal?" Tanya Luhan setelah Sehun membawanya kehadapan sebuah kapal yang tidak terlalu besar

"Eummb" gumam Sehun, tanpa bertele - tele Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk naik kekapal yang membuat yeoja tersebut kaget, kemudian disusul oleh Sehun. Namja tampan tersebut menggemgam tangan Luhan dan membawanya berdiri ditepi kapal yang sebelumnya menyuruh nahkoda untuk membawa mereka berangkat.

Baru beberapa menit perjalanan Luhan sudah dibuat terpukau akan indah laut, ditambah Sehun yang berada dibelakang yang sedang memeluknya semakin membuat Luhan terasa indah bukan kepalang.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan

"Apa?" Jawab Sehun dan semakin melingkarkan tangannya erat dipinggang Luhan, tidak lupa menaruh dagunya dibahu Luhan

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"Kesebuah pulau" ucap Sehun sambil menutup matanya

"Pulau? Apa yang kita lakukan disana?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Bersenang - senang" jawab Sehun

"Apa disana ada tempat yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Luhan kembali #Luhankepo

"Disana hanya ada pulau kosong" jawab Sehun

"Mwo?" Ucap Luhan kaget dan secara reflek membalikkan badannya kehadapan Sehun membuat namja tersebut membuka matanya

"Wae? Kau takut?" Tanya Sehun melihat wajah Luhan yang bingung,kaget dan takut.

"Aku juga ada disana sayang" ucap Sehun lembut dan menyatukan keningnya kekening Luhan, tangannya juga terangkat membelai pipi Luhan tapi hanya sebentar karena mulai turun kebibir Luhan. Namja tampan tersebut menekan - nekan bibir Luhan

CHU ~~

Tidak tahan akan bibir menggoda Luhan, Sehunpun menempelkan bibirnya. Memberi keecupan dibibir tersebut yang sudah mulai jadi candunya. Sehun terus melumat dan menghisap bibir Luhan, hal tersebut dilakukan bukan secara lembut melainkan terkesan kasar. Tangan Sehun menelusup kedalam baju Luhan untuk mengelus pinggang ramping yeoja tersebut. Luhan yang merasakan nikmat tiada duanya hanya bisa meremas rambut Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan pun sampai ditempat tujuan, setelah nahkoda menegur mereka yang masihh asyik berciuman.

"Apa yang mau dilakukan?" Tanya Luhan seorang diri namun terdengar oleh Sehun

"Pakai ini, harus dipakai. Aku akan berenang disana" ucap Sehun dan pergi setelah memberi Luhan sebuah bingkisan.

Sehun yang sayik berenang sendirian merasa tidak nyaman, Luhan yang ditunggu belum juga datang _'kenapa yeoja itu sangat lama' batin Sehun jengkel. _Sehun segera naik kepermukaan untuk mencari Luhan, tapi belum sampai kakinya menginjak pasir langkahnya sudah berhenti. Namja tampan tersebut merasa terhempaskan setelah melihat penampilan yeoja tersebut. Oh ayolahh! Bahkan Sehun tidak mampu untuk mengedipkan matanya.

Angin kencang yang bertiup dipulau tersebut berhasil membuat Luhan kesal. Ditambah lagi sesuatu yang ia kenakan semakin membuatnya kesal, ternyata Sehun memberinya sebuah pakain untuk berenang, namun hanya bra dan underwear berwarna merah. Luhan menolak keras untuk memakainya namun takut mambuat Sehun marah jika tidak ia turiti, Luhan sedikit bersyukur menemukan kain tipis untuk menutupi selama ia berjalan dipantai. Namun angin terlalu kencang sehingga menerbangkan kain tersebut, Luhan pun hanya menghentakan kakinya kesal. Namun pergerakannya terhenti setelah pandanganya bertemu dengan Sehun, namja tersebut menatap Luhan seaakn ingin memakan gadis tersebut hidup - hidup. Luhan segera berbalik berniat untuk pergi namun ucapan Sehun berhasil menghentikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun dan perlahan bergerak kearah Luhan yang membelakanginya. Namja tampan tersebut segera membalik badan Luhan, lagi - lagi namja tersebut terdiam melihat Luhan, yeoja tersebut benar - benar menggodanya

"Kenapa kau memakai ini?" Tanya Sehun

"Eoh? Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun pun hanya meruntuki dirinya.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Apa tubuhku jelek?" Tanya Luhan agak kesal, menurutnya Sehun seperti tidak menyukainya.

"Siapa yang bisa menolaknya" ucap Sehun lirih

"Ne?" Tanya Luhan karena sepertinya Sehun mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak kedengaran olehnya

"Ani" ucap Sehun dan menarik Luhan ketepian untuk berenang disana

"Ini dingin Sehun" ucap Luhan, Sehun yang mendengarnya pun segera memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Sepasangan suami istri tersebut saling menikmati suasana mereka saat ini, berendam disejuknya air laut dengan hembusan angin segar mereka saling berpelukan

"Lu?" Panggil Sehun

"Hmm" gumam Luhan

"Aku pernah bilangkan kalau aku tidak bisa mencintaimu?" Ucap Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan bingung dan sedikit kaget akan penuturan Sehun

"Tapi aku salah, bahkan aku sudah jatuh kedalam pesonamu" ucap Sehun pelan, Luhan pun hanya diam membiarkan Sehun bicara

"Bahkan aku ketagihan saat bersamamu dan itu seperti bukan aku. Pada intinya aku berubah. Aku pengecut bukan? Menarik kata - kata kusendiri" ucap Sehun lirih, Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun bersiap angkat bicara namun segera ditahan oleh Sehun

"Sssttt! Jangan bicara dulu sayang" perintah Sehun "Selama ini aku bingung akan perasaanku sendiri, aku bingung harus menyimpulkannya. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tahu akan perasaanku dan aku yakin, ini pasti benar"

"Saranghae" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan dan membuat yeoja tersebut secara reflek membalik badanya untuk melihat Sehun dengan kening berkerut. Sehun pun hanya tersenyum, tangan namja tersebut terangkat meraih kepala Luhan dan mendekatkan dengan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yeoja tersebut.

"Apa yang kukatakan tidak salah sayang, apa yang keluar dari mulutku itu benar"

"Sehun" ucap Luhan lirih

"Mian bila selama ini aku menyakitimu, aku begitu menyesal dan aku merasa tidak pantas menerima maaf darimu" ucap Sehun lirih dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalnya tanda ia tidak suka akan ucapan Sehun

"Tapi aku senang selama ini kau tidak pernah membenciku padahal aku sangat jahat. Dan sekarang aku harus membalasnya dengan membahagiakan mu, maaf jika terlambat. Kita mulai dari awal, dari Oh Sehun yang mencintai Oh Luhan" ucap Sehun mantap, Luhan yang mendengarnya tidak bisa untuk tdak tersenyum, ia merasa mendapatkan hadiah yang begitu indah. Luhanpun segera mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Sehun pun membalas pelukan Luhan, menenggelamkan lehernya diceruk leher yeoja tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun. Saranghae!" Balsa Luhan tepat ditelinga Sehun

"Gomawo sayang, aku sangat senang. Kau yeojaku, kau hanya miliku" ucap Sehun penuh kebahagian, namja tersebut segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memajukan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Luhan setelah mengucapkan sebuah kata cinta

"My yeoja, Saranghae"

Setelah saling mengucapkan kata cinta, Sehun segera membawa Luhan kembali kehotel. Memenuhi hasratnya untuk menyentuh yeoja tersebut, bulan madu ini menjadi saksi seorang Oh Sehun pertama kali menyatakan cinta kepada seorang wanita dan itu adalah istrinya. Dan masa inilah Sehun dan Luhan menyatukan tubuh mereka diatas sebuah ranjang yang tidak pernah dilakukan semenjak mereka menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya keesokan sore Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali keseoul karena Sehun mendaptkan telepon bahwa perusahaan mereka mengalami masalah. Setelah sampai dirumah Sehun langsung menyuruh Luhan untuk betistirahat dan ia pergi menemui appanya dikantor. Setelah beberapa jam berbicara dengan appanya, Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang, Kyuhyun hanya berpesan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perusahaan mereka. Appanya juga berpesan untuk bicara kepada eommanya yang akhir - akhir ini agak cerewat untuk makan, mencari tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Eomma!" Panggil Sehun setelah sampai dikamar Sungmin dan menemukan yeoja tersebut baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Bersenang - senang diHawai?" Tanya Sungmin sinis, Sehunpun hanya menghela nafasnya, lagi - lagi eommanya tersebut mencari masalah

"Kau puas membuat eomma malu Oh Sehun" sambung Sungmin tajam, Sehun yang mendengar hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"Apa maksud eomma?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Orangtua Tao tau kalau kau sudah memiliki istri" ucap Sungmin kesal

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun santai

"ITU MEMBUAT EOMMA MALU SEHUN, EOMMA SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK MEMBUAT TAO MENJADI MILIKMU" Teriak Sungmin marah

"Sehun tidak peduli" jawab Sehun malas

"Tidak peduli kau bilang? Eomma yakin karena inilah perusahan kita bermasalah" ucap Sungmin sinis dan lagi - lagi membuat Sehun terkejut, memang keluarga Tao bekerja sama dengan keluarga Oh

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang eomma perintahkan, ini demi perusahaan kita dan tentu bagi eommamu juga" ucap Sungmin. Sehun yang mendengarnya sedikit waspada, pasti eommanya tersebut meminta yang tidak - tidak

"Menikahlah dengan Tao"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Halohai, saya comeback. Chap ini gimana? Paling panjang loe yang saya ketik wkwkwkwkw Kalau mau dilanjutin, ditunggu ya riviewnya **

**Saya mau tanya, adakah readers yang kelas 1 SMA kaya saya? Setuju gak kalau KTSP diubah 2006 kembali? Kalau author mah suka, soalnya 2013 kurikulumnya susah, banyak disuruh kerja. Author ampe nggak punya waktu buat nulis T.T **

**Itu aja wkwkwwk sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya ya. Anyeongg!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TITTLE : MY YEOJA , SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER**

**CAST : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**PAIRING : Bertambah sepanjang cerita**

**GENRE : SAD, HURD, FAMILY , ROMANCE **

**RATING : T**

**LENGETH : 8/?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S/GS( GENDER SWITCH)**

**SUMURRY : Luhan selalu mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya, ia selalu berharap menemukan setitik kebahagian untuknya. Dengan menikahnya Luhan dengan seorang Oh Sehun , akankah Luhan menemukan kebahagian? Dan apakah Sehun memberikan kebahagian untuknya? Atau malah membuat Luhan semakin menderita? **

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

"Menikahlah dengan Tao" ucap Sungmin santai, tanpa peduli status Sehun saat ini bahwa sudah memiliki istri. Sehun yang mendengar penuturan eommanya pun hanya dapat membulatkan matanya kaget

"M - mwo?" Ucap Sehun bodoh

"Ya, kau harus menikahi Tao. Dengan begini eomma yakin perusahaan kita bisa selamat" jawab Sungmin percaya diri

"Apa eomma gila" ucap Sehun kesal, namja tersebut terlihat menahan emosinya terbukti dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah

"Eomma tidak gila Sehun, keputusan eomma adalah yang terbaik" jawab Sungmin

"CUKUP EOMMA! BERHENTI MENGATURKU, AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI" ucap Sehun meluapkan emosinya, ia bersyukur kamar eommanya kedap suara dengan begitu Luhan tidak akan dengar

"Kau anakku Sehun, aku yang melahirkanmu maka aku berhak mengaturmu" ucap Sungmin santai, tidak ada perasaan takut melihat Sehun yang marah

"Tapi eomma, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan pernah menduakan Luhan" ucap Sehun mantap dan tajam, Sungmin pun berhasil dibuat kaget

"Ck! Apa yang dilakukan perempuan sialan itu eoh sehingga kau membelanya?" Tanya Sungmin kesal

"Luhan tidak pernah melakukan apa pun eomma, aku sendiri yang jatuh padanya. Dan jangan pernah memanggilnya perempuan sialan, karna itu bisa membuatku marah" ucap Sehun sambil menatap Sungmin tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam menahan kesal karena jawaban anakanya tersebut

"Dan aku, tidak akan pernah menikahi Tao" ucap Sehun tegas dan berlalu pergi meninggal Sungmin yang hanya diam menahan emosi

'_**Eomma akan menyingkirkannya Sehun' **_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun segera masuk kekamarnya, badan nya benar - benar lelah, kepalanya juga sakit karena berdebat dengan eommanya. Setelah masuk hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah istrinya yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi menghadap ke samping, dan begitu Sehun dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang cantik. Namja tampan tersebut segera naik keatas kasur menyusul Luhan masuk kealam mimpi tanpa ada niatan untuk membersihkan diri, namun sepertinya pergerakan Sehun terlalu kuat sehingga membuat Luhan terbangun.

"Enggg, sehun?" Panggil Luhan parau

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu" ucap Sehun menyesal. Namja tersebuat menarik Luhan kedekatnya dan memainkan jarinya dipipi Luhan

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Luhan khawatir

"Tidak ada sayang" jawab Sehun lembut dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Luhan. Yeoja tersebut sepertinya baru sadar bahwa Sehun masih memakai baju kantoran segera mendudukkan dirinya dan membuka jas dan sepatu yang dikenakan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, namja namja tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Luhan

"Sekarang kita tidur" ucap Sehun final karena memang sudah benar lelah dan mengantuk, ia pun menarik Luhan dan memeluk yeoja tersebut.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Sehun dan Kyuhyun berangkat kekantor. Namun Sehun terlalu enggan untuk meninggalkan Luhan sendiri bersama eommanya, jujur Sehun sangat takut dengan eommanya tersebut. Tapi dengan sentuhan lembut Luhan mengatakan ia akan baik - baik saja membuat Sehub dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Luhan. Ia berharap agar bisa cepat selesai bekerja dan pulangnya menemukan Luhan dengan keadaan baik.

Setelah Sehun benar - benar berangkat, Luhan memilih untuk berkutat didapur bersama Kim Ajhuma. Untuk pagi sampai hampir mau menjelang siang ini menurut Luhan sangat baik karena Sungmin tidak berbuat yang aneh - aneh. Namun tetap tidak mungkin Sungmin untuk berbuat sesuatu, pasalnya setelah sarapan yeoja tersebut menghampiri Luhan dan mengatakan untuk menemaninya belanja. Sebenarnya Luhan takut, takut akan Sungmin berbuat hal yang aneh. Tapi Luhan dengan tenang menyikirkan pikiran negatifnya tersebut.

'_Ku harap ini baik - baik saja' _batin Luhan menenangkan dirinya berusaha menyikirkan pikiran negatif tentang Sungmin

Sungmin tidak main dengan kata - katanya, yeoja tersebut benar mengajak Luhan pergi kepusat perbrlanjaan. Namun Luhan agak sedikit bingung kenapa supir yang mengantar mereka saat ini bukan Jungkok seperti biasa namun orang lain yang tidak Luhan kenal. Namun sekali lagi Luhan tidak ingin ambil pusing dan memilih duduk dengan tenang didalam mobil

"Ayyoh turun!" Ajak Sungmin setelah sampai dipusat perbelanjaan, Luhan pun hanya diam menuruti. Luhan memang benar harus tidak percaya pada Sungmin bahwa yeoja tersebut telah berubah baik, ia mengira bahwa Sungmin mengajaknya belanja untuk dijadikan teman namun ia salah besar, ternyata hanya menjadi kuli untuk membawa barangnya. Saat direstoran ketika Sungmin bertemu dengan teman - temannya ia disuruh duduk sedikit menjauh.

"Nugu?" Tanya yeoja berambut pendek yang ternyata teman Sungmin menunjuk kearah Luhan

"Emm, hanya pembantu" ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit keras berharap Luhan mendengar tapi memang benar Luhan mendengarnya. Yeoja cantik tersebutpun hanya diam pasrah akan perkataan Sungmin, ia seakan sudah kebal dengan kata pedas mertuanya tersebut

"Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pembantu" timpal yeoja lain yang berada disamping Sungmin

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Sungmin acuh

"Kau jadi menikahkan Sehun putramu dengan Tao?" Tanya yeoja berambut pendek

"Tentu saja" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum berkembang dibibirnya, Luhan yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa menegang ditempat

"Emm, aku pernah dengar, bukankah putramu sudah menikah?" Tanya teman yang lain, pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Sungmin tersedak

"Ck! Kau sok tau sekali. Putraku belum menikah, dia akan menikah nanti dengan Tao, aku akan mengundang kalian" bantah Sungmin dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari teman - temannya

"Baiklah sekarang aku harus pergi" ucap Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap melangkah pergi yang sebelumnya memberikan lambaian pada teman - temannya

"Ayooh Luhan!" Ucap Sungmin, Luhan pun berdiri dan mengikuti Sungmin dibelakang

Mobil yang membawa Sungmin dan Luhan bergerak kembali, menurut Luhan perjalan mereka semakin jauh. Luhan masih ingat bahwa ini bukanlah perjalan pulang karena berlawan arah, Luhan terlalu enggan untuk bertanya karena melihat Sungmin yang sedang asyik bermain dengan tabletnya. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai, jika tadi mereka pergi ketempat yang mewah maka ini berbanding. Bisa dikatakan seperti pasar sangat kotor dan bau, letaknya pun terpencil. Seharusnya tempat seperti ini bukan pilihan Sungmin namun inilah kenyataannya.

"Aku ingin membeli bahan makana yang aku sukai, dan ditempat ini semuanya tersedia" ucap Sungmin setelah masuk kepasar, Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Sungmin hanya hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa harus sejauh ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil membantu Sungmin memilih sayuran

"Emmmm, ka - karena menurutku hanya ditempat ini semua bahannya tersedia" ucap Sungmin sedikit bingung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan membuat yeoja tersebut sedikit curiga

Setelah hampir setengah jam berbelanja memutari seluruh seluruh pasar, akhirnya Luhan dan Sungmin bersiap beranjak pergi. Namun setelelah sampai didepan mobil tiba - tiba Sungmin berhenti sehingga otomatis membuat Luhan berhenti juga.

"Emmm, Luhan? Sepertinya aku lupa membeli brokoli. Bisa kau belikan? Aku akan menunggu disini" ucap Sungmin, akhirnya Luhan pergi masuk kembali kedalam pasar untuk membeli sesuatu yang disuruh Sungmin

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan segera berjalan kembali ketempat Sungmin menunggu setelah membeli sesuatu suruhannya. Tapi belum saja sampai Luhan sudah mematung ditempat, pasalnya siluet mobil yang mengantar mereka tidak ada disana bahkan Sungminpun tidak terlihat. Dengan berlari kecil menghampiri tempat tersebut berharap matanyalah yang salah, namun benar mobil dan Sungmin tidak ada disana, seketika kakinya melemah andai saja tidak ada perempuan tua yang menahannya pasti dia sudah jatuh ketanah.

"Anda baik - baik saja nona?" Tanya yeoja tersebut setelah membantu Luhan berdiri dengan benar

"A - aku baik - baik saja, gomawo" ucap Luhan lemah, wajahnya pucat pasi

"Emm, baiklah" jawab yeoja tersebut bersiap beranjak pergi, namun tangan Luhan berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya

"Cangkaman, apakah anda ada melihat wanita cantik berdiri disini dengan mobil sedan hitam?" Tanya Luhan

"Ohhh, nona kaya itu? Tadi saya melihatnya masuk mobil dan pergi kearah sana" jawab yeoja tua tersebut sambil menunjukan kemana arah Sungmin pergi

"Eomma" gumam Luhan lirih

"Nona baik - baik saja kan?" Tanya yeoja tersebut benar - benar khawatir karena melihat Luhan bergetar menahan tangis

"Aku baik" jawab Luhan lemah, yeoja tersebut punn meninggalkan Luhan yang termenung sedih '_sebegitu bencikah kau padaku eomma'_ batin Luhan

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa, ia bingung harus bagaiaman sekarang, bis disekitar sinipun tidak terlihat. Setelah sekian lama berfikir Luhan memutuskan untuk menelpon kerumah karena ia ingat angka teleponnya.

Namun Luhan mengerutkan keningnya karena sedaritadi tidak menemukan telepon umum, apalagi tempatnya semakin sepi membuat Luhan harus was - was.

CEKITTT

Luhan segera menghentikan pergerakannya setelah mendengar suara keras ban mobil karena direm secara mendadak, Luhan pun menoleh kebelakang karena asal suara memang dari belakang. Luhan bisa melihat dua orang berjas hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam turun dari dalam mobil dan berjalan kearahnya. Mau tak mau Luhan segera bergerak mundur karena merasa takut

"Si - siapa kalian?" Tanya Luhan bergetar sambil terus berjalan mundur

"Kami tidak ingin berbuat kasar pada perempuan, maka dari itu ikutlah kami nona " ucap salah satu pria

"Kenapa aku harus ikut kalian?" Tanya Luhan dengan nafas naik turun karrna menahan rasa takutnya, jujur saja ingin sekali Luhan berterik, namun tempatnya terlalu sepi. Luhanpun memutuskan untuk lari saja disaat yang tepat

"Ikut saja nona, sebelum kami menarik secara paksa" ucap pria tersebut sambil terus mendekati Luhan, Luhan yang tidak ingin tertangkap memutuskan lari sehingga membuat kedua pria tersebut kaget dan otomatis mengejar Luhan juga

Luhan terus berlari dengan kencang menyusuri jalan yang sangat kecil, tubuhnya yang mungil memudahkan Luhan untuk berlari cepat dan masuk kelorong - lorong kecil. Tapi kedua pria berjas tersebut tidak bisa diremehkan, lari nya juga kencang apalagi kaki mereka yang panjang membuat langkah mereka begitu besar. Luhan menemukan lorong yang begitu kecil dan sempit karena diimpit oleh kedua rumah, ia masuk kesana berharap lorong tersebut membuat kedua pria yang mengejarnya tidak bisa masuk namun dugaan Luhan salah besar, tubuh pria - pria tersebut sangat elastis. Luhan semakin lemah dan terpojok saat tidak menemukan jalan yang lebih tepatnya buntu, hanya ada dinding besar rumah - rumah warga

"Sekarang kau ti-dak bisa lari lagi nona" ucap salah satu pria sambil ngos - ngosan karena lelah mengejar Luhan

"Kumohon! Aku tidak punya salah apapun pada kalian, biarkan aku pergi" mohon Luhan lemah, ia sudah benar sangat takut karena peluang pria tersebut untuk menangkapnya sangat besar

"Hahh! Kau memang tidak ada salah apapun nona cantik, tapi hanya karena butuh uang maka kami mau melakukan hal ini" jawab salah satu pria

"Itu artinya ada yang menyuruh kalian?" Tanya Luhan

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab pria tersebut dengan smirk menyeramkan diwajahnya '_Sungmin eomma_' batin Luhan tiba - tiba memikirkan yeoja tersebut, entah kenapa ia begitu yakin Sungmin lah pelakunya

"Sudahlah nona, sebaiknya kita selesaikan permainan ini dan ikut kami" ucap pria tersebut dan diangguki oleh pria yang lain

"Ani, jangan mendekat!" Ucap Luhan sambil menjongkokan badannya, bahkan ia menutup matanya karena takut. Namun selama beberap menit Luhan menutup matanya, tidak ada perasaan sentuhan ditubuhnya melainkan Luhan mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan

.

.

.

.

.

Disatu sisi Sehun merasakan perasaan yang tidak baik, namja tersebut sangat gelisah bahkan sangat terlihat. Kyuhyun appanya ternyata memperhatikan gerakan gelisah Sehun karena memang mereka berada dalam satu ruangan sedang mengadakan rapat. Jika saja tidak ada karyawan dan klayen maka Kyuhyun akan memukul kepala Sehun.

Setelah sekian lama rapat, akhirnya pertemuan tersebut berakhir. Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri putranya tersebut

"Kau tidak makan eoh sehingga kau seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal

"Hahhh! Aku makan apa" jawab Sehun cuek dan malah memainkan hp nya

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan khas dinginnya

"Luhan tidak ada dirumah sampai sekarang appa" jawab Sehun yang ternyata kahwatir karena Luhan tidak berada dirumah

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar dan sepertinya kesal hanya karena Luhan tidak ada dirumah ia gelisah seperti orang gila

"Masalahnya ia pergi bersama eomma" ucap Sehun keceplosan membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Lalu kenapa kalau pergi dengan eommamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Emmm, itu itu karena mereka sama - sama wanita aku sangat khawatir. Apalagi mereka tidak pergi dengan Jungkok seperti biasa" jawab Sehun gugup, darimana dia tau itu semua? Tentu saja ia menelpon kerumah dan kim Ajhuma yang memberitahu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tidak peduli

Drttt ~~ drrt ~~

"Yaboseyo eomma" ujar Sehun karena yang menelpon adalah Sungmin

"_Hiks,, hiks,, Sehun" _

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma menangis?" Tanya Sehun bingung dan tiba - tiba perasaannya semakin gelisah, Kyuhyun yang berada disamping juga jadi kaget mendengar bahwa Sungmin menangis

"_Hikss, Luhan Hikss,," _

"ADA APA DENGAN LUHAN EOMMA?" Tanya Sehun seketika panik setelah mendengar nama Luhan, bahkan suaranya meninggi dan reflek berdiri dari duduknya membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget

"_Dia hikss menghilang Sehun" _

"MWO?"

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

Luhan merasa sangat senang bahwa keberuntungan ternyata masih mau berpihak kepadanya, ia kira nasibnya akan berakhir ditangan kedua pria tersebut. Tapi seorang pria berperawan tinggi yang dikirim oleh Tuhan berhasil menolongnya, yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol. Namja tersebut adalah polisi didaerah tersebut, karena kebetulan sedang bertugaslah Chanyeol menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan bahaya. Dengan gerakan tenang namja tersebut memukul kepala dua namja tersebut yang sebelumnya telah menelpon kawanan polisi untuk datang membantu karena jujur saja Chanyeol tidak mampu untuk melawan serang diri. Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang berada dikantor polisi

"Minumlah nona" ucap Chanyeol setelah memberikan coklat panas yang sebelumnya memberi Luhan selimut karena memang hari sudah malam dan cuaca sangat dingin

"Go - gomawo" jawab Luhan yang masih bergetar karena kejadian yang barusan dialaminya

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi suami anda akan datang" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum manis diwajahnya, ternyata Sehun menyuruh orang untuk mencari Luhan dan salah satu orang suruhannya berhasil menemukan Luhan dikantor polisi, dengan beginipun polisi sangat terbantu karena tidak perlu bersusah payah menghubungi keluarga Luhan.

"Chanyeol - ssi, aku berhutang budi padamu, gomawo" ucap Luhan lembut dan begitu tulus, Chanyeol yang mendengarnyapun tidak mampu untuk menahan senyumnya

"Ini sudah tugas saya nona" jawab Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju eommanya meminta penjelasan dengan hilangnya Luhan. Bahkan lampu merahpun Sehun tidak peduli, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Luhan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun juga pulang namun menggunakan mobil lain, ia tidak ingin satu mobil dengan Sehun karena ia tahu pasti nyawanya pasti akan melayang. Jujur ia juga khawatir mendengar menantunya hilang.

Sehun segera mengerem mobilnya setelah sampai dirumah dan buru - buru turun dari mobil. Namja tersebut segera masuk kerumah dan mencari keberadaan eommanya yang ternyata berada diruang tamu yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangannya.

"Eomma! Luhan! Luhan! Bagaimana bisa hilang? Ia hilang dimana?" Tanya Sehun bertubi - tubi kepada Sungmin yang segera berdiri namun bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah menangis

" BERHENTILAH MENANGIS EOMMA DAN JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, LUHAN MENGHILANG DIMANA?" teriak Sehun kesal sambil mengguncang bahu Sungmin keras, Kyuhyun yang baru sampai kaget melihat tingkah kasar Sehun dan menyentak tangan Sehun dari bahu Sungmin

"Tenanglah Sehun, bertanyalah baik - baik pada eommamu" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sehun, akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mendengar penjelasan Sungmin dimana Luhan hilang, Sehun sudah bersiap akan pergi mencari Luhan namun pergerakannya segera dihentikan Kyuhyun

"Kita suruh orang mencarinya saja Sehun" ucap Kyuhyun memberi saran

"Aku akan mencari sendiri appa" jawab Sehun tajam

"Menyuruh orang lebih cepat Sehun, jika sudah dapat kau yang akan menjemptnya nanti" balas kyuhyun

"Tid-.. "

"Kau ingin mati eoh? Appa yakin pikiaranmu sedang kacau sekarang dan bisa berbahaya saat kau membawa mobil" ucap Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Sehun sadar. Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk dengan tegang menunggu kabar dari orang suruhan Kyuhyun. Tatapan tajam tidak lepas dari Sehun yang menatap Sungmin, entah kenapa ia begitu curiga pada eommanya. Sedangkan Sungmin tahu bahwa Sehun sedang menatapnya hanya mendundukan kepalanya

Setelah hampir berjam - jam menunggu bahkan hari sudah malam akhirnya suara telepon berbunyi dan Sehun langsung saja mengangkatnya, ia bersyukur bahwa orang suruhan appanya tersebut berhasil menemukan Luhan. Setelah menyebut dimana Luhan berada sekarang Sehun segera melempar hp tersebut kearah sofa dan beranjak pergi untuk menjemput Luhan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala, sedangkan Sungmin yeoja tersebut mengepalkan tangannya seperti menahan kesal

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan Kantor tempat Luhan menunggu dalam keadaan sepi karena memang berada ditempat yang jauh dari kota. Luhan dengan sabar duduk dikursi menunggu kedatangan Sehun, disampingnya ada Chanyeol yang menjaganya. Namun suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar diKantor tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Namja tersebut terlihat ngos - ngosan karena habis berlari, Luhan yang melihat kedatangan Sehun segera berdiri

"Sehun" panggil Luhan pelan

"Lu!" Ucap Sehun setelah melihat Luhan, namja tampan tersebut segera berlari kerah Luhan dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang erat. Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya hanya berdiri dan tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Luhan

"Hikss,, Sehun,, hiks" tiba - tiba tangisan Luhan pecah seketika, entah kenapa berada dalam pelukan Sehun membuat Luhan menangis lagi

"Stttssstt Sayang, ini aku" jawab Sehun pelan, tangannya terangkat membelai rambut Luhan dan sesekali Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan

"Maafkan aku sayang, ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu" ucap Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan dan dibalas gelengan oleh Luhan yang menandakan bahwa ini bukan salahnya

Setelah lama berpelukan, akhirnya Sehunpun melepasnya dan tangannya terangkat menghapus air mata istrinya. Kemudian ia menghadap kearah samping dimana terdapat pria yang memiliki badan amat tinggi

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan istriku" ucap Sehun, tidak lupa senyum kecil diwajahnya

"Itu sudah tugas kami tuan" jawab Chanyeol

"Boleh saya bertemu orangnya?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba - tiba kesal. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera menanggukan kepalanya dan mengirirngi Sehun menuju tempat dimana kedua pria yang mengejar Luhan dikurung. Namun betapa terkejut mereka, disana kedua pria tersebut ditemukan terkapar tidak bertanya, banyak darah yang keluar dari sana karena tusukan pisau, kedua pria tersebut ternyata sengaja membunuh dirinya agar polisis tidak mengintrogasi mereka. Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menutup matanya takut, Sehun yang sadar bahwa Luhan ketakukatan segera memeluk Luham dan membawanya pergi, membairkan polisi mengurus ini semua.

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan dalam perjalan menuju pulang dan saat sampai dirumah mereka disambut oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ohh ya Tuhan syukurlah kau baik - baik saja sayang" syukur Kyuhyun setelah membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, sedangkan Sehun berada dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan eomma Lu" ucap Sungmin tiba - tiba membuat Luhan agak kaget, namun segera menganggukan kepalanya

"Baiklah, Sehun bawa Luhan kekamar tapi setelah itu turun untuk makan malam" ucap Kyuhyun dan diangguki oleh Sehun. Kemudian namja tersebut menggandeng Luhan menuju kamar, sementara itu Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ruangan kerjanya. Begitupun dengan Sungmin, yeoja tersebut berjalan kearah kamarnya

CEKLEK

"Ahhhhh! Sial!" Ucap Sungmin tiba - tiba

"Kenapa yeoja sialan itu bisa selamat" ucap Sungmin frustasi, ternyata yeoja tersebut adalah dalang dari semua ini. Dialah yang merencanakan ini semua, dimulai dari mengajak Luhan pergi, mengganti supir hingga menyuruh orang untuk menculik Luhan. Namun sialnya semua rencananya gagal, ia sedikit bersyukur kalau kedua orang suruhannya mati dengan begitu ia tidak akan ketahuan

"Lihat saja Luhan, aku masih punya banyak rencana. Jika rencana A gagal maka rencana B siap menunggu" ucap Sungmin dengan smrik diwajahnya

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang berada dikantornya sedang tegang dan kesal menahan marah. Ternyata ia menyuruh orang sudah berpengalaman untuk menyelidiki kasus ini biarpun kedua kedua orang tersebut sudah mati tapi masih bisa untuk mencari informasi siapa dalang sebenarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun setelah memgetahui siapa pembuat onar sebenarnya.

_**~~ My Yeoja, Saranghae ~~ **_

"Tu - tuan ada apa ini? Kenapa saya dan Jirnri dipanggil kesini?" Tanya Kim Ajhuma bergetar, pasalnya tiba - tiba saja Kyuhyun memanggilnya dan Jinri keruang kerja Kyuhyun. Ia takut apakah ia akan dipecat, tapi apa salahnya?

"Jangan takut bi, aku tidak akan memecatmu. Hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap Kyuhyun dingin, membuat Kim Ajhuma dan Jinri agak sedikit takut.

"Ta - tanya apa tuan?" Ucap Jinri

"Tentang Sungmin dan Sehun. Jadi jawablah jujur, aku tidak suka dibohongi. Dan kujamin kalian akan aman" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Kim Ajhuma dan Jinri berpandangan bingung

"Bagaimana sikap Sungmin selama Luhan berada disini? Begitupun dengan Sehun" tanya Kyuhyun, tidak ada jawaban dari Jinri dan Kim Ajhuma, mereka terlalu takut untuk menjawab.

"Kujamin kalian tetap aman" ucap Kyuhyun lagi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban

"JAWAB!" Teriak Kyuhyun

"Tuan muda dan nyonya besar sangat kasar tuan" ucap Jinri membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang

"Apa yang dilakukan? Apa pernah menyiksa Luhan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Sejak pertama kali datang kesini, nona Luhan selalu disiksa oleh nyonya Sungmin. Bahkan nyonya pernah memukul betis nona menggunakan rotan" ucap Kim Ajhuma membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya kaget

"Lanjutkan" ucap Kyuhyun

"Nona Luhan selalu ditarik kerambutnya jika berbuat salah, bahkan tangan nyonya pernah terkena pecahan kaca karena diinjak oleh nyonya" sambung Kim Ajhuma

"Nona juga pernah tidur dibelakang saat nona Tao datang" ucap Jinri, Kyuhyun yang mendengar semua cerita hanya bisa menahan kesal, rangangnya mengeras dan tangan terkepal erat membuat Kim Ajhuma dan Jinri yang melihatnya semakin ketakutan

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengenai Sehun

"Dulu tuan muda tidak peduli dengan nona, bahkan terkesan saat cuek saat nyonya menyiksa nona Luhan. Namun seperti sekarang tuan muda sudah berubah, terlihat dari tuan yang menjemput nona Luhan saat nona pulang kerumah eommanya" jelas Kim Ajhuma, Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan sontak kaget. Jadi waktu Sehun meminta alamat rumah Leeteuk untuk menjemput Luhan

"Menjemput Luhan? Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Emmm, kalau tidak salah. Waktu itu nona kabur dari rumah" ucap Jinri membuat Kyuhyun kaget bukan main, bahkan Luhan pernah kabur. Tapi Leeteuk tidak pernah mengadu padanya bahwa ada masalah, itu artinya Luhan tidak menceritakan semua yang dialaminya pada Leeteuk, begitulah pikiran Kyuhyun

"Hahhhhhh!" Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, semenderita itukah Luhan selama ini. Lalu kenapa Luhan tidak pernah mengadu padanya? Ia seakan gagal menepati janjinya pada Leeteuk untuk membahagiakan Luhan. Tapi kenapa selama ini Sehun terlihat baik dengan Luhan? Apakah hanya pura - pura saja?

"Keluarlah!" Titah Kyuhyun membuat Kim Ajhuma Dan Jinri langsung bergerak cepat meninggalkan temapat tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu kejadian dimana insiden hilangnya Luhan keadaan menjadi baik seperti semula, namun nampaknya Sehun lebih waspada terhadap Luhan. Sekarang namja tersebut sedang menunggu Luhan diluar supermarket, katanya yeoja tersebut ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun setelah melihat Luhan keluar dan diangguki oleh Luhan

"Kalau begitu pulang" ucap Sehun dan meraih tangan Luhan, merekapun berjalan menuju parkiran tempat Sehun meletakan mobil. Namun langkah mereka terhenti tiba - tiba, segerombolan namja berjas hitam persis yang dilihat Luhan seperti waktu itu menghadang mereka. Jumlahnya sangat banyak dan tubuh mereka sangat besar dan tinggi.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sehun dingin dan menarik Luhan agar berlindung dibelakangnya

"Kami tidak akan mengganggu tuan jika tuan menyerahkan perempuan tersebut" ucap salah satu pria yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin sambil menunjuk Luhan, membuat Luhan kaget

"Cihh! Jangan harap! Apa kalian orang yang sama seperti waktu itu yang ingin menculik istriku? Katakan? KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN?" Tanya Sehun tiba - tiba kesal dan meninggikan suaranya

"Itu tidak penting tuan, serahkan saja wanita itu maka tuan kami bebaskan pergi" jawab pria tersebut

"Kalau begitu kalian harus membunuhku dulu" ucap Sehun mantap membuat Luhan menatapnya

"Sehun" panggil Luhan lirih

"Tetap tenang Lu" jawab Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan, jujur saja ia tidak yakin bisa melawan banyaknya pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Bahkan orang - orang yang ada disekitar parkiran beranjak pergi karena takut membuat tempat tersebut sangat sepi

"Baiklah kalau itu mau tuan" jawab pria tersebut, tangannya terangkat keatas memberi perintah pada temannya untuk menyerang Sehun

Satu persatu para pria berjas hitam tersebut menyerang Sehun, untuk sesaat Sehun berhasil menghalau mereka dengan kekuatannya. Namun tetap saja, jumlah mereka sangat banyak dan Sehun tidak mampu. Bahkan terkadang mereka menyerang secara bersamaan membuat Sehun kewalahan dan mendapatkan tinjuan sekitar tubuh dan wajahnya, terkadang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sehun yang melirik bahwa Luhan dalam keadaan bahaya segera berlari kearah yeoja tersebut dan menariknya kedalam pelukan tanpa peduli rasa sakit dibadan dan wajahnya. Sedangkan Luhan dia sudah menangis sedari tadi melihat Sehun sepertiit, ia begitu takut. Ada perasaan ia akan berpisah dengan suaminya tersebut

"Diamlah Lu, diamlah" ucap Sehun, dadanya naik turun menahan rasa sakit

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian jika mendekat apalagi menyentuh istriku" ancam Sehun saat melihat beberapa pria mendekat, tapi tidak seolah takut para pria tersebut mulai menyerang Sehun kembail tapi dengan sigap Sehun menedang mereka menghalau agar tidak mendekat. Namun tidak bertahan lama Sehun sudah mendaptakan pukulan kembali, membuat namja tersebut terjatuh dan otomatis Luhanpun sama. Saat Luhan ingin mendonga Sehun menghalanginya tidak ingin istrinya tersebut melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini

"Sehuniee" lirih Luhan membuat Sehun semakin erat memeluk Luhan, ia begitu takut sekarang karena tidak bisa menjaga Luhan, apakah tidak ada orang yang menolong mereka?

"Langsung bersekan ini semua" perintah pemimpin mereka, membuat pria yang lain segera berjalan kearah Sehun dan Luhan berniat memisahkan kedua orang tersebut. Namun pelukan Sehun terlalu erat membuat banya pria kewalahan, karena terlalu sulit merekapun memukul badan Sehun agar namja tersebut menjadi lemah. Benar saja dengan mudah pria tersebut melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuh Luhan.

"Ani, lepaskan aku! Hikas,, lepaskan aku! Sehun hikss! Sehuniee!" Ronta Luhan saat berada dalam rengkuhan seorang pria besar, Luhan yang lemah tidak bisa melawan dan terpaksa ikut mereka kedalam mobil. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah terkapar kesakitan, wajahnya sudah babak belur bahkan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Namja tersebut hanya bisa menyaksikan Luhan yang dibawa pria tersebut tanpa mampu berbuat.

"Luhanieee.. " lirih Sehun dan setelah itu hanya ada kegelapan yang dirasakan Sehun

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Anyeongggggggg! Saya back, lama nunggu ya? Maaf T.T saya banyak tugas dari sekolah sehingga otak saya blank dan tidak mau ngetik**_ _**apa. Tapi sekarang saya udah lanjutin, kalau begitu reviewnya tetap ditunggu ya. Anyeongg!**_


End file.
